Once Bitten, Twice Shy
by Rat with a Coca Cola
Summary: Werewolves, and being one are a pain in the ass. But, maybe it's given my life new purpose. A new goddess to speak to regularly, and possibly more interactions with my lovable cousin... Ha. I wonder what the fates have in store for me now.
1. A Harsh Beginning

Running, the word ringing through my stressed brain like church bells in the afternoon. Sounds of the crunching leaves underneath the bottom of my shoes. Where did things go wrong? It feels as though just the other afternoon these very same shoes were planted in the soft white sand of the beach. I knew that it had been much longer than that, being so far into the forests of New York, bordering on the outskirts of Vermont.

The trip up and away from the prying eyes of the ever present Gods had taken too long as it was. My senses peaked as I slowed, trying to feel if there was anyone or anything still chasing me. Something might have been, however the other sounds of the forest were playing tricks. Birds continued to sing, leaves rustled in the wind creating an almost soothing atmosphere. That was of course, knocked away from me when the aching began once again. Aching, everything was sore after the full moon. It always did, why would anyone want this curse was something I would never figure out.

What was it about this tingling within the blood that drew people towards it? The ferocity that reared it's ugly head whenever anything mildly annoying popped up in life. Certainly not that. No, was it the immense feeling of pleasure when you were finally able to soothe that _other_ ache. The primal need for the scent of blood to fill the air. I definitely hope not. However, after having done it to survive these cold nights of New York, I began to understand. Too many feelings would come to play, joy and hunger for more being the first to show.

Hate. Almost certainly a horrible word, too dark to use on many things. A guttural feeling that was too primal to use nowadays. But I felt it, the burning behind my face and the rush of relief when you finally escape the reason for such an intense emotion. Yet, hate is what I felt when the memories of my blood being tainted come to the forefront of my mind. Such an ache for vengeance is something, that in my short life, I'd never felt before.

No, not even when I witnessed the deaths of my fellow half-bloods. Nor when the sight of my friends lifeless bodies littered the streets of a frozen New York city. Anger for sure, but hate no. I understood the reasons for what the Titans and enemy demi-gods did. Our parents were certainly not good. Their own agendas held more precedence than any of our own. Yet, I stood with them and so did many of my friends. For what reason? Loyalty. They made us, and in however sick and twisted way they could remove us. Send us down into whatever blasted place they wanted.

When I had been undoubtedly more with them, my actions were rebellious to an extent. My words harsh at times, with beings unfathomably more powerful than I. A mere insect in their immortal eyes, something that deserved nothing. A useful tool to remove the other pesky annoyances in their drawn out lives. I don't hate them, nor dislike. Definitely some extensive words could be used for some, but for the most part they were, -slightly- my family.

Right now though, I couldn't be bothered to try and speak to any of them. Well, apart from my father. The only to ever stick up for me in the eyes of the other gods. Actually, a few more did as well. However they weren't him, I'd never feel close to any of them. Poseidon, however ruthless to some was rather gentle to myself. Looking into his eyes, the same color as my own, pride was very visible when he gazed at me. It was an odd feeling, to be looked at with such an emotion.

Completely opposite to my uncle, and a few more that sat on their thrones that day. The day that I was given only a few more months to live before they hunted my down. The only reason for them giving me months was because of my actions in fighting against the Titans. Which, I suppose was a nice gesture of them. It doesn't change that I'm utterly pissed at them, but still.

Sitting on a fallen, rotten birch. My eyes drifted up to the pale moon. A sight that was often becoming the better part of my nights. Emotions brimming, my hands clutched at my sweat stained shirt as I fought off the incoming water works. Gone were my friends, gone was my old life. Running has been all I'd known for the past week. Feelings, and emotions were running rather high. Though I'm unsure if it's because of the new taint running through my veins or because of the stressed that life had just put my through once more.

Sounds rang in the distance, I knew them to be not of nature. Forest creatures made much softer noises when traversing. No, they were bipedal and moving quickly. Loud pants echoed in my ears and I figured that they were most likely the hunters of Artemis and they were gaining on me. With a long ache in my legs and chest, I stood and faced the direction of the cacophony that was the human movement. No time left, no energy left. I was beaten.

Though it did bring me slight satisfaction that I had been able to evade the hunters for possibly a week? Looks like the gods reneged on their word, how surprising... Glinting of silver under the lighting of the moon shone like the sun to my superb vision in the night. The tightening of bow strings and the halting of footsteps. The jig was up.

Raising my hands high into the air, in hopefully a sign of peace, and dropping to my knees with a tired grunt. Voices, even on I recognized to be that of my older yet younger cousin. Surprise, anger, possibly betrayal. The sound was easily heard in the silent forest, as if it were prepared to hear the brutal sounds of fighting, or death. It was never easy to tell with the hunters.

The slight clearing of trees that I was in the middle of being the perfect place for such an event. The fates sure were ones for keeping things visible by anything with ichor. A short, silver-crowned huntress with auburn hair slowly stalked out of the darkness in front of me. A small, almost mocking grin made it's way upon my face. I ducked my head in respect for the harsh goddess, "Lady Artemis. I take it that my time is up?" Slowly moving so that I could see the reaction on her unblemished face.

A rather distasteful look creeped upon her own, and a snort following it. Maybe not the right choice of words, or maybe I just don't care anymore. "Time is only an issue to mortals. Something that your stench tells me that you're not. You didn't seek it on purpose did you?" Surprised by her question, I had assumed she would rather kill than talk, my face taking a confused look for a moment before I shook my head.

"I wouldn't wish this on anyone. Nothing, there is nothing else for me. My friends, family. Even the one that I believed loved me are gone. That doesn't even compare to the insatiable feeling that growls in my gut. Lady Artemis, unless you have something to take my mind away from this. Then, respectfully, please kill me." My rant had earned quite a few annoyed looks from the hunters lurking in the shadows, believing themselves to be hidden from my view. But I could smell it, everything they felt under the trees. Nothing was sacred from my nose, and I despised it.

But the sound of a gasp, and the sight of my cousin coming into view forced me to look away from the goddess. "No, there has to be another solution. This cannot be how it ends for you. I refuse." The angry expression on Thalia's face not surprising me in the slightest, I had a feeling that was how she would react.

"Thals, you've seen what this does to people. There is no other way. These feelings are not something that are easy to control." Frowning at my cousin, a feeling of anger bubbling up in my chest that I forced back down. No reason to feel that way so close to the end of my life. My attention turned back to Lady Artemis, an unreadable expression on her face. No way to tell what she was thinking either, only the scent of pine lingered around her.

 **-Artemis-**

Pitiful, really. That was the only way I could describe it. The young male kneeling on the dirt in front of myself and my Lieutenant. Once I had felt something almost akin to respect when I saw the hero of Olympus. But my anger at him being such a foul beast clouded my mind. Though I never let him know of my true intentions, my face staying blank as I eye'd Perseus. I could see the annoyance brim to the surface for a moment before he squashed it. He had a strong willpower, I will give him that.

There was a certain power that rose up in him momentarily, like he was trying a show of force but just as quickly as it arrived it had dissipated. He wouldn't attack us, that much was certain. Perseus just wasn't that way, mouthy without a doubt but he wasn't nearly that aggressive.

Thalia and him were speaking back and forth, and I could sense that he knew that Zeus wanted him dead. Too much power in him, added to his now strengthened body and he was a formidable opponent to any. Even some of the weaker of the gods would have a challenge facing him. Not myself, or any of the Olympians, but regardless. How could I go about getting rid of him whilst not ending his life?

"I have an idea." My eyes drifted over to the boy once again, looking into his emotion filled eyes. So much like Poseidon's it was uncanny. "You know of where Lycaon stays. Find his pack, infiltrate his leagues. Become second to none in his force and feed Olympus information." It sounded simple when spoken, but it would not be an easy task. Lycaon was a vicious ruler, one never to be trifled with. However, I knew that Perseus had it within him.

Thalia's breath hitched in her throat once I spoke of the king of werewolves, she knew just as well as I the task that was laid out for her cousin. The boy himself looked a little upset, but I couldn't tell if it were because of the job I gave him or because he'd rather be dead. It was hard for me to say, but I have a feeling that Poseidon would have my head were I to end his son's life. That was not something that Olympus would want to experience.

Perseus' eyes closed for a moment, and he sucked in a long breath. "As you wish, Lady Artemis. Thank you for hearing me out... The moon was beautiful last night, by the way." Sarcasm? Unfortunately, he could be hard to read, even for myself but that didn't stop me from narrowing my eyebrows and glaring at him. "Guard your tongue, boy. It'll get you into trouble with Lycaon. Prove yourself useful to him and to myself, Perseus. Or I will be back." A harsh tone infiltrated my voice before I spun on a heel and began to leave the newly tainted demi-god.

Thalia was not happy with me. Not in the slightest, and for that I was certain to hear some commotion from her once we returned to camp. Maybe sooner. She however, knew her place, unlike her cousin. He would soon learn his position in the world once he meets his new king.

I heard a snort leave him as he watched us walk away, his eyes nearly leaving indents in the back of my head as he watched us leave. The feeling of his hungry eyes never seeming to really leave me until we finally arrived back at the camp we were positioned at.

Stomping boots, and the increased rate of breathing led me to believe that Thalia was on her way to my tent. Sure enough, the wool tarp entrance to my tent was flung open with wild abandoned and there stood my half-sister looking rather pissed. "You know that he will almost certainly be killed by Lycaon don't you?" Her tone harsh, and rather venomous. Had she been a male, I would've smote her on the spot but luckily for her she was my lieutenant and I respected her.

"Thalia, know your place. You and I both know that this is the correct course. Do you suppose we house the young wolf? No, not only is he a male but he is also a target. At least this way we can keep an eye on him, and possibly get useful information." My voice ringing loudly within the tent, and had I not made it soundproof seconds before hand the whole camp would've heard me. They can't be allowed to know that I was soft of the boy.

My half-sister's face grew red before she breathed in a few times, steadying her breathing and calming herself down. "Milady, I apologize. It's just that he's my cousin and a good friend to me. Regardless of what he is now, or what he had been before. He's still Percy." Thalia spoke softly, the caring within her voice was something that surprised me.

I knew she and her cousin were close but I didn't realize they had been as close as they appeared. Maybe I would have to keep a heavier watch on him that anticipated. Not that I believed Thalia would break her oath to me for him, but one could never be too sure. Especially when the son of Poseidon was concerned.

Finally, a gentle smile played across my lips and I reached across the tent and held my lieutenant's shoulders. "Do not fret, Thalia. We _will_ keep an eye on Perseus. He is, unfortunately, a valuable asset to us. Keep your chin up, and continue being strong. You're my huntress, no male should be allowed to have such an influence over you." Speaking honestly and from the heart to young Thalia, a continued to smile at her.

My words seemed to have an effect but I knew from the distant look in her dark blue eyes that she was still hurting. Her own smile graced her face momentarily before she nodded and stepped away from me and out of my grip. "Thank you, Lady Artemis. I will put my faith into you like I always have. Sleep well, milady." She bowed from the hip to me before leaving my tent. Once again alone, sitting in the light of the lantern I began to wonder if the correct choice had been made.

I was a goddess, so whether it had been right choice was regardless. No matter what I did the world would continue on as it always had. Besides, I always had sway over the ocean. Being the goddess of the moon after all gave me that privilege.

* * *

Author's note: I'd like to keep this short to not increase the word count, but because this is really my first story for the most part I'd like to say that I haven't read very many Percy!werewolf stories at all. So, I hope this doesn't read as cliche, or stolen or the like. If you think this story is such, please let me know so I can venture down untrodden territory. Also, if there are any grammatical mistakes, or flubbed names let me know so I can fix it in later chapters. I'd like this story to be as best to my ability, so I'll probably stick with around 2,000 word chapters. But, they could get longer in the future.

Thank you for reading, have a nice day!


	2. Fighting is fun

**-Perseus-**

Lycaon. I have to infiltrate his goon squad, and report information back to a goddess that dislikes men. What a task. I've heard the stories about the king of werewolves, the reason he is one is enough to know he's a sick puppy. My first question is how I'm supposed to get all the way over to Los Angeles, while remaining incognito from the gods and goddesses of Olympus. It's not like I can take a plane, though I suppose going by boat wouldn't be a horrible idea.

Dad wouldn't risk telling Zeus or any of the other Olympians about me, he likes me too much. I'm glad that he does, because at the moment it feels as though no one likes me very much. Or maybe there are lots of people out there who still do, and the depression that I feel is just something that can be perservered over. That I will do, there is a job that needs done. Just because there is a long distance from me and my objective doesn't mean it won't get done. Too much at stake for me to just lay down and die.

Standing up with a newfound resolve to continue helping the Gods and my friends back at camp, my fists come up and pound my chest in a show of force. I would be the wolf they need me to be, regardless of what they or I feel for myself. Grabbing what little I had left, a small hunk of ambrosia and half a liter of nectar and a couple granola bars I leave the clearing that Artemis had left me in. The sun was raining down it's beautiful rays of light, making my tanned skin look light. Though it was late in the year, nearing winter the sun was still out.

I couldn't waste my precious opportunity to stay warm, and began moving. I'd have to more or less cross America, which is way bigger than it has to be, in hopefully less than a month. As long as there are no ridiculous roadblocks, which there generally are in my hell of a life, then we should be good.

Days go by, thirteen to be exact. Nothing new happening in my life, apart from the odd run-in with the local fauna and of course the damned hellhounds chasing me nearly every night. It was typical, the days shortening immensely, leaving only six to eight hours of daylight. I stopped counting after a week went by. Too much thinking, and not enough eating. The treks were getting longer, or my pace was slowing. Either one, I needed a meal, something bigger than the random berries that were scattered along in bushes.

Something tangible, meat. Protein or something big, most nights the moon was high enough that I could evoke enough of this taint to get me something juicy. The myths about werewolves were almost completely spot on, full moons were just the nights that we could go all out. The fur, the teeth, the claws. The big beautiful, pale moon was something that I began to yearn for. Nights were not as useful without the moon, and it almost made me wish I could see Artemis. That was something that I wouldn't want of course, that would just mean arrows and pain. Neither of those were things that were wanted.

Though I got what I asked for in my mental battles with myself, the moon was hanging low and dark overcast by a cloudy night sky. Stars weren't even visible beneath the thick layer of stratus clouds. Taking a rest with my back against a tree and ass in the dirt, a long silver arrow embedded itself next to my head. Shocking me out of whatever half-baked delusion I had been reduced to with the lack of food. My eyes scanning through the night, but with the complete lack of night even my vision was impared.

That was until I saw the two orbs of silver floating in the darkness in front of me, and a sick smirk that honestly scared me. The goddess of the hunt in all her glory was once again in front of me, baring what looked like an evil grin. But, again, I am rather malnourished. "No need to fear, Perseus. I know what you need." The voice piercing through the cold, silent night like the arrow she released. The scent, oh the sweet metallic smell that perked up my tired body. How could I not become a mere beast at the aroma of meat.

A small growl managed to work it's way up my throat as I stood from my position. I could almost feel her slight trepidation, there was no way that the goddess in front of me had a small bit of fear. Right? After all, I am just a lowly demi-god, we all know that the gods are perfect in thought and design. Right? Shaking my head out of my reverie, I bowed low. "I'm sorry for that, Lady Artemis. My hunger is getting the best of me at the moment... What can I do to receive what you have?" My voice soft, and my head still bowed. I knew who had the lead, and it was most certainly not me.

The smirk in her voice was not unnoticed as she spoke, "Nothing. You are going to be a valuable asset to us at Olympus. I cannot, and will not have you dying on me. Besides, Thalia would have my head if you were to perish. So, while I'm not doing this happily... Take it." I greedily took it out of her hand, shifting back into a bow before attacking the meat feverishly.

It was disgusting... But so, so delicious that I could not stop. My hunger did not subside when I was finished with the hunk of beef, my face blooded from the ravaging I did to the slab. My eyes moving up and meeting the goddess' in front of me. She shifted back half a step, not enough that anyone normal would've noticed. Yet I noticed, and she knew that I noticed. "Perseus, do not be foolish." Her voice harsh, conjuring up the image of the powerful goddess that she was.

The fight, if we were to have one would've been so one sided it couldn't have last more than five seconds, and two hits. She hits me, and I hit the ground. Even in my hunger, the inner demon I fought with knew that it would be death. My head backed down once more, and once again I felt the smirk she had rest back on her face. Anger bubbling up within my gut once more, threatening to release at the littlest of pressures.

"Do any other Olympians know?" My voice surprised me, it was hard and rough and I knew it was the utter madness that was burning in my stomach. However, I needed to move to a different topic or there was no way I would be able to stop myself from attacking her. Artemis shook her head, not that I would've seen with my head bowed so far down before speaking.

"No, your father would take you back to his kingdom if he knew. I know you don't want that though, you don't want an easy life. I can see it in you, Perseus. You are a fighter, and living under the sea, secluded from us. You couldn't do it." Was she trying to provoke me? It certainly sounded like it. Could she really read me like a book? Was I that easy to understand? I thought that my emotions were a little bit harder to figure out than that.

"You don't know me, Artemis. Nor what I'm capable of." A dreadfully angry tone lacing my voice, as I once again locked eyes with the goddess in front of me. It was just her and I. No one else, no other hunters. My belly full, and my heart and soul ready for a true fight. Artemis was so unbelievably right. All I knew was the thrill of the fight, and my blood boiled for it.

A smirk lit her face, knowing that this was inevitable. Werewolves and hunters don't go together. She knew this, and I knew this.

 **-Artemis-**

He needs this, I thought to myself. Looking at the disheveled young male right below me, the ferocious expression resting on his face. A few more words would be all it takes to make him spring into action. Was it really for him though? Or was it for myself. Nothing proved worthy anymore. Hunts were stale, nothing was intense anymore. It was all just so... Blase. There was no more excitement, and yet here was young Perseus making me excited. Wrong wording, but regardless.

How many years has it been since a demi-god has challenged me? A very long time indeed. The smirk stayed upon my face as I continued to stare into those sea green eyes of his. "Challenge me, Perseus. Release it, everything." This is for him, not for me. Not at all.

His eyes changed, those ocean like eyes that I had almost come to like swirled into some disgusting yellow. A tinge of ichor before going to the color of an animals. Here it was, a growl released from his lips as they turned into a snarl. "I challenge you, Lady Artemis. A fist fight to last the ages." His right swung, far quicker than I actually anticipated and it hit. It hit hard. Right rib, possible fracture. It was then that I realized he had fought Kronos to basically a standstill and that had been near a year ago. Perseus would only get stronger.

However, I wouldn't take that laying down and as his left came in for a strike my own left struck out. Slapping against his forearm and using some of my godly strength I knocked his strike off course, while using my right to punch his chest. Deflected, something that was expected. My own right was knocked off course before he went for a spartan kick. His rage was clouding his mind, and that would only spell my victory. Perseus must have known, right?

Dodging away from his kick, I grabbed his leg with both hands and flipped him. His body flipped through the air once, landing on his stomach. For a moment he stayed stunned, a growl forming out of his throat once more before jumped to his feet and charged me. This time however, his charge was far faster than his first. Nearly unbelievably fast, his large arms grappled around my ribs as he crushed. The wind released from my body like he was squeezing a damned bagpipe.

The large seventeen year old dropped me hard onto a fallen tree, if the wind hadn't already left my body then it would've then. I laid against the tree, reeling from the fact that Perseus Jackson, son of Poseidon and a mere male was able to thoroughly ruin my night in such a quick fashion. But it wasn't over, as he stood above me. His eyes returned to their normal color, and a look of realization dawned on his face.

I struck harder than when he hit me, landing a rib breaking punch into the side of his body causing him to fall backwards a few steps. His blood landing on the silver of my clothing with a hideous smear. Stalking over to him I looked down at the young hero, a sad glint in my eye. In my anger at being rather beaten I may have gone a little bit too far.

Perseus glared, and growled at me but he knew it was over. Too many of his ribs were broken, and he was smart enough to stay down. "You did good, Perseus. Anger is something you must control though." My tone honest as I reached into my small bag and pulled a piece of ambrosia and a small bottle of nectar out. Holding out for him to take, he grunted in pain and grabbed both before greedily sucking both down.

"My lady, that was unbelievably dirty." A tiny smirk pulled at his lips, but his glare didn't lessen. I couldn't tell if he was being cheeky or not, shrugging my shoulders lightly I gained my own smirk. "Yes, well. That hold of yours wasn't exactly fun for me." It was definitely possible my ribs were fractured, but my immense healing factor would solve that problem in a few minutes.

Young Perseus looked away from me, up into the sky as if he was searching for something. A small clearing of clouds opened up as if he created them. The pale moon shone down on us, relieving us both slightly. A groan came from the son of Poseidon as he corrected his seating on the ground, his head hung low. "Thank you, Lady Artemis. I feel much better."

A grin made it's way up to my face, and I nodded slightly. I had already spent to much time with the young man. A shiver ran down my spine at the thought of spending anymore time with him, but then again... it wasn't exactly painful for me. "Get some sleep, Perseus. You have a long journey ahead of you. I will not be bringing you food often, as much as I hate to say it. Use the curse, it'll keep you alive." And with that, I was gone. Leaving to go find my hunters, wherever I left them.

Of course, I could always just flash to where they were. Yet where would be the fun in that. It was after all... The thrill of the hunt.

 **-Perseus-**

Pain, something that I'd become far too used to while only being seventeen years old. Aches, and bruises crossed my chest and side. The rather short fight with the goddess of the moon made me realize that the gods may not be as powerful as they lead us to believe. Unless of course, she wasn't even going all out on me. Which, is a definite possibility. She did say that Poseidon would have her head if she hurt him. Something that I wouldn't put my father past doing, I would probably do the same thing if my metaphorical son got killed by a man hating goddess.

Regardless, the night was nearing it's end and I still hadn't slept. My eyes closed unconditionally as Morpheus slowly allowed me into his realm and my dreams began to take place. However, just as luck would have it that I would not be having any normal dreams. No, of course not. Peaceful slumber was not allowed for demi-gods like myself.

Wolves patrolled the forest, not noticing as I strolled into the camp. Nay, town. It wasn't small enough to be considered a camp. Large tents set up haphazardly, but one stood out above the rest. Large, with skulls and other bones criss-crossing over it like some kind of macabre quilt. Lycaon's tent. Only he would have something as large and grandiose as that. Howls began, the cacophony of hundreds of wolves was horrid on the ears.

Even if some of them were pleasant to listen to, the sheer amount of them was the problem. That's when I saw him come out of his tent, an aggressive expression resting on his face. I turned and ran, I was positive if that if I were to stay then he would notice me. That could not happen, not while I still had a job to do for Artemis. I felt something prick the back of my neck before I was awoke with a shock.

My eyes bursting open as my hands grasped at the back of my neck, squishing the damned ant that stung me. "Prick." My voice harsh, and filled with annoyance at the rude awakening. Yet, I much preferred this over being found out before my mission had even truly began.

So I walked, and I walked... And I walked some more. My mission would see an ending, whether it be at the claws of Lycaon or at the painted nails of Artemis. One way or another my mission would end, and I still couldn't foresee if it would end if success or failure.

* * *

Author's note: So, I couldn't help myself. 2 chapters in one day? I'll be honest, probably not gonna happen. But I was kind of excited and it just had to come out. Again, if I made any spelling errors or whatnot please let me know so I can edit them out. And criticism is welcome, I'm definitely not perfect. Also, I know it's looking like it'll be a Percy/Artemis story but I haven't exactly figured out who I'd like him to end up with. I think it would be cool, but if you guys would rather have him with someone else, I'm cool with it. My preferences happen to be mostly goddesses, but I feel Thalia could be a good option. I don't see too many Percy/Thalia stories.

Anyways, thank you for reading. And have a good day!


	3. Fellow wolves

**-Hestia-**

Hope, the gentle burning flame that either rises up in times of crisis or becomes a dull ember. Many of the god's children feel hopelessness, yet here was one that wouldn't stop striving for greatness. The sweet feeling of his strength rolling off of him in waves as I watched, easily one of my favorite, if not my favorite, demigods. The son of Poseidon never seemed to back down from any sort of fight, and even though a few weeks ago he had been nothing but embers the fire had returned. And it was glorious. Such ambition from such a young man, the fire in my hearth roared with the beat of his heart.

Why did I have a feeling that such a young hero would continue to inspire future generations of demigods to come? There was a sort of gnawing feeling in the back of my head that there was something else coming, a threat that even though he was no longer completely mortal, he would have to rise to the top once more. Be the hero that we need. Oh Perseus, what a harsh life you live.

I watched silently through my flames of the hearth, the son of Poseidon trekking through the lands. He was already half way to Los Angeles, assuming that's where he was going. Why else would he have stayed in America, had there not been another reason for fighting. No, he must have been going to the camp of wolves. There seemed to not be any maliciousness in his reasoning, as he spoke to himself almost like a mental patient.

Wishing that I could be of some help to the young werewolf, my thoughts drifted around my abilities and what they could do. Of course, I couldn't exactly make him my surrogate son or my champion. Too much of my essence would mix with his scent, the wolves of Lycaon's pack would surely think somethings amiss. Yet, maybe I could give him something to ease his troubles on his journey. Thoughts continued to swirl in my head as I sat in front of my hearth, my eyes following his movements intently. A gift was all I could give him, and he had a weapon. He did seem rather gaunt, as my eyes tracked him. Food would be the most useful, but he has been known to not accept gifts from the Olympians.

Tucking my knees to my chest, cuddling close to the fire as it was the only source of heat or light in the dim throne room. I began to miss the young hero at Camp Half-blood, one of the only demigods to pray to me in times of need. Young Perseus, do not forsake us for our misdeeds.

 **-Thalia-**

Lady Artemis was different, I could see it in her eyes. There was a sort of fire brewing within the moon-like glow of her godly eyes. One trip into the forest by herself wouldn't have done it, she's been doing that more recently. So why would this one be any different? We were still tracking Percy, it's not like he was trying to avoid leaving any hints of his movement. But we were still at least a day away from his location, yet she wouldn't attempt to meet him by herself. Right? I didn't dare question her myself, too much risk and not enough reward.

My job as lieutenant continued though, even when she was gone from the hunt for hours to days. Continue the training of the hunters, we were never good enough. Well, good enough to stomp the campers in the dirt whenever we went to the camp. But never good enough in our own hearts. A jog through the forest would calm my nerves, and maybe a spar with some of the other hunters.

"Phoebe, Lily, Wendy. Let's go for a jog." Said hunters just looked at me for a moment, they had just been sitting at the tables not really doing anything. Phoebe cleaning her knives, Lily polishing her boots, and Wendy. She actually wasn't doing anything, just sitting there with a scarily blank expression on her face. Yet, they all stood next to me and waited. Phoebe just looked at me and gave me a 'well, what're you waiting for' look.

"Okay, you got me up. How far are we going?" The young legacy of Ares asked, a tinge of annoyance lacing her voice. I honestly hadn't thought that far ahead, just needing to go out and do something. How these girls were able to just sit around, and in Wendy's case literally doing nothing, was beyond me.

Shrugging my shoulders, I took off. My legs carrying me swiftly through the surprisingly thick brush of Missouri. The feeling of three others behind me caused my neck to tingle involuntarily. Though I wasn't the fastest hunter by any means, I suppose that we weren't exactly jogging. This was more of an intense sprint through the forest, Phoebe would probably stay annoyed with me.

"Thalia, why" A tiny pant came from the semi-immortal legacy of Ares. "Are we doing this? Much better ways to work on cardio." Her voice sounded rather strained and I realized that she was one of the slower hunters. Well, except for when using a bow or knives, even a sword. She was quick with weapons, without a doubt.

"'Cause it's good for you." Was my simple response, but that only served to annoy the older of the huntresses, and earn a chuckle from the other two. "C'mon, this is fun and you know it." A teasing lilt entering my voice, grinning back at her for a moment before continuing my sprint. All I got in return was an aggravated grunt, then the feeling of encroaching footsteps. Turning my head to look back at them, I was met with the large arm of Phoebe. Tackling me to the ground and pinning my arms down. "No more running." She announced, panting heavily. "I'm not good at it. I will fight you if you keep running."

Laughing softly through my heavy breathing, I nodded my head. "Alright, we can be done. Just please get off me, you're way heavier than you look." Once again teasing the older hunter, and getting a glare in response before feeling the weight heave off of me. "Thank you." I simply responded before jumping to my feet. "You said you wanted to fight? Let's go."

Phoebe grinned maliciously, cracking her knuckles and nodding her head before finding her stance. "Your wish, milady." Oh no, I was in for it now.

 **-Artemis-**

That little spat of ours last night was way more even than anticipated, I'm not okay with that. What went wrong? Did I give him too little credit, or are my skills going down the drain? Impossible, No way could I be getting sloppy, when all I do is work hard and train with my hunters. I refuse to accept it. Clearly, me and my girls must train harder. The bout that me and that dreadful son of Poseidon showed me that I need to work ten times more intensely than before.

Yet, it was such a rush of excitement. Thrilling even while my lungs were being forced to expel the air in them. Even whilst he bruised my ribs, it was too entertaining. Though I knew that those fights wouldn't be allowed to go on for very long, if at all more than once. Young Perseus would soon be at the 'sanctuary' for wolves. I'm no betting woman, but twenty drachma would be on the line that Perseus meets his maker. He'd probably gut the wolf, regardless of who it was.

Perseus would probably gut Lycaon given the opportunity, he's seen the cunning and ruthlessness that the king of werewolves is recognized for. Friends and enemies alike have been torn apart by the vicious claws he has.

Gingerly my hands grazed over the golden splotches that lit up my skin, almost as if they were fireworks in the night sky. I hadn't expected the bruises to stay for this long, nor did I think they'd continue to ache. Yet they did, a grumbling annoyance at every odd turn of my body. It was honestly beginning to grate on my nerves, and I noticed myself lashing out at every small sound that was too close to me.

Eventually I took some of the newly attained huntresses to join me on a hunt, we still had mouths to feed after all. Finding great pleasure in hunting some of the forest's natural fauna, especially the deer. More intelligent than most people gave them, and their hearing was near incredible. Our feet had to be swift and silent like the running breeze, and our breathing had to be as soft as the riverbed.

Myself and the young hunters found our mark, a large buck stood proudly over a small field. A few doe spotting the landscape, snacking on the grass with little worry. After all their buck was keeping keen watch over the area. No matter that we were wearing silver, the shining material on our clothing didn't give up our position. I was a goddess after all.

Dark brown eyes met my own as I glanced at the youngest of the few, little Cynthia held a small bow in her grasp and an arrow gently laid between her index and middle finger. At the nod of my head, the young daughter of Hephaestus notched the arrow and drew aim. Eyeing her stance, finding a few flaws in it but otherwise not seeing anything drastic. Breathe in, I thought to myself and she did, right before loosing the arrow. Gently, like a knife through butter, the arrow shot straight and true. Sinking into the target's chest right behind the shoulder blade, the buck made to run but didn't get very far.

Cynthia ran into the clearing to end the poor animal's suffering, my eyes lit up as she gave me her thanks. A gentle smile formed on my face as the other hunters and myself made our way into the clearing. "Thank you, Cynthia. You did very well, a few mistakes in your form that we can correct. But otherwise, you've learned very quickly. I'm quite proud."

I was met with a beaming smile, the young girl in front of me as happy as can be. "All because of you, and my fellow sisters, Lady Artemis." She replied softly, removing the arrow from the buck and grabbing it's legs. "I will need help carrying him though." Chuckles came from my right and left as they helped heave the buck up onto their shoulders. Feeling a little bit guilty that I could've transported the animal back to camp, I had been about to say something but was beaten to it by Cynthia.

"No worries, Lady Artemis. We've got this one." My young little hunters, I cared for them too much. Not a single soul would dare hurt them, or they would face my wrath. Smiling brilliantly at my girls, bobbing my head up and down. "Let's return to camp then, shall we?" Rhetorical question aside, we made off. Though thoughts ran through my head at what a certain son of the sea was facing, they were quickly dispersed. No reason to think about him at the moment.

 **-Perseus-**

Walking was boring, like incredibly boring. Too much walking had been done recently, even the word was beginning to bother me. It seemed to hang over my head like an executioners axe, not that vocabulary would be a reason to die. Regardless, it was taking it's toll on me. Feet aching like the rest of my now bruised body. At least I'd still be bruised when I walked into Lycaon's camp. Somewhat more believable that I'd been hunted by a certain squad of angry girls. No silver injuries though, so they could be a wee bit suspicious of that. Ah well, I'm sure fighting will have to be done to earn my place in his pack. Hopefully I will see the man, er wolf, that I'm looking for. He will have hell to pay for turning me into this monstrosity.

Is fire still one of our weaknesses? Maybe I'll burn him on a stake... I doubt they have silver there, so I hope that fire still hurts us. Well, nonetheless I would be brutally maiming the prick if I see him.

My walk continued for days, the obnoxious sounds of cicadas ringing in the distance. Birds chirping and singing, if only my life were one of a Disney princess. I feel like I'd end up being Ariel, I can already talk to fish. I'm halfway there. Chuckling to myself at those thoughts I pressed on.

There it is, Los-fucking-Angeles. Normally I didn't cuss, well extensively anyways, but this was an exciting moment. Weeks had gone by before I'd finally arrived, now to just find a rogue pack of wolves. Shouldn't be hard, they smell horrible as it is.

Luckily for me, or unluckily, after a few hours of being in Los Angeles they came upon me. Just a small group of werewolves, dressed as normal like they were adventurous youths. Albeit a little bit older than myself, but their scent was strong. As if a dog had just run through a mud pit and came out into a monsoon stench. If I were a punny man, I would say it was quite ruff.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" Bad guy number one asked, a rather intense tone filling his voice. He was dressed like a beatnik, equipped with creepy goatee and whatever those hats were called.

"Looks like a lost little boy, huh, Archebod?" Slimy second responded his tone equally disgusting, but he looked much more like a hipster youth of today. Decked out in plaid shirt, and unkempt beard, the type that would be entertaining to hit.

Then there was the lone female of the group, standing behind the two stanky men with a feral grin upon her face. "You boys smell that, right? He's still green, I doubt he's even made his first kill." Shivers ran down my spine at the inflection in her voice, something told me she wasn't a very nice lady.

The stench of her was equally as rough but at least she looked the part, dressed in a hippies garb and what I could assume was the least washed pair of jeans in the universe.

Youngling I was not, if they wanted a fight they would get one. Ever since my fight with Artemis I was itching to see real action, the hot experience of blood coating my blade and hands. I would watch with a sick satisfaction as they breathed their last. My hand drifted down to my jean pocket, gripping the golden pen, preparing myself for the upcoming action. It was then that I wished for the ability to still use silver weapons. The battle would be a little bit easier with it, ah well, my strength would overpower the goons in front of me easily. My cocky thoughts were interupted by a searing feeling in my ribs.

Whilst lost in my thoughts the smarmy second had shoved a switchblade into my gut, his hand still gripping the blade. As he moved to rip it out my hand shot forward gripping his wrist so tight I felt his bones snap. Werewolf's strength were nothing to scoff at to say the least. His scream of agony was cut short as the same blade he had sunk into my flesh was embedded into his own jugular. Blood coughed onto my face as I began to grin maliciously.

"Just to let you know, sneak attacks are frowned upon from where I come from." My voice gruff, agitated and it almost hurt to speak. As if I was supposed to be growling instead of talking, my eyes moved up to the smaller of the two males. Our eyes met in a clash of wills before he made the first move, pulling a baseball bat from his back and swinging at me with wild abandon.

I dodged strikes left and right before he feinted a swing and brought his fist into an uppercut, catching me hard into the face and knocking me backwards a few steps. My tongue hurt like a bitch, and the extra piece of it that wasn't there before told me why. Spitting the piece out and looking at him with stormy, rage filled eyes I lashed out. Smashing the bat into splinters and rushing him. Surprise lit up his face as my fists collided with his chest, the snap of his bones and the coughing of the metallic liquid that filled his body signified his defeat.

My knuckles stung, the enemies and my blood covering them like wet paint still dripping from a wall. Remembering the third, I was drawn to the woman who stood stock still. A grin marring her other wise ugly face, "Lycaon will like you. You've killed some of more recently turned betas. Let's go, and don't fall behind." Well, that was easier than expected. My ribs aching once more, getting real tired of being hit there, I followed the hippie woman. Letting her lead me back towards her home, the stench seemed to double in intensity. How someone could live smelling like that was beyond me, I had to fight off the impending vomit in my throat.

My tongue, I wondered if I could still speak properly after losing the tip of it. It wasn't exactly a big piece of it missing but it would serve as a reminder to not take things lightly with the werewolves. They wouldn't hesitate to take off more than that, it was a good lesson to learn now rather than later. "Do you have any water?" Croaking at the hippie, throat dry and painful I glanced at her with disdain clear in my eyes.

Nodding her head she retrieved a dirty looking canteen and handed it over, oh how I didn't want to drink out of this. But my internal wounds would heal a little bit. Taking a drink the urge to vomit rebounded and this time it was a very real possibility. But I managed to suck it back down and finish what was in my mouth. "Thank you, but no offense, seriously just heat it over a fire. Like, honestly." Okay, so I was trying my luck a little bit but she managed a short chuckle.

"Cheek, good. It just means I'll enjoy watching Lycaon put you in your place, insolent brat." Weren't hippies supposed to be nice? She was very much the opposite of what I would've expected. Well, sort of. The disgusting grin she had when we first met helped with the bad first impression. "Yeah, sure. I'll become second to none, just watch me. Lycaon won't know who walked into camp. I'll be above everyone. Just wait, cause when that day comes. You'll be damn sorry." Okay, maybe my words were way too egotistical.

The anger and emotion I felt were just too much, the boiling in my stomach for revenge putting a fire in me that was hard to quell. Maybe I should make a prayer to Nemesis. I'd bet she'd give me her blessing. That wasn't a half bad idea though, she wasn't exactly good friends to the Olympians, so she wouldn't disclose my location. Especially if I was nearing completion of my revenge... As long as he was actually there.

My thoughts were drifting all over the place, and I needed to get back to thinking strategies. My fists curling, the blood having dried and caking my knuckles and fingers like dried glue. Actually disgusting. Regardless, all thoughts of impending strategies were cut away when we finally stepped through the brush and into the camp.

It was exactly like my dream, but this time it was a reality. Wolves prowled around every corner, the stench of dog filling my nostrils. Scanning over my surroundings and deciding which paths would be the best to escape from, knowing that their haphazard tent placement would only help me in my escape attempt. Too easy was it to distinguish areas from each other, had it been mazelike it would've been another story. Thank the gods than they were less than intelligent when it came to mapping out defenses and territory.

Yet, standing high in the center was Lycaon's tent. Seeming much bigger, and much more dangerous than the dream I had. "Well, runt. Prepared to get knocked down a peg?" The older wolf growled in my direction, but that was nothing to compose me for what was about to happen.

Lycaon stepped out of his tent, dressed in a surprisingly fancy tuxedo suit his terrible yellow eyes scanned over his home. Though they stopped once they met my own, and it was then I knew that things might get hairy. "Perseus Jackson, what brings you here?" His voice malevolent, and his grin equally spiteful. The king of werewolves knew exactly why I was here, well, sort of. The wolf's nose was obviously well trained to spot the stench of a new blood.

"Come, let's get acquainted, young one." What a prick. My throat tightened up as my legs seemed to move on their own, following the terrifying king of werewolves into his den. His absolutely ripped arms holding open the flap and allowing me first entrance. The opening fading into the dark canvas that was the door after I made my way in.

"Sit. We have a lot to go over." Dear gods what have I got myself into?

* * *

Author's note: I'll be honest, I'm pretty happy with how this chapter went. More so on the last parts with Percy, I feel like it flows a wee bit better. But I'm not entirely sure. I added the Hestia bit just to put her out there and well, I like Hestia so I couldn't help myself. It'll set something up for the future, otherwise it would've been odd for her to just randomly appear in one of the later chapters with like a 'here you go, heres ten different powers and abilities that make things incredibly easy for you.' Granted, thanks to TheMag1c1an for letting me know that Percy did seem a little strong and Artemis a little weak. So, I'm trying to scale it down a bit. I want him to be a badass, cause who doesn't. But he still shouldn't have been able to so easily get Artemis down, and that's something I'll fix in future chapters. I think I will go with a Percy/Artemis story, it feels like it'll fit nicely if I can do it right.

Also, if you think I'm using too many I's in my writing please let me know. Normally, my writing tends to stay away from first person perspective but I felt as though it would read a bit better if it were. If not, I could start adding more third person views? It may make fights better, and not I, my, me. You know.

Thank you everyone whose read, followed/favorite or commented! It means a lot to me! Have a good day!


	4. More tasks ahead

**-Perseus-**

Lycaon was an impressive man, wolf rather, standing much taller than he realistically should. His voice was also something that scared me, it was the sound of a fork and a ceramic plate clanging together, sort of. At least both sounds gave me something to cringe at. Not a pleasant experience, not at all. Though he was an intimidating guy, the king of werewolves was fairly reasonable.

"Do you drink? Of course you do, your life is too short. I will not take no for an answer." Okay, he was sort of reasonable. Pouring himself and mine a glass of wine, what it was I had no idea. I wasn't exactly old enough to drink alcohols or spirits, all I knew was that it looked the color of blood. The rather tart scent of aged grapes filled my nostrils as I held the glass close to my mouth. The yellow of his eyes seemingly glowing in the dark lighting of the tent as they stared down at me, wondering what I would do.

I bowed my head slightly, "Thank you, Lord Lycaon." Though my voice wasn't very compliant, as I wasn't exactly sure if that was the right thing to call him. Though the boisterous chuckles that followed made me feel a little more secure in my titling of him. "Not many call me lord, young Perseus. Call me what you will. I can smell your strength, both in the blood of your father and the curse that flows within you. I believe that you will do well in here, as long as you can control your tongue to some of the older members." Surprisingly nice, but I knew that he wouldn't show me this much kindness for long. There was another, hidden reason for his niceties.

Finally after a few long moments I took a sip from my glass, the harsh liquid falling down my throat burning slightly as it went down. But my face didn't show my true feelings, and I gave a small smile towards the king of werewolves. "It's good." I think? Honestly, never really had any of the sorts so it may have been good or maybe it was bad. But I don't think that he would purposefully drink something that he didn't enjoy. After a moment, a small smirk flowing across his face he took a sip from his own glass.

The king seemed to be rather happy with his choice of drink and nodded his head slightly to himself. "I have a task for you." He spoke out of the blue, having seemingly been lost in his own thoughts for a few minutes, or maybe that's just what it felt like. He would without a doubt wipe the floor with me at the moment, and I'd rather not test my luck with the king of wolves. His eyes flashed over to me, "You're still in contact with the gods, are you not? You cannot fool me, Perseus. You're a lackey to the gods as you've always been. Regardless of what you are, you hold yourself with too much pride to be allowed this curse to bring you down." A feral grin stretched across his face, his eyes lighting up with malice at the thought of what he was going to say next.

"You will use your connection to the gods to bring me either a hunter of Artemis, or a camper from your disgrace of a home. It can be whoever you wish, and it can take up to 3 months to complete. Yet, the moment you return to this camp you will have brought a demigod along." There was finality to his words, and I knew that he wouldn't take no for an answer. "If you return empty handed... Well, you already know the pain that would come with that, don't you?"

My head bobbed in acceptance of his words, there was no room for argument. "Do this, young Perseus, and my doors will always be open to you. You will have proved your worth to me. You have a week before you must leave. Get acquainted with your fellow breed, use them if you must. I do not care how you get this done. Now go." With a flick of his hand, he returned to his wine and I knew that as my cue to leave.

Walking from Lycaon's tent, my legs taking me around the camp while I scanned the camp, again mapping out mentally any obvious details and making note of anything that could be useful to an escape. Though, it seemed for the time being that King of werewolves had some respect for me. How much that would change in the future was unknown to me, he was a very fickle king after all. Feeding his own sons to Zeus means that he probably isn't a very stand up guy. Regardless, he showed me a decent amount of respect and that was appreciated. Most of the gods did not.

Unfortunately, I still hadn't caught sight of the beast who turned me. Maybe I would attempt to contact the goddess of revenge, she'd probably send me on the right track. Tonight after dinner I would go far out into the woods and make to speak with the goddess. Though I've heard she isn't exactly the easiest to talk to, and I expect she'll want something out of me in return. Hopefully, she's not like Aphrodite and want anything sensual in nature. Smirking to myself and shaking my head at the thoughts swirling in my head I continued my walk.

Though my day got certainly a lot better when the hippie-wolf from before made an appearance once more, a shit eating grin plastered on her face until she realized I was completely unharmed. "How? How are you not bloodied and bruised? Lycaon should be eating your face for dinner right now?" She nearly screeched, her teeth elongating into fangs and her nails gaining a dark tint to them. "No matter, I'll take it into my own hands, filthy degenerate." I could feel the eyes watching us, too many of them. Not entirely a fan to be honest, the experience of being stared at was weirding me out. Regardless, she attacked with reckless abandon.

Her attacks were sloppy, angry and overall quite poor. Ferocious but inaccurate, she hadn't even attempted to rile me up. Goad me into losing my patience and attacking in a primal nature. The hippie-wolf had sealed her own fate, but I couldn't help but feed the crowed. More than likely I would draw the fight out and work up a frenzy within the camp. It may upset Lycaon but, their savage grins and lustful eyes gave me a somewhat boost of confidence after the initial weirdness of it all died off.

Dodging left and right, my feet guiding me swiftly as I occasionally knocked her hands away from me. She wasn't nearly as strong as she let on and her strikes confirmed that. Noticing an opening my knee flew, snapping into her knee with a sickening crunch and the rightfully macabre scene of her leg going the wrong way. But I wasn't done, "You're making a fool of yourself." Though a tease it was, the tone in my voice left nothing entertaining to be heard. Her hands had reached for her leg but I kicked her back onto the ground, stepping on her wrist.

"Just as your friends this morning went, so will you. You should've learned your place." Growling and reaching down my hands came upon her neck, my fingers gripping tightly upon her throat. This was dark, even for me this was a bit much. Yet it had to be done, if I let any weakness show in this camp it would be my downfall and I couldn't and wouldn't allow failure. My grasp firm and my nails dug into her flesh, but I did not let up. Her own claws raked at my skin until they finally dropped, and her struggling ended.

The boiling in my blood demanded this but my heart shattered. What had I become? Such a beast, if only Artemis had put me down like I had wanted. None of this would've happened... Dear gods, please help me.

 **-Hestia-**

I watched, attention wrapped like a vice and my eyes could not stop looking upon the brutal display of strength. My poor hero, why had the fates destined him to be such. Was he not allowed a gentle life after his victory over Kronos? The tears prickled upon my flesh, falling along my cheeks as my vision clouded and my throat constricted. Such a youthful man seemed to age beyond his years in mere minutes. How could I help my hero? What could I do? He needed affection that much was clear, he would lose himself in madness and bloodshed if he continued to stay with them werewolves.

Through my murky vision I managed to steel myself, finding my nerve to speak to him when the night drew near. He would not stay in the camp for long, my understanding of Perseus told me that much. Once he was alone I would make my move, he must be shown love and compassion. That I believed to be the only true answer to his problem.

Hours had passed but night was finally upon us, my godly energy flashing and transporting me close to Perseus' location. He stood with his back to me, facing the moon as the young hero was poised precariously on the edge of a short cliff. Staring at his back, it stiffened before relaxing albeit only minutely. When he finally spoke, his voice was rough and seemingly uncaring. "Lady Hestia, to what do I owe the pleasure?"

My chest trembled at the coolness of his tone, such an affectionate hero turned into stone in matters of weeks. This could be countered though, it would just take time. At least that's what I hoped, and hope after all is one of the few things that matters. "Percy-" Had that been the first time I'd used the nickname of his? "Do not fear me, I'm only here for your best interest-" Though I had been about to continue the sight of him shifting towards me broke me out of my speaking and halted my thoughts.

Bright yellow eyes shown brightly in the night, "Tonight might not have been the best night, Lady Hestia." The son of Poseidon spoke once more, a slight twitch in his head but nonetheless I persevered. My feet taking me forward a few more feet until I was right upon him, arms gingerly reached out towards him before I took him in a hug. It was rather odd seeing as how my body was still in the form of that of an eight year old yet my grip was strong. Percy stiffened once more before it broke down and he grabbed onto me tightly, dropping to his knees so he could hold me tighter.

"Why, Lady Hestia? What have I done? Where did I go wrong?" Voice breaking as the warm tears spread upon my shoulder and all we did was hug tighter. "You did nothing wrong, Percy. You're still a wonderful man, do not let anyone tell you otherwise. Such a strong, dedicated soul. I promise that you'll end up in the Isle of the Blest, no matter what you do." My respect for the son of Poseidon was nothing but extreme. He'd been given such a horrible hand in life, and yet here he was. Grappled onto me weeping his eyes out of the deaths of others, because it still hurt him. No matter how much he believed he enjoyed fighting.

"Let it out, Percy. You've been strong enough for this month." And he did, the tears continued to fall like water out of a dam. "You deserve so much more than I can offer." I would be there for him, no matter what he did. The son of Poseidon was in my care from now on, regardless of what anyone said. My brother, Zeus, could impale himself where the sun doesn't shine if he believed he could end my Percy's life. I loved all demigods equally, but Percy stood out amid them.

 **-Thalia-**

Life had been hell for the past few weeks, between Percy being turned into a monster, even though I still loved him like family, and Artemis acting strange it was just beginning to get to me. My aches and pains seemed to be amplified. Yet I stayed strong, the younger huntresses still needed to be trained, and my job as lieutenant was never complete. Too many things to do, too many people to look after. I needed a break, honestly. Music wasn't cutting it anymore, and the last time I had felt at peace was when Phoebe knocked me into next week. Which actually is probably what created all these aches and the lots of bruises I now sported.

Wandering around the camp my list of chores that needed to be done rested between my finger and thumb. They could wait a little bit, as I sat on the edge of camp my thoughts seemed aimless. All I could do was think about when I may see Percy again, gods only knew how messed up he had to be at the moment. Wondering what the campers were thinking when they basically threw him to the er, wolves so to speak.

While I had been alive before being turned into a tree, I respected Annabeth even if she was much younger than myself. But it diminished greatly as I watched some of the things she did, don't get me wrong she is very talented but she just had a way of doing things that I didn't like. Too much thinking, whereas I'm far more emotionally driven. So, she obviously wasn't okay with Percy being what he was and helped kick him out of his only real home.

Poor Percy, you need to visit us. Or at least message me, or something! Leaving me hanging like this out in the cold with a strange goddess sometimes moping around camp and sometimes springing around like a bat out of hell. Bipolar was the only way to describe it, but that felt rude to the people who actually were. She was just being strange, and I wanted to get to the bottom of it. Maybe I should send Percy an iris message... But then again, what if he was in the middle of the werewolf camp? I couldn't blow his cover. And so I sat, defeated, wondering when my favorite cousin was going to show up and mess with me and vice versa. I miss the Kelp Head I once knew.

 **-Nemesis-**

The boy had guts, I was nearly forced to give him that much. Amazingly the young hero of Olympus had contacted me, he sounded different than the last time I'd heard him. Tired would be the best way to describe it. When I'd heard his story it was a little more harrowing than I expected and well, he did draw on my heartstrings ever so slightly.

I'd help him with his thirst for vengeance for one thing and one thing only. The head of his enemy resting on a silver platter, of course I specified that it had to be on a silver platter. Seemed rather ironic to me at the very least. Though it would hurt the young hero, there were some sacrifices to be made and I would give him the wherewithal to make it happen. Whether it be courage to complete the act or anything else he needed.

It was because of him that my children had a cabin in the wretched place he used to call home. However, if the hero asked for anything more than I would need something more intense than that. Maybe the foot and hand of his ex-whatever she was to him. What was her name? Annabell? Something like that.

Regardless, I sat in my palace. A smug look of satisfaction rolling across my face as I leaned back into the dark leather chair beneath me. Yes, young Perseus would make me proud. That much I knew.

* * *

Author's note: Somewhat short of a chapter, I'm starting to feel like there isn't enough dialogue in my writing though. Let me know guys, do you want more dialogue or do you like it the way it is? I decided to try another point a view, using the goddess of revenge herself. Though I'm not sure if I did her character justice, maybe she should've been more sadistic? I feel like Percy did a good enough job being dark in the first portion of the chapter though. I hope Hestia's bit did a little to sweeten it up. And no, it's not gonna be a Percy/Hestia story, she's gonna be more of a motherly figure in his life. I'm still aiming for Artemis, it'll just be a few more chapters until we get into the nitty gritty of it.

Thank you for reading! Have a good day!


	5. Visiting Family

**-Perseus-**

Ears ringing, chest heaving, blood clotting. Those were the many things happening whilst I fought off several more attackers, of course the mongrels had to test me after the intro fight a few mornings ago. How many of them were there at this point? Arms burning from both the cuts spiraling down them and the exertion making for a rough time, scanning over the newly created battlefield I was baffled by the number of enemies I'd taken down.

Why were they so gung ho about this? Finally though it seemed that they had come to the concept that I would continue swinging, regardless of how many showed their ugly mugs. The brisk winter morning chilling my bloodied and beaten body to the core, the intense workout that I'd gone through not helping any longer as the adrenaline wore off. Lowering my sword arm after coming to the conclusion that there would be no more attackers, the pain in my body seemed to multiply. Why was it that no matter where I went there was someone attempting to harm me?

Hopefully peace would come now that I'd ended more werewolves than I cared to count. Luckily, only about four could bombard me with blows at once. Though it was challenging, my sword arm was strong and my movements were quick. They wouldn't bring me down, no matter the numbers. I needed help though, from anyone at this point. Artemis' hunters could come and I would graciously accept anything they offered. Which now that I thought about it probably would not be very much. Point still stands though.

After a few moments of calming my racing heart beat and returning my breathing to normal I began to search through some of the corpses. Finding drachmas and placing some over their mouths, maybe giving their souls some sort of respite in the underworld. Though I highly doubted it, considering the ferociousness with which they fought. It was commendable to say the least. The ravenous hunger within my gut was all but erased after the battle. It was a wonderful feeling, the feeling of finally being free for but a few minutes. Hopefully, it would be hours before it returned.

Shouldering the pack that Hestia had given me nights before, my trip to find Artemis and her hunters was back on. There would be no possible way for me to sneak back into Camp Half-blood, and honestly I didn't want to return there. Too many memories would dredge up, and that would only serve to harm my sanity. Holding my arms above my chest, I wished to find a creek and at least heal some of the wounds that no doubt covered a good portion of my body. Anything to help the aching in my body.

Sweet relief is all the only emotion that could be felt once I'd finally stumbled upon the gentle river in front of me. Staving off the motion to jump into the undoubtedly chilly waters, willing the water to keep me above it, I finally bent down. Running my fingers through the cold liquid and forcing it to travel up my arms, avoiding soaking my simple black hoodie. As much as I despised it, pilfering had been done to get this jacket. Though my feelings on thievery weren't generally very accepting, the werewolves were a bunch of dicks. Honestly, they could jump off a cliff, so personally it didn't matter what I took from them. All that mattered to me was that they felt bad about it.

After having spoke with Nemesis, my thoughts had wandered and I had begun to pray that she wasn't altering my behavior at all. Though I received no answer to my question, all I could do was assume that she wasn't. Through those ideas percolating through my head they began to stray towards the encounter with Hestia.

Where had she come from? Had she been watching me all this time? The goddess had very quickly become one of my favorites in the short amount of time we had spoken. Even though we hadn't met very much, she treated me with such respect and kindness that the decision to like her hadn't been cognitive. She had become almost a second mother to me, holding me close and allowing me some recess from the utter pain I've been experiencing. To sum the experience up, it was enjoyable and though I dreaded meeting most gods and goddesses alike; Lady Hestia filled me with happiness and another conversation with her was something my dreams were made of.

Too often had my contact with the gods ended with a verbal abuse, even at the hands of one of the more respectable goddesses, Artemis. She never ceased to insult me one way or another, though it was most likely because of my gender. Which by the way was incredibly rude, she could at least judge me based on actions and not what I am. Yet, there is little to argue about it is just how she acts.

As if speaking of the devil brought him to life, my thoughts seemingly formed the male hating goddess out of the air itself. Appearing before me in a bright flash of light, making me growl in annoyance and shield my now burning retinas from future pain. Bowing at the waist for a moment, I looked up at the auburn haired Olympian, wondering why she had taken the form of an older teen. Possibly around my age, but maybe a couple years younger at most. "Lady Artemis, I have news."

That seemed to gain her attention, a perfectly sculpted eyebrow rose in curiosity. The moon goddess simply gave me a 'go on' gesture, and now that I had made to mention what was needed to proceed with her task, my voice failed me. Mouth agape for several moments before my eyes changed direction, away from the venerable woman. Though my sights were no longer upon her, the scent of her annoyance was clear as day. "Perseus, speak. You've never held your tongue, why start now?" Though her tone exasperated the vocabulary used made me think she was being cheeky with me.

Facing her once more all I could do was nod my head and continue on, "Lycaon gave me a mission, and it's not an easy one... The dreadful beast tasked me with bringing either a camper or one of your, er, huntresses back to his abode." Ducking my head, and both mentally and physically preparing myself for an onslaught of punches and more than likely psychological attacks. She was upon me faster than previously prepared for, the goddess' hands gripping tightly around the front of my shirt. "Look at me, Perseus." Her tone no longer holding anything remotely amused sounding. "You will never have one of my hunters, do you understand that?" Nodding was all I could do, throat tightening as if a snake were wrapping around it.

The huntress continued to bore holes into me with her eyes, yet all I could do was look away. In my condition, there would be no doubt into who would win. The bout we had with each other about a month ago was a fluke, I knew it and she knew it. There would be no chance of me winning this time, not that I won last time. Her fists slowly released from the grip on my shirt and the Olympian shoved me back slightly, seemingly annoyed that she even had to get that close to me. "Lady Artemis-" A short hunting knife was upon my throat, just under my chin making me swallow visibly.

"Watch yourself, Perseus. My respect for you is draining quickly." My heart broke at her words, so the man-hating goddess did respect me at some point. It hurt, I cannot lie. "My lady, I had no intentions of attacking or coming after you or your huntresses. Merely wanting to tell you what I was tasked with." Even though she had been barely touching me with her blade it stung, silver on a werewolf's flesh even if very little was still undoubtedly painful.

"Believe me, I know, Hero of Olympus." How could a title that normally held such honor seemed to weigh a ton on my shoulders. "Come with me, Thalia wants to speak with you. It will be the only time you're allowed in my camp. Make the visit quick, the others will not be as pleased with your appearance." Good gods, why was there a feeling in my gut that told me this would not be a fun experience for me. With that, she grabbed onto my shoulder roughly and flashed us into the camp. Arrows were instantly drawn and facing me, "Lower your weapons." Her voice offering no complaints, and the hunters did as they were told. But by Zeus did I still not wish to be here, even if it were to see his own daughter.

 **-Thalia-**

Walking up to my cousin, a blank expression resting on his face and mine. Though his seemed forced, and if it were anyone else it would seem like he was trying to keep himself from shitting his pants. Yet, I don't think that was the case. He seemed surprisingly at peace, albeit tired. "You know, a simple hello would do just fine. But here you are, quiet as a mouse." Teasingly, I prodded his chest but that only earned a small grunt of pain from the son of Poseidon. That was when I noticed the bruises and small somewhat healed lacerations on his arm.

Forming a face of concern that he noticed quickly and stepped back from, "Don't worry, Thals. They're nothing." Well, at least he used my nickname. It was a start to say the least. "Yeah, I'm not taking that for an answer. Lift up your shirt." Crimson quickly flooded his face, his eyes scanning over the camp for a moment. There were still many other hunters standing around, watching our conversation with interest. "For my sake, please do not make me." Pleading with me would not work, Percy, you knew that.

"Guess I'll just have to do it myself." Grinning evilly at my cousin, I began to roll up my sleeves, preparing myself to have to chase him down if it was required. "No no, that's fine. I'll do it, don't let them shoot me." His hands fell down to the hem of his hoodie and pulled it up, showing off the large purple and black bruising that marred his normally tanned skin. It seemed like he was completely covered in them, just who did this to you, Percy? Even some of the other huntresses were taken aback by the sheer fact that he was at least sixty percent bruise.

"By the gods, Percy. Sit down, I'm fixing that up. I will not accept no for an answer." My poor cousin, what the Hades happened. "Did you take down a hundred men to get these?" I intoned, and began to rummage through a few bags to find ambrosia and nectar. For a moment he stayed quiet, yet he ended up grunting once more. "Close to it. Damn savages, the lot of them." Sighing heavily, and shaking my head and held out might big portion of the godly food with a bottle of nectar in my other hand. "Eat this, and drink this. Then I'll see what else you have broken." At first it seemed as though he didn't want to, but he eventually caved an scarfed most of it down quickly.

"You're a badass, Percy. By the gods, don't let anyone tell you differently. How you're even still standing is beyond me." Chuckling at his embarrassed expression, and enjoying the fact that it caused him as much before I began to scan the rest of him for anything major. "Dude, your left hand is crushed. You know this is gonna hurt like a bitch, right?" A nod of his head was the only response I got, so pulling a knife out of my boot and holding it out to him. "It stinks but bite down on it, and if you don't cry. I will officially be amazed, possibly even consider you a minor god." Grinning up at the older yet younger cousin of mine, he bit down on the leather grip. "Here we go."

 **-Artemis-**

Guttural screams filled the camp, Perseus' screams to be exact. Rushing out of my tent to find my Lieutenant kneeling in front of the hero of Olympus resetting the knuckles and other bones in his hands. At first I believed them to be in a rather indecent position from the view behind young Perseus, but as I neared them it quickly changed from anger to once again, respect for him. Like my lieutenant had said moments before, how he was even still standing was rather impressive. "Thalia, why wouldn't you at least knock him unconscious first?" The tears that pricked at Perseus' eyes and the nod of his head seemed to agree with my statement.

She set the last knuckle back into place, making it pop in a disgusting fashion, letting out another bout of agonizing yells. My lieutenant sat back on her heels and held the palm of her hand on her face. "Probably should've... Well, Percy. You're officially pretty much a minor god to me at this point." The anger in his eyes was palpable, and for a brief moment I was worried he would attack his cousin. Eventually the son of Poseidon just sat back down on the bench he was standing in front of, spitting the knife out of his mouth, groaning all the while. "I hate you, so much, Thals. So, so much."

I snorted, holding my hand over my grin, trying to hide it from view. However, it was too late, both Thalia and Perseus looked over at me. Both with annoyance clear in their eyes, yet that only served to make it that much funnier. Even though an hour or so ago I had been incredibly angry at the son of my uncle, he was easy to laugh at. Making it very easy of a target to say the least, it made me dislike him less to say the least. "Don't change, Thalia." Was all I told her, still trying to hold back chuckles, only earning a groan from said huntress.

Turning my sights to some of the other hunters in the area, looking at Phoebe for the longest and nodding my head to the left. Signaling for her to follow me, and she did. "Let's go hunt, we need food and I'd rather it be quickly." My eldest huntress simply smiled at me, "Well, lead the way, milady."

However, my thoughts still drifted back to a certain green eyed son of Poseidon. Maybe the young lad wasn't as horrible as previously thought. Not that I've ever truly hated him of course. He just aggravated me, I expected too much from him to say the least.

 **-Perseus-**

The mantra of 'by the gods' had been going through my head for far too long at this point, and it was getting grating. How many times could, I or someone else say it. Then again, it's nearly as bad as people using other religious figures, which can be just as ridiculous as our own. That thought now circulating through, I began to wonder if there was anything more grand. If these Olympians were wondrous in their own rights, then was it possible for there to be things even more intense? Too much thinking, shrugging my shoulders and enjoying the soothing sounds of nighttime in the forest.

Somehow I had managed to land a sweet cot from the hunters of Artemis, mainly Thalia. My cousin bribed her way into giving me something to sleep on for the night. Yet, I doubted it would last and it was more than likely that it would end up broken before sunrise. Thalia's fellow huntresses were vindictive little things to say the least. Maybe I should pack up and leave before actually falling asleep, but the fire that was raging next to me was just too nice. Having to make one for myself was a challenge, and even though I may end up with a few more bruises before the night was over, it would be worth the lack of effort.

Hopefully. Eventually, Morpheus allowed me into his realm. Coaxing me to sleep and allowing me one of the first peaceful nights I've had in months. Luckily, my dreams were of one of my favorite things in life. Lady Hestia. She was quickly becoming a second mother to me, and her actions were incredibly helpful for my soul. Appearing before her in the throne room of Olympus, she gave me a small smile. "Good night, Percy. How're you feeling?" Her voice inquisitive, but she knew exactly what I've been through over the day. "Sore, but alive. I will live, and it was rather nice to see Thalia. She seems to be doing well with Artemis. Somehow she actually manages to not get smote. Her cheek is as bad as mine." My lips curling up into an amused smile, showing off my actually gross teeth.

Hestia noticed, raising a short brown eyebrow for a moment before shaking her head. "Percy, there is a toothbrush and toothpaste in the backpack I gave you. Please, for me, use it." The goddess of the hearth made a gagging motion, "I don't even want to think about how they must feel.. Or the smell." After a moment of me running my cut tongue across my teeth she grinned teasingly at me before frowning slightly. "Unfortunately, Percy, our time is up. You must wake up now, the huntresses have sabotaged your cot. So, once you wake up you'll most likely find yourself rolling into the fire. Goodbye, Percy. Have a good day."

By Zeus what a sweetie. Sunshine fluttered into my eyes as I finally awoke, sure enough the two legs closest to the fire were sawed slightly. The moment that would sear my flesh was coming upon me, and there wasn't much I could do about it. Wait, son of Poseidon, with water in the air this was a cinch. Willing the water in the air to form a miniature monsoon over the fire, it quickly doused the flames. So, as soon as I moved even the slightly amount the legs snapped in half and sent me onto the ground. Right onto an incredibly huge ant's nest, seemingly dug overnight. To make matters worse, they were fire ants. Sure enough, they lit into me.

Stinging and biting me everywhere they could, my body wouldn't move fast enough. The sharp little pains enveloping my body made me very unaware of the fact that all the huntresses were out to witness the attacking of my everywhere. As I ran to the nearby lake and dove into it, letting the water swallow me hole. Though that may not have been the brightest idea, as it was still a chilly December morning and the liquid was very cold upon my flesh. Yet, I sunk letting the fluid touch every bit of my skin and washing away both the pains and the ants quickly.

If only I could exact revenge upon them, a plan began to form through my mind as I propelled myself out of the water, a somewhat mischievous grin lighting up my face. But first, to brush my damn teeth.

 **-Nemesis-**

What did the boy want now? Surly he hadn't completed his own quest for vengeance that quickly, it was much too drawn out, besides, his maker was nearly across the country from his location. When the iris message finally shown through I was met with a surprising sight indeed, standing maybe thirty or so feet away from him were the entirety of Artemis' little group of bitches, er, hunters. Even a few of my own daughters were there, what was he thinking?

Once he spoke I could hear the amusement within his voice, "Lady Nemesis. You're the goddess of Balance as well, right?" Annoyance flashed over my face as I pulled my hair back into a more comfortable bun. "Yes, Perseus. Why?" Couldn't he see that I had other things to attend to? Sort of. Okay, not really, but it was impossible for him not to see the man being strung up by ropes behind me. Or maybe he just didn't care. Regardless, I knew the hunters could see it, and I could nearly feel their mouth salivating from over here. Anything to see a man in pain, I suppose. Weird little things, the lot of them.

"Okay, then what would you consider the best way to balance being respectful towards a goddess, while being able to return fire at her immortal maidens while not getting in trouble?" His tone being rather amused to say the least.

"Seriously, Perseus. This is why you contacted me? We're not friends, I'm the goddess of revenge. You're supposed to deliver me a man's head on a platter." My voice surprisingly harsh, even startling myself. Yet, I had said it so it was in the air now. Nothing to do about it. The hero of Olympus gave me an unreadable expression for a moment, was that sadness? By Zeus, the boy really didn't have anyone else to talk to did he?

"It's not possible, Perseus. What you ask is impossible, for anyone. We are talking about the Hunters of Artemis after all. But really, if you keep contacting me randomly you're going to end up like Boris over here." The iris message shifting over slightly a I directed my hand over to the overweight man hanging my his arms and legs. Watching with a grin as his expression faltered and he shook his head quickly.

"Unless that's what you'd like? We all have our vices, young hero." Grinning evilly at him for a moment before the connection was cut quickly. Laughing softly to myself as I returned to the previously mentioned Boris. "Ah ah ah," I chided the man wrestling with the ropes he was bound in. "You knew this would happen if you failed me. Balance, little man. I told you if you failed me again you would experience pain." My fingernail gently slid across his exposed stomach.

Luckily for Perseus I did somewhat like him after all, his failure wouldn't cost him as much as this man's would. Hurry, hero, we need to chat again soon.

* * *

Author's note: Thank you, Death Fury for the review! I'm thinking that maybe I should tag her name in the story as well, seeing as how she may show up in more chapters. Do you think this one did her justice a little more? I tried to flesh her out a bit more, and gave her a more fun side than just being purely sadistic. But let me know if you think shes still not balanced enough, haha. I actually did forget she was the goddess of balance so thank you again for reminding me!

On a side note, do y'all prefer these chapters that near 4,000 words or do you prefer the smaller chapters around 2,000 and a little higher? Personally whenever I read fics I like them to be long, but different strokes for different folks haha.

Again, thank you all for reading and following/favoriting it really does mean a lot to me! As always, have a nice day!


	6. Just a normal day in the Hunt

**-Artemis-**

Honestly, I found watching the only slightly respectable male sprint away from my hunters. Though I should've been upset with him because of his 'attempt' at scaring the girls, it was horrible. Really bad, he needed to try harder than that if he wanted to have them fear him. Yet, it was a plainly obvious that he didn't want that. There was a gentle grin spread across his face, and for the first time in months there was a hint of enjoyment behind his dark eyes. Thalia and I glanced over at one another, being the only two to not chase him down. Smirking at each other we'd silently decided to let it play out, maybe Perseus would get caught or more than likely he would manage to escape them.

However, the more important piece of information that popped up was the hero's seemingly close relationship with the goddess of revenge, Nemesis. That was something to be concerned about, she wasn't known to be all that helpful most of the time. Not to gods at least, unless we had a problem with one another. Though she did attempt to be neutral in most conflicts, her siding with the Titans was an understandable one, it's not as though we were very nice to her. Or her children. There was however an odd brewing in my gut at the idea that Perseus was close with her, it frightened me that the burn of envy sank into my stomach.

I'd have to have a chat with the minor goddess, emotions such as those about males weren't supposed to be happening. Maybe Aphrodite was affecting me, I had been having more conversations with her recently. Not by choice of course, she had just been surprisingly interested in childbirth, my forte, and I couldn't help but inform her on many details of the subject. Feeling slightly betrayed by my fellow Olympian, as if she were cursing me while I was trying to help her. Sticking my bottom lip out in thought, eyes glazed over as my annoyance clouded my thoughts. It took me a moment before I realized that Thalia had been trying to get a hold of me.

Snapping back to reality, staring into the stormy blue eyes of my cousin with an eyebrow raised. "Yes, Thalia?" Intoning my voice with what sounded a little annoyed, even to myself it was a little harsher than intended. My lieutenant took a step back, furrowing her brows and holding her hands to her hips. "Don't give me that attitude, milady. All I was doing was asking what we had planned for today, and you were off in la-la land." So snippy, but her words did bring a tiny smirk to my face, taking me out of my self-induced funk. "To quote Perseus; Don't change, Thalia." It was her turn to raise an eyebrow, staring at me for a moment before shaking her head. "I'll never understand you, Lady Artemis."

Grunting at me before walking away and back to her tent, of course situated next to mine in the camp layout we had. Like most camp layouts there were a few benches centered between a ring of tents. Thalia's and mine were the largest, not by much, and they were north of the benches. Circling around them were the eldest to youngest camps, with the middle aged hunters south of the benches. It didn't always work like that, but the huntresses had their preferences and it wasn't that big of a deal to me so I allowed them to stay wherever they wanted. Some even shared tents, we were a close knit group after all.

Deciding I'd had enough of somewhat watching the hunters and Perseus, I slowly made my way back into my own tent. Hopefully they wouldn't kill the hero of Olympus, but then again maybe that would change the odd sensation brewing within me. Finally, settling back into my moving abode and sinking into a tall leather seat. Just because we were hunters and liked living within the wilds didn't mean we preferred living without some comforts. Like the tent that stored all of our showers, which in all honesty, I still wasn't entirely sure how they worked. They did, and that was good enough for me.

Relaxing in the cushioned seat of the recliner, and kicking off my admittedly gross boots before realizing that the smell was even too much for me, and put them back on. Resting my face within the palms of my hands, my thoughts drifted much more than I wanted. Wandering from thoughts about the other Olympians, to a few of the minor gods and then settling back on Olympus' personal Titan killer. With a growl of annoyance that my internal musing were back upon the ebon-haired son of Poseidon, I moved over the desk that situated itself in the side of my tent opposite to my bed and next to a simple bookshelf I began to take notes of the odd occurrences that've been happening around America. Adding up towards something big, it was worrisome. Especially after the Titan debacle having still been fresh within our hearts and minds. I pray to my father that nothing big is going to happen, at least for a decade.

 **-Perseus-**

There was a song from the 80's that perfectly described my situation at the moment, okay maybe not perfect. It was definitely pretty close though, the song even mentioned something about an auburn haired lady that kept hypnotizing him, the singer. Can't remember what the song was, or who it was by. But it was something like, 'I Ran' or close to it at least. Running away from the impending doom as if my life depended on it, which it sort of did considering who I was trying to escape. Yet, they seemed pretty half-hearted about it, for one I knew that the arrows they shot could have been far closer. And two, a couple had grins on their face which could've been bloodthirsty, or it could've been happy. It was hard to tell while running for my near mortal life.

Forming a plan within my mind, this one would be better though, not as absolutely garbage as the last one. Trying to concentrate on releasing my inner curse only slightly, it was much more difficult when I wasn't boiling with anger. But I began to feel the burning on my skin, and an excess of hair or fur beginning to grow. Sharp pains erupted from my arms as they began to elongate to a more gangly size. Stinging annoyances also began in my feet and ankles, stretching them so I looked like a poorly made human out of clay. But it worked, the sight of limbs being too long for clothing and clumpy, black fur the splotched oddly on the extra long appendages. Too be fair, it was a somewhat creepy sight, that I had to admit.

Working better than expected I managed to gain more speed, using all four of my limbs and rushing around trees and other fallen debris with a nimbleness that wasn't expected from the awkward proportions that now made up my body. Glancing back at the girls chasing me and realizing a few stopped for a breather, my senses sharped slightly and making it easier to see far away details. This bloody curse could have it's uses, that was for certain. It was just so unbecoming, and honestly rather terrifying in the right light. Sunlight and moonlight, it was hard to decide which time was creepier. Though, I did get a little cocky now that my movement was much more swift and agile.

Turning around and staring at the oncoming huntresses, a feral grin lit up my face, having had long curly strands of hair growing from the far sides of my cheeks near my ears giving me almost a hooded look. The huntresses were not disturbed though, well most of them weren't. Since a majority of them had been fighting werewolves for as long as they were in the hunt. "Can't hit me?" A teasing lilt moving into my voice as I hopped around on my paw-hand things. Though that was the wrong thing to say because the moment my feet landed after a hop, a blinding pang shot through it. Looking down at the silver arrow sticking out of my left foot, I whimpered a bit. "Alright, that was deserved." Admittedly, it was.

"Can someone please remove it, shit sucks. I'll do whatever you want." This gained a few raised eyebrows, finally one of the younger ones stepped up, breaking off half and then pulling out the rest of it. "Thank you." The younger one merely shook her head and walked off, but the oldest looking one stayed an evil grin on her face. "So, whatever I want?" Oh dear why did my mouth have to go off before my brain. "Sure." No reason to back out now. "I'm Phoebe, and I'll be your personal torturer. You better start running, cause I need to practice on my aim."

My foot hurt like shit but that didn't mean I wasn't about to dip out of there as quickly as possible. She seemed to give me a few moments of respite before following after me, an evil grin on her face the whole while.

A couple hours later, and everything hurt once again. Lacerations and silver burns that weren't that common still flared up like a bee sting, making the whole area hurt. At least two cuts were on each extremity, but Phoebe was finally done. Laying against a tree far away from me, panting slightly and overall just trying to catch her breath. Glad she was tired, because I was absolutely exhausted. My half transformation having gone away about an hour into it, leaving me in my regular looking state. Hanging my arms above my head, eyes closed and generally just trying to deal with the throbbing pains and dull aches.

Even when I felt the movement of godly energy, and a strong scent of cut trees, a pleasant smell of pine wafted through the air. Feeling a prod at my ribs, one eye cracked open to look at the goddess of birthing pushing her rather dirty boot into my side. "Good evening, Lady Artemis." She looked bored, more so than usual when she talked to me. "Since you're for some reason still here, and haven't left yet, you need to be useful. Instead of just tiring my hunters out." Her arms folded over her chest and the young looking goddess radiated power and authority, it was kind of hot actually. It made me incredibly glad she couldn't read minds, cause no doubt I'd be turned into some sort of forest animal. Not even a cool one either, like a buck or a fox. I'd be turned into a rabbit or something, literally only prey items.

"You know I can't use a bow, right. It's rough trying to watch me shoot one, and it worse seeing where the arrows land." Finally offering the admittedly incredibly strong goddess the attention she deserved, I opened my eyes and sat up, staring into the Olympian's silver orbs. Raising a manicured, but not perfect eyebrow at me, she shook her head. "Actually I don't, show me." All I could do was sigh when she said that, but a quick glare shut me up before I could complain immensely. After a moment, she conjured a bow and arrow out of seemingly nothing and tossed it at me. "Hit a tree, and aim away from the hunt preferably."

Standing up while shaking my head the whole time, I held the bow in what I thought was the correct way. Aiming away from where the camp of huntresses were situated, and drawing tightly on the bow using my index finger and thumb to hold the arrow and standing awkwardly. Glancing over at the goddess' of the hunt, her mouth agape while she stared in absolute disbelief. Releasing my grip on the arrow it soared strong, really strong for a surprising distance. Yet struck nothing except the ground. "By Zeus, that was horrid. Nevermind, you obviously cannot be useful here." Loosing a heavy sigh from between her plump lips and shaking her head, the bow in my heads melting into nothingness.

"Maybe go talk to Thalia about getting some bow training, she's the only one I'm allowing access to you completely. If I think anything is going on between the two of you, your head is gone. Both of them." A growl finished off her sentence and she stalked away from me into the quickly darkening forest, feeling a rush of air past me I noticed Phoebe following her mistress into the shadows of the trees. "Well, bye." Muttering under my breath, and walking towards the camp. Amazed that I even had this much access into the man hating camp. Then again, it was probably because I was a source of information. Even if I hadn't been very useful at the moment, and also because the huntresses would most likely end me before anything could happen anyways.

As my thoughts ran wild, it began to come clear that I needed to somehow get a camper that was willing enough to come back to Lycaon's own camp for werewolves. The hunters certainly wouldn't, not only because their maiden leader wouldn't allow them to but because who wants to go to a damn werewolf cave and then most likely be tortured for hours on end. It would just be an overall really bad time, maybe Nico would? But he was just like a brother, and I didn't want to put him in that situation regardless. Maybe going back to the camp was a wrong idea, I was still pretty wanted by the gods and really didn't want to risk getting executed. Even if he did have the favor of a couple gods, it would probably be better to stay away from them.

Wandering through the camp with my thoughts in a jumbled mess, my feet taking me in whatever direction they wanted, Thalia and I nearly collided with one another. Luckily for me, she was more attentive than I was and quickly sidestepped, knocking just our shoulders together and not our whole bodies. Regardless, neither of us budged. "Damn Percy, you're like a boulder. Sheesh." Thalia grumbled, rubbing her shoulder softly trying to work the pain out of it. All I could do was shrug my shoulders slightly, "My bad, Thals. Just lost in thought is all."

 **-Thalia-**

By the gods, seriously the dude was an M1A1 tank. When did my cousin get so damn muscular, it feels like just yesterday he was a little dude my height and build! Now look at him, still kind of short, but built like a house. "You need to do some more cardio, Percy. Maybe get you taller." Grinning at him with a mischievous glint in my eyes. The son of Poseidon merely just glowered at me, scowling and putting his arms across his chest. "I'll have you know that my height is still fine for my age. I have a couple more years of growing."

Raising my eyebrow that could seriously use a plucking, and hummed a mock understanding. "Yeah, and in a few years my hair will be gray." Grinning cheekily at my cousin, punching him lightly in the same shoulder I just collided with. Percy just continued to scowl before it broke into a small smile, "No seriously, just make me taller damn it." I shrugged a bit, "Take that up with your dad, maybe he can use some sort of water magic to make you taller. Or maybe you could get Deimos to scare you straight... That pun sounded better in my head. Anyways," Taking a breather, "What were you so caught up in?" Curiously cocking my head to the side, staring into his sea green eyes.

"Just stuff that has to get done, it's a real pain." Well that was a vague ass answer, I shook my head. "You want to elaborate that at all?" He shifted slightly glancing away from me for a moment, probably wondering if he wanted to say more. Or maybe he couldn't. "Can we go into your tent? The walls have ears." He monotoned, a strange look upon his face. Shrugging I grabbed his shoulder and pulled him along. Once we were in my tent, I took a seat on the bed and looked up at my cousin, an impatient expression resting on my face.

"Lycaon has asked me to bring a hunter or a camper back to his place, probably for information or just plain old torture. It's hard enough that I even have to go in there, but then he does this? He gave me three months, but still, do you know how hard it will be to do that." That wasn't all, I could see it in his face. He was keeping something from me, but it was probably better left unsaid. Again he shifted on his feet, glancing around at all the random knick-knacks that I had sprawled around my tent. "Well, that's pretty rough," Nodding my head and staring towards the flap of my tent. "I mean, I'd offer to go with you, but I doubt that Artemis would want me to do that. Maybe you can get another mission from her for something easier? Nah that wouldn't work, she's a hardass." A grin flashed across both Percy's and my own mouth.

"No kidding, you know she was trying to get me to go hunting. Thalia, you know that I can't shoot an arrow for the life of me. It would literally get me killed if anyone told me I had to use a bow and arrow. Wouldn't work." Shaking my head at my Cousin's words, "Well, she said that I could get help from you, but you don't want to do that... Do you?" Bringing my hand to my face, putting a finger to my lips I made a thoughtful expression. On one hand, it would give me more time to spend with Percy. But on the other hand, it would take a good year to expect him to use a bow properly. Shrugging my shoulders for what felt like the hundredth time that night, I glanced back to Percy. "Sure, I don't see why not. You'll figure it out eventually."

Olympus' personal Titan slayer stared at me for a moment, "Seriously? Well, when did you want to do it?" Sticking out my hand in an 'I don't know' gesture, he put his palm to his face. "In a couple nights?" Percy sighed slightly, "Yeah, I'm pretty sure the hunters don't want me here that long." Rolling my eyes at his excuse, "Just stay a couple miles from camp, I'll be able to find you easily. You're not a sneak." Glowering at me slightly, pushing his bottom lip out in a pout. "I'm a fine sneaker, thank you very much."

"Uh huh, well I-" Was going to finish, up until the tent flap opened and there was an annoyed looking goddess with scratch marks lacerating across her arms and stomach. Revealing the still slightly bleeding golden ichor wounds, "You better not've been doing anything, Perseus. Anyways, large group of Cyclops and Laistrygonian giants. Let's go, get a move on." Percy and I glanced at each other and nodded. For what seemed like the first time in months, the son of Poseidon whipped out his lovely bronze sword. Watching the sword gleam in the moonlight I grinned, pulling the bow from my back and an arrow from it's quiver. I needed to use my spear at some point, but it'd been a few too many days since using the bow.

Percy took off into the heat of battle, elegantly and agilely moving through the crowd of monsters. About fifteen in all, and it was a strange battalion, having some with a few decent sets of leather armor. It was not at all a good thing to see, but maybe they were just left overs from the second titan war. His sword dragged across the back of a cyclops knee, dropping the beast to it's other good knee where a silver arrow embedded itself into the monster's head. Percy was already moving into action against another Cyclops, this time stabbing into it's back and coming out in the front, it's skin ripping disgustingly to reveal the bloodied blade.

In my stupor of watching my cousin trash a bunch of monsters, sending them back to whilst they came a large giant managed to get the jump on me. It's long arms reaching out quickly and sending me sprawling backwards, arrows flying out of the quiver and the bow in my hands shattering against the ground. Scowling up at the beast who was already on the move, I grabbed the can from my easy to open pack and elongating it into a spear. Shoving into the air where the beast was, sticking the point straight through the chest of the giant. Rolling out of the way as the monster's huge weight forced it to continue sliding on the blade, pushing the whole thing out of it once it was on the ground.

Even though it was still covered in monster blood, the fight wasn't over and I grasped the pole of my spear tightly. Pointing the large blade at a monster, lighting struck even though there were no storm clouds, shooting through me and the spear right into the cyclops. Watching with mixed fascination as it turned into a crisp pile of flesh. Rather gross, but nonetheless, I continued. Rounding upon to a large giant that was wrapped in leather, I distracted it as Percy ran around the back jumping onto the beasts back and driving his blade through it's neck. Good gods, he was seriously insane on the field. No wonder he was able to end most Titans, his grace and fluidity with a blade was astounding.

Grinning, Percy and I looked over to the last beast just as it fell. About a hundred arrows sunk into the monsters flesh all over it, but it seemed the deciding factor were the three jutting out of it's head. That was an incredibly one sided fight, but it didn't feel like the end. The tension in the air was still palpable, but as the fighting came to a hold it stayed there. Then as if it weren't even there it vanished, the feeling leaving instantly. Glancing over at Artemis, she looked at me then to Percy and moving onto the huntresses. "Clean fight, Amanda, next time please try to not have the arrows so close. Trying to take my head off." The goddess smiled good naturedly at said huntress who sprouted a rosy blush.

"And Thalia, try not to lose your bow again. That's the third one this month." I went to say something in return but a silver bow was tossed to me, catching it and twirling it for a second I nodded. "Thank you, milady." Then my goddess' silver eyes turned to Percy, who stood stock still for a second before he nodded his head and she did back. A brief moment of silent passed as every hunter realized that Artemis just made it known there was a small level of respect between the two. It was a very odd moment for some of the older hunters, but nonetheless it was accepted. Percy was a damn bad ass after all, how could you not.

"Is anyone else hungry?" The deep voice of the son of Poseidon was heard throughout the quiet forest, and the cacophony of sighs was the only thing to follow. "Nevermind..." As he said to me before, 'Never change,' Percy. You damn loon.

* * *

Author's note: Little bit late release of this chapter, sorry about that, took a couple days off for a second. Trying to reevaluate on where I want this story going somewhat. I'm going to try and start making the chapters along this length from now on. Maybe a little bit longer some days, but this is probably going to be the going rate for size on them. Once I get more comfortable writing in the first person, they'll get easier to write.

ChrisBMWW155326, I hear you, they really are not very common. I personally really like Thalia and Percy, so maybe once I get done with this story then I'll try my hand it one. This story is going to be pretty much Percy/Artemis, but if you guys think it would be fun then he could have a little fling with Nemesis? Could be entertaining, or not. Up to you guys haha.

As always, thank you guys so much for the support! I love reading the reviews, it really helps with morale. Have a good day!


	7. Gods everywhere

**-Perseus-**

Staying just a few miles away from the camp of hunters was a challenge to say the least, their intense tracking skills made me worried that I would be found out daily. Not to mention the fact that their goddess could probably still feel me from this far away, Artemis' level of strength was still sort of an unknown. She always seemed to have something up her sleeve, and while it was awesome to see when things get hard, having a go at her would be like trying to challenge, well a goddess. Ares was a joke, as were most of the Titans, but Artemis' knew what she was doing. Kind of scary, really.

Getting side tracked because of the thoughts of a certain silver eye'd hunting goddess, I returned to searching for my next meal. Due to it coming close to being the next full moon it seemed my hunger was rising doubly as each hour passed. To be fair though, going completely wolf was an exhausting experience. While some preferred to stay within the form, having regular arms and legs were much more useful in my opinion. So unless I transformed often, they would continue to be a real pain in the ass, both literally and metaphorically. Sniffing around the air trying to find at least a rabbit's scent near me, but was met with nothing. I swear, the huntresses are doing their job too well. Smelling damn near nothing when it comes to wildlife, a growl came from my throat.

Which maybe was a bad idea, because in hindsight I was still rather close to the hunt. A silver arrow lodged it's way into the tree next to my head. God's damn it, I couldn't get a break could I? Gentle laughing was heard from a good distance away, and it was probably due to the shock and annoyance that shown on my face. Only one laugh sounded like that, I knew because it was a somewhat pleasant sound. The same Artemis of the hunt that'd been pervading my mind like a damn throbbing pain. "Didn't I tell you that it was time to leave?" The voice whispered next to my ear, causing me to jump away and turn around. Staring at the huntresses with surprise, "Yes... But-" Getting cut off by her foot knocking into my chest. Maybe she was in one of those moods today, yet she was one to keep threats active no matter the time.

Sending my onto my ass with a grunt, her boot pushed against my stomach with the heel digging into my gut painfully. "I don't like doing this, Perseus. Why don't you listen to me?" Though it was painful I managed a sheepish smile, glancing up into the eyes of my attacker. She did seem rather remorseful, but she couldn't exactly look weak in front of me. "To be fair, you did say that I should go to Thalia for bow advice..." Those weren't the words I should've used, the force from the boot got a little bit harder. Gulping and staring up into those silver eyes of hers, "So what? You've been meeting her out here? Tell me, Perseus. Why would you think that's a good idea? The hunt is only a few miles east, you know that Thalia would be followed. She wouldn't be able to come out here anyways. Are you thick?" Annoyance laced her voice, brows furrowed and eyes hot as she glared down at me, the pathetic male beneath her boot. If I were a masochist this would be fun, but I wasn't and it wasn't.

"To be completely honest, I didn't think about that. So, yeah it's good to assume I'm not the brightest..." The Olympian brought her hand to meet her face, I watched as the goddess put the bridge of her nose between her finger and thumb, releasing out a sigh. "Why are you the only one I'm putting up with..." A whisper escaped her lips causing me to go wide eyed for a moment before relaxing to hide my surprise. Those were not the words I was expecting to hear. "Perseus, look at me." I did, it was hard not to even when she was stepping painfully on my gut, the goddess' beauty was still palpable. "I can't continue having you around the hunt, even if you're the one male I can somewhat respect. You're a nuisance, walking around the place like you belong." Her face was shining with a golden tint, a helpful hint that she was still a goddess and ichor flowed through her veins and not blood.

"It's too much, and the huntresses are getting annoyed. So you have two options, leave as quickly as you can, or I'll flash you across the country myself with a silver blade in your side." Her tone held no arguments, so I just nodded. "Alright, Lady Artemis. Can you flash me to a warm Florida beach, minus the silver blade." A joking tone invaded my voice, earning what looked like an amused grin move across her face for a moment but that was just a trick of the light, right? It seemed she debated it for a moment, "Fine. But we're fighting when we get there, no one else dares to spar with me. So, you're my punching bag." Great, maybe I should've just taken the first option. Then I wouldn't be in pain. Probably.

Gripping my shoulder a little less tight than the last time she flashed me, when I opened my eyes we were at a beach. No one around, with the high wall of plants behind me protecting roads and the mainland from high tides and a break from the wind. The daylight still shown upon the both of us, my eyes staring out into the sea for as long as possible. Which wasn't long before my feet left the ground, my ribs aching as hands grasped the flesh around them and I was launched. Soaring through the air, a yell left my throat sore before I splashed sideways into the water.

So, she was allowing me my element. Or maybe she forgot? Doubt it, she probably had a plan. Artemis was nigh perfect after all. Staying underneath the crashing of the waves I looked around, it was actually rather boring this close to the beach. Off in the distance there was a scary looking drop off, but even then it was rather lonely. Not even many fish swam around the area, it made me want to venture further out. But I was brought back to reality when a hand gripped tightly around my ankle and once again I was sent flying through the air. That was getting old, really quick. Landing with a painful feeling rising through my back and a sharp pain in my elbow. "Please stop throwing me, Lady Artemis!"

Said Olympian was back on me, fists digging into my stomach and a sharp slap across my face. My gut started to boil, heat rising to my skin as I was beginning to get pissed off. Lunging at the goddess, grabbing her by the waist like I'd done the first time we fought. She expected it though, her hands gripping around my throat. "Go ahead, squeeze. I'll pop your head like a balloon, Percy." Wait what? Did she just say my nickname, not Perseus. My actions froze, standing in this rather awkward position for what felt like minutes but was near seconds. Opening my mouth to say something, but was cut off by a sharp pain in the groin, the Olympian had straight up kneed me in the nuts. Releasing her from the hold, and trying to drop out of her grasp around my throat, yet found it impossible. "You're not putting up a very good fight today, Perseus." At least it was back to what she normally called me. Maybe she did it on purpose, knowing that it would stop me from moving. Yeah, that was it.

Finally her fingers let go of my throat, red marks from where her slender digits had been remained upon my neck. The pain in my boys still lingered, but it didn't stop me from swinging out with a left and a right punch, her forearms blocked every strike. My leg swept at hers but she merely hopped over it and threw a punch at my face, barely managing to dodge it in time I felt her knuckle brush my ear, leaving it red. Either she was really letting off some steam, or she'd gotten even stronger. The last time had at least been sort of fair sided, but she was going hard. Rolling backwards and finally getting a good footing in the sand, I willed the beach to my aid. The ocean water roaring behind her, a giant wave forming that the goddess took note of. "Really Perseus? You should know that the moon is what controls the tides." Actually, I kind of forgot that, and the willpower that I had to use to try and force the water down upon the moon goddess seemed to triple. So, I dropped it and lunged at her once again, my fist finding it's mark upon her ribs leading into another hit at the other side.

Keeping with my offensive push, my fists flying through the air normally hitting her forearms from where she blocked but occasionally hitting a soft spot in her ribs. Yet, I got cocky and as my hands moved to box her ears, she knocked them aside. The Olympian finding a break in my relentless flurry of strikes, and moving into an offensive stature. Her knuckles digging deep into my chest, before a final fist struck upwards into my jaw. Sending me sprawling to my ass, and once again having a piece of my own tongue fall into a spot in my mouth. My hands came up in a T gesture, managing to speak through the blood filling my mouth, but still rather mumbled. "Time out." A gurgling sound somewhat managed to sound like the words. Spitting out the crimson lifeblood and the chuck of tongue, the pain in my mouth nigh unbearable. "By Zeus, Perseus. I thought you knew to keep your tongue away from your teeth in a fist fight." Really, that was exactly what I should do. But in the heat of the moment, sometimes it gets away from me.

Holding my extra short organ out of my mouth, having been bit off twice already at this point. I was going to need a damn tongue transplant. "Not even the first time I've done it." Eyes widened in disbelief the Olympian just shook her head and pulled nectar out of her small pack that I doubted was very small on the inside. "Drink." Artemis commanded, holding the bottle out for me. Taking it and downing the whole thing, she once again shook her head. "Perseus, you weren't supposed to drink the whole thing... Hades, not even most people can drink the whole bottle."

 **-Artemis-**

A chill ran up and down my spine before a tingling voice spoke in my head, "Yes, Artemis? You called." Oh shit, the girls say that all the time and it just kind of slipped out. A goddess I may be, but perfect was not me. As much as some liked to say. Thinking back an apology to one of the strongest gods around a mere annoyed sound was the only thing I got in response before the tingle left. That could've been painful...

Looking down at the mere demigod before me all I could do was shake my head at him, so many things the boy could do that almost none could do before him. Very few if any could drink that much nectar and still be around to talk about it. "Sorry, Lady Artemis. It was kind of involuntary." Sighing and rolling my eyes at his words, I shifted and started staring out into the sea. The sun beginning to touch it signaling the end of the day. My knuckles scratched and split letting my essence drip down into the sand, body bruised from the strong punches that Perseus threw. All in all, I felt like one hundred percent once again. These bouts with Olympus' hero were some of the best times I've felt in a long while.

How was it that one simple minded boy could make my day better? Better than talking to the girls in my camp, it was terrifying. It was another reason that Perseus needed to stay away from the hunt. Being too close to him made me actually want his company, and it needed to stop. I was the damned goddess of the immortal coven of maidens, it shouldn't be that I wanted to spend time with a male. Regardless of how impressive he actually was. An annoying burning churned within my stomach, my hand moving over it and holding it lightly. I really needed to have a chat with Aphrodite... not that I've seen her in a month or so.

"Sorry about hitting you in the same spot so many times, Lady Artemis. I noticed you favor your right more, so it was easy to go after your left." A groan came from my throat, an aggravated glare falling onto the son of Poseidon. "It will be fine. Here, since you won't have any contact with the gods down here." Pulling out a sizable chunk of ambrosia and a canteen of nectar, and tossing it at him. "You didn't get it from me. Stay safe, Perseus." With that, I flashed away. Leaving a stunned son of the sea in my departure. Now it was time to talk to the goddess of love, she had some serious explaining to do. And if I didn't like it, she was going to have a few scars on her perfect little face.

 **-Aphrodite-**

Sitting in my palace that resided in Olympus, I was comfortably lounging around a simple white blouse and tight jeans being the only things I was in. All in all it was a good day so far, having made sure that all mortals found love of sorts, whether it was in another person or in an inanimate object. The mortals were very finicky in what they wanted, but my powers of love prevailed. The day beginning it's end, gentle rays of the evening sunshine fluttered in through my palace's half closed blinds. Everyone would say that my palace would probably be bright pink and a typical whore's place, but it wasn't. My palace was classy, dark mahogany wood is what most things were made of and it looked like a mansion from Europe in all honesty.

The evening was peaceful, well at least until a bright light erupted from behind me. Though Ares was known to pop up every now and again, begging for a handy or something of that nature, I was the one to let him know when he could show up. I don't know why I didn't just stick with Hephaestus he was the far better man, even if he was undoubtedly ugly. Probably should apologize to him at some point, poor man. Regardless, standing from my seated position in a comfortable leather chair and turning around to face the intruder.

Surprise marked my face as I saw the face of a certain goddess of moons, even if she was a pain in my ass sometimes she was still somewhat nice to me. We had a certain level of respect for one another at the very least. "Artemis, to what do I owe the pleasure?" A sultry voice that most commonly came from me spoke out, a gentle smile playing across my lips. Though the other Olympian's face wasn't nearly as happy as mine was, "Drop the shit, Aphrodite. What're you doing to me?" Harsh, especially because I hadn't been doing anything. Generally I try to stay away from other god's love lives, they were complicated usually. Most of the gods tended to not care for their spouses, minus Hephaestus, he genuinely cared. I really needed to say sorry to him, maybe he'd accept it.

Frowning at Zeus' daughter and looking at her accusatory face, "Artemis I really don't know what you're talking about. You know that I wouldn't influence you, we've gone over this before. Orion? Remember?" This earned a heated glare in response before she nodded her head slightly, "You're right." But her being here made me cock a perfectly manicured eyebrow, "So are you feeling love, Artemis?" A large teasing smirk moved across my lips, a lilt of playfulness entering my voice. I stalked towards my fellow Olympian, holding her elbows between my fingers gently. A bright golden blush erupted on her cheeks, "Aphrodite, stop. Now you're influencing me, I know it." She was right this time at least.

"But seriously, if you think you're feeling anything of the nature then go with it. Whoever has it in them to change the heart of an Olympian must be worth something. At the very least stay near them." Smiling gently at Artemis, whose blush still resided on her cheeks even after my powers stopped messing with her emotions. "You and I both know, Artemis, that it's been too long since you've felt anything like it. It's understandable that you're worried, the last was not a good person regardless of gender. But whoever it is, is most likely genuine. You wouldn't become this way for anyone. But no matter what, Artemis. Just stay yourself." At some point in my little rant I'd begun to hug the younger looking goddess, who returned it slightly.

People tended to view me as some harlot with no feelings other than lust, but that wasn't right at all. I loved and felt emotions just like everyone else, and young Artemis, while not exactly young was still naive when it came to matters of the heart. She had a lot of room to grow, and maybe whoever this mystery person was could be the one to help her. Or push her farther into a funk of sorts. If she's betrayed again then who knows, maybe she'll never open up again. For her sake, I hope that its the former rather the latter. Artemis deserves to be happy. Tightening my grip around her back gently for a moment then releasing her and holding her shoulders. "You can come to me any time, Artemis. We're sisters, okay?" The goddess of the hunt's lip quivered slightly before she steadied her self and nodded her head a few times. "Thank you, Aphrodite. You're a good immortal." A smile found it's way to both of our faces before she pulled away from my soft grip. "We have to finish our conversation about childbirth soon." With that, my fellow Olympian flashed out of my palace, leaving me alone to my thoughts. I liked Artemis, she had high morals that were very respectable and she stuck to them more often than not. It made me wonder who she thought so highly of, and it led me to believe that they were more than likely male. Interesting indeed, it will be fun to see who it is when the time comes. Now I needed to figure out a way to apologize to my true husband, and break it off with a certain piece of shit war god.

 **-Thalia-**

When Lady Artemis finally returned after basically the whole day of being gone, her hands with dried ichor slowly closing her wounds and an odd limp it made me wonder what she'd been doing. There was only one other night that she'd returned with a similar expression on her face and the same odd limp. The night she'd right before Percy arrived at the hunt, it made me wonder what exactly Lady Artemis had been doing, but I'll bet drachma that it had to do with my cousin. A smirk brought it way to my face as I stalked up to my mistress. "Have a good time with Percy, milady?" Though it was more of a bluff than anything to see if she'd fall for it. If not then well I could play it off as being kind of tired and making assumptions. Though I did wonder where Percy was, he said he'd only be a few miles from the hunt and yet he was nowhere to be found. Certainly he wouldn't lie to me? No, that's not his style.

My words had little effect on the goddess of the hunt, her eyes glancing at me for a moment as she continued to walk towards her own tent. "What do you mean? Perseus left a couple days ago. After I specifically told him to leave and not return." Damn she was bad at lying, or maybe I was just good at reading her. It has been a little while since I've been with her and I was always pretty good at telling a lie. My rough childhood made me pretty good at it. Mother was a real piece of work, thoughts came and went just as quickly but they still soured my mood for a moment. Back to reality, Artemis was staring at me with an eyebrow raised. "Maybe you should get some sleep, Thalia. You seem tired." She wasn't wrong, I'd been up for a while probably two days. The odd fight with the monsters a week ago keeping me on my toes.

If there was a battalion that large moving through the forest then there could've been a bigger one even closer. It worried me to no end, and the stress of having to watch the hunters all by myself regardless if they were older than me or not. I was still the Lieutenant and my job took a lot of skill, some that I still wasn't sure I had. But it must be done, and my job was important to me. It was a challenge that I loved nonetheless. Artemis put her hand on my shoulder, leading me back to my tent. "Get some rest, Thalia. I need you alive, you're no good to me dead or this tired. I won't be leaving again for some time, so fix your sleep schedule." Lady Artemis smiled at me, those brilliant white teeth leaving me somewhat stunned for a moment. Goddess sure were perfect when it came to looks, Artemis was probably the most beautiful in my opinion.

Lady Artemis' words of being tired seemed to make me even more exhausted and I felt my eyes starting to close. We entered my tent, and she gently laid me down pulling the covers over my body. "Goodnight, Thalia." Though I was certain that I'd voiced my response it wasn't entirely there, and almost instantly I'd fallen asleep. Drifting off into Morpheus' realm with a gentle smile.

 **-Poseidon-**

Atlantis was still a mess after the Titan war, the construction seemingly taking extra long time. My wife noticed the stress I was in, Amphitrite was a lovely wife that tried to hard to keep me happy. Between Atlantis being in shambles, my people still recovering from the hapless slaughter caused by Oceanus, and now my son being missing. Percy still weighed heavily on my mind, for a moment today I'd thought that I felt my son's power flowing through the sea. It was faint, far away from my home in Atlantis. It could've just been my stress eating away at me, but again I felt it. This time for much longer, deep into the Atlantic ocean off the coast of Florida. There was no mistaking it, I'd nearly forgotten how powerful he was. The ocean seemed to love him as much as I did.

My wife however didn't, finding him a reminder that I was unfaithful. But she didn't know that Sally was a wonderful woman, I found her to be exactly like Amphitrite. It was strange that I'd cheat on my wife that was near the same in being. It was rude of me, there was no denying that and it was an extreme lack of thought on my part. But it gave me my son, Perseus Jackson, the slayer of titans and savior of Olympus. Without him, I doubt that we could've survived the war. Olympus' lack of respect for demigods and minor gods being the reason we were in the mess in the first place.

Flashing to the spot at which I felt the power, there he was just sitting on a small piece of coral reef staring at the deep blue. Nearly all gods flashed into place behind mortals, it was near involuntary at this point having done it for centuries. Some obviously did it to make an entrance but it also could sometimes end with mortals being killed. Divine forms were sometimes incomprehensible to mortals and could end in death or insanity. Obviously he felt my power, his sea green eyes meeting my own. As quickly as I appeared he'd been in front of me, wrapping me in a tight hug.

"Dad, it's not often that I see you." A smile formed on his face, so much like my own and Sally's. He had her nose, but my jaw and smile. Of course his eyes were mine but before the war he was so much like his mother. We made a strong child, Sally. "We never have, and I'm sorry for that, Percy." We broke from the hug and drifted lazily in the sea before sitting upon the same coral that he'd been on. Staring into the abyss with small smiles. "How's Atlantis? I didn't get to ask when I was being tried on Olympus." Though the words were harsh, his tone wasn't it was rather accepting. I'd almost forgotten about him being a werewolf, but it made little difference to me. He was still my son, regardless of what he was. Besides, it would only make him stronger. Percy would be the one to kill Lycaon once and for all, I could feel it. At least that's what I'd hoped his destiny would become, with his strength and abilities it would be easy.

"It's honestly a mess, Oceanus did a number on it unfortunately. My people are still working on repairs, and recovering from losses. If you hadn't been able to hold the front in New York for as long as you did, I doubt we would've won. Oceanus had to move forces to New York to continue to push because of your strength and the camp's. Truly you are the savior of Olympus." Pride filled my voice, and a hefty smile graced my lips. A gentle smile crossed his face and he nodded, "It was a group effort, as much as I'd love to take credit for it." Humble, occasionally he wasn't but more often than not my son wouldn't take credit for his strengths. Another thing that made my pride for him grow.

"I'd offer to hold you in Atlantis, but I'm worried about my wife and Triton. Triton is loyal to Olympus, more so than me. Amphitrite however, may go to lengths to hurt you because of your mother. I'm sorry, Percy." Looking over at him, he just shook his head and smiled. "No worries, Dad. I have things that need to be done anyways. And I've got people looking after me, Hestia is a wonderful woman. She keeps me company in the nights." My sister was a lovely goddess, I knew that and most of Olympus knew that. She needed a seat on the council, I would have to talk to Zeus but I'd doubt he would listen to me. Paranoid prick.

"She is, Percy. I'm glad that she's watching over you, you're in good hands." Feeling a slight disturbance in Atlantis, I decided it was probably time to head back. "Percy, I have to go. Trouble in Atlantis, and it's probably those damn hammerhead migrations again. Really grating, I'll have you know." Grinning at my son, and patting his shoulder before flashing away. I was glad to see a similar grin resting on his face before I departed. Percy was the best son a man could ask for.

 **-Perseus-**

Damn it was good to see dad again. He really did remind me of myself, and I'm sure I did the same for him. It was nearly like looking in a mirror, just some minor differences and his lighter hair. But that might just be the form he prefers. Looking into the distance, and watching a rather large lemon shark swimming towards me. I was surprised to see a lemon this far out, they preferred brackish water. It swam up and nuzzled me lightly, it's thoughts very primitive but managing to let me know it's respect for me. I scratched at his head and under it's powerful jaws, it continued to swim around me basically begging for pets. Kind of like scary looking water dogs to be honest, it brought a smile to my face.

Being under the water was so calming, the cool Atlantic waters barely chilling me because of the small layer of air surrounding me. I still barely understood how that worked but I accepted it regardless, the ocean was a mysterious thing after all. My thoughts wandered as my hands continued to move over the shark, aimlessly rubbing it with the grain of it's rough skin. Thinking about a certain auburn haired goddess for a moment, the sight of her both bloodied and not floating through my head. A brief flash of heat flowed through my body, the beastly feeling within me agreeing apparently. It was hard to explain what it felt like. It wasn't a separate entity, it was just brief feelings that guided my own. Almost like something else was with me, like a second subconscious. It was both interesting, and annoying at the same time.

My internal musings were broken by the sight of a black haired goddess, staring at me intently. Looking into the somewhat purple eyes of Nemesis before realizing she was waiting for me to say something. "Lady Nemesis, how're you?" Obviously it was just a day for me to meet a bunch of gods, it made me feel rather special honestly. One of Olympus' finest looking goddesses smiled for a moment, "I have good news, Perseus." Well that was interesting, what could be the news? She continued, a dark grin forming on her face at the thought of what she was going to say. "I found who you're looking for, and he's close to you." An evil smile sprouted it's way onto my face, and I nodded intently motioning for her to go on. "The werewolf you seek is in Jacksonville, Florida. Staying at the Omni hotel. Fourth Floor, room four hundred twenty six. Once you do the deed, I want his head. You will be able to find me in room six hundred and sixty five. I'll be waiting, young Perseus." The iris message disappeared leaving me alone once again.

This was going to be great! I was going to get my revenge upon the beast who turned me. The monster who'd taken away my curse of Achilles and replaced it with a worse one. That werewolf would taste the worst I could give him. Nemesis would be proud, I would make sure of it. The thoughts of what I would do swirling in my head as the water propelled me quickly. I would make it to Jacksonville in less than two hours, the longer part would be once I got back onto land. Death would be slow.

* * *

Author's note: Damn what a long chapter. I just started and couldn't stop, and for once I'm actually really happy with how it turned out. Obviously there are some things that could probably be better, but I'm not good enough an author to do it haha.

ChrisBMWW155326 That's super true, I hope my story isn't going that quickly but I'd like to get somewhere. This was the chapter that sort of marked it as the true beginning but it's still going to be slow. Especially since next chapter may or may not include something going down with Percy/Nemesis. I'm trying to think of a good way to do a story with Percy/Thalia in the meantime though, you've spurred on some thoughts haha. Thank you for your support!

Death Fury Definitely the direction that I'm leading towards, I like the thought of Percy having some relationships before getting with Artemis. It gives him a little bit of experience to work with, and the fact that Artemis is a maiden making him feel as though he's not worth her time and effort. Thank you too, for reviewing often! It helps to make me want to write more.

On a side note, how do you guys as readers feel about lemons? Obviously they're not for everyone, so maybe I could just make it known that they'd have happened. While putting up a second story that houses lemons in order of how they go chronologically. Regardless the story is rated M so I think i can get away with it haha. But there is only so many words for dick.

Anyways, thank you to everyone who reads and favs/follows! It shows to me that I'm doing at least a decent job of keeping people entertained! Have a wonderful day!


	8. Best night ever

Author's note: I don't normally do these up here, but this chapter needs to be known as being both the longest and most gruesome and sexy. Gets wild in this chapter, but I really hope you guys like this. It took a long time but I loved every minute! I don't know how many chapters will be 8k words unless they take more than one day to finish. It's tiring work haha.

Thank you guys for the support, love y'all. Have a good day/night!

* * *

 **-Nemesis-**

Obviously I've known where Perseus' maker had been all along, I've watched the wretched beast travel for hundred upon hundreds of miles. Letting the horrid creature turn others and kill with sick fascination, it wasn't his time yet. What was his name again? Something that started with a B... Bobby? Something that doesn't exactly inspire fear within others, names that actually hold power upon people. Maybe he was a Brad, I've had a few children named Brad in my centuries most weren't amazing or horrible. Regardless, it was about to get interesting in the Omni hotel. Perseus was a savage when it came down to the wire, but I would give him my full blessing the moment he walked into the hotel. By Olympus I could feel the young man's hate from across the state traveling quickly.

My insides heated up, a golden blush forming on my face as I waited with baited breath for the young Bane of Titans. Yes, Perseus would do well. His revenge would be sweet, and my blessing would help him do the beautifully macabre deed of absolute annihilation. Come Perseus, I cannot wait for the time to come.

 **-Perseus-**

The water felt wonderful as it rushed passed me nearing speeds that rivaled the fastest of boats, and I'd been rather close to Jacksonville regardless. Fish knew to move out of my way but occasionally I'd get slapped in the face by a fin or two. I tried projecting my thoughts to the fish of Florida but they were rather slow so intense thoughts didn't work. All that my mind could force out was move in the scariest way possible. Which is much harder to explain than it sounds. Quickly I reached land, sprouting out of the water and landing on the beach in a sprint. However it was admittedly slow getting out of the sand, as sprinting in the stuff wasn't exactly an easy task.

Once my feet touched the deck leading out of the beach my speed increased by a large margin. Attempting to tap into that extra muscle strength that came with having tainted blood, I became even quicker. Nothing godlike in speed, but reaching near Usain Bolt's speed which actually was kind of godlike now that I thought about it. Maybe he was a son of Hermes, or was there a quicker god out there? Too much thinking. My thoughts ceased as I continued pushing my legs as hard as I could, using the hatred within my gut to fuel the fire in my legs. It worked wonders honestly, the power of hate was in fact a wild thing. As much as I despised the word, hatred was the one thing I felt for the beast who turned me into a monster. That same taint would help torture him, it's a shame that I didn't have any silver. Not that I could use it but still.

After what really wasn't a very long time at all, the welcome to Jacksonville sign whizzed passed me. Grinning evilly, my thoughts finally started back up about all the different ways that I would inflict agony across the beast's flesh. Things were about to get rated R real quick. With murder on my mind I slowed to a much more reasonable pace, looking at the Omni hotel with an impressed glance. It was much larger than I anticipated but with a rather reasonable atmosphere, nothing too over the top. My clothes were torn and rugged though, and I knew that I would have to change before going into the building. They wouldn't let me in passed the front desk, that much I knew. Unfortunately, I was poor as dirt. Why couldn't any of the gods and goddesses I'd spoken to given me any cash at all? That meant that stealing was required. Hopefully, I could pull it off without a hitch.

Noticing a second hand thrift store, I walked in and saw the cashier. An elderly looking lady who seemed rather bored in all honesty, the shop was rather dead at the moment. Though once her tired eyes spotted me she smiled warmly, and I returned it. Bowing my head a tad my feet took me closer to her. "Good evening, ma'am. How're you?" A gentle tone infused within my voice, her smile seemed to brighten a bit at my respect. "Quite well, son. Was there anything I could help you with?" I nodded but turned a little sheepish, scratching the back of my head. "Yes, but I don't want to come off as begging. I've actually been a little homeless as of recent, my family has been doing as best they can. But we're still going through a bit of financial troubles. I was wondering if you had any cheap suits or at least cheap but nice looking clothes? Trying to find a job when you look like me can be a challenge. Again, I'm sorry for sounding as if I'm begging." Not entirely false, me and my family of gods were technically having troubles. Just not of the financial kind.

Apparently the emotions that were intoned in my voice paid off, and the elderly cashier nodded her head. "We do, and I'm sorry that you're having to go through all of this at such a young age. You look like a good kid, so I can strike a deal. If I give you these clothes, can you do me a favor and come back with a bright smile on your face and have a job lined up?" Tears pricked at the corner of my eyes, nodding my head. My small lie was even fooling myself, tugging at my own heartstrings. I wrapped her in a gentle hug, "Yes, ma'am. I'll do just that, thank you. Thank you so much." Tears still stinging my eyes, and she seemed to have watery eyes of her own. The cashier led me to the back and pulled out a rather beautiful old suit. It smelled like old paper, a smell that was actually kind of nice. Like an old grandfather who was trying to do right by his grandchildren. Not that I would really know what that smell was like considering I never met any of them. Apart from a dick of a Titan.

"Take these, son. They look like they'll fit you. There is a dressing room in the corner." Beaming a brilliant smile at her, my hands grasped around the suit and took it with me. Putting it on was simple enough, and the gentle grays and blacks of the suit matched me surprisingly well. Glad that the older style of clothing was making a comeback, the suit made me look classy. Fitting my body nicely and giving me almost a young George Clooney look. Running my fingers down the lapel of the suit jacket grinning at myself in the mirror, damn I look good. Stepping out of the dressing room and in front of the cashier, her unkempt silver eyebrows rose and a smile came to her face, her hand fanned her. "If I were forty years younger, we'd have a good time." I laughed softly at her words, "Thank you, ma'am. That means a lot. And again, thank you for doing this for me. I will be back to make you proud." Maybe I would try and get a job here. Actually, I would probably be wanted for murder. Maybe not.

"No worries, son. Go on, go out there and cause a scene." Oh, elderly cashier lady whose name I still hadn't heard, a scene would definitely be made. Room four hundred and twenty six would be the scene of such a terrible sight. It would look like that once part in the show Dexter where blood coated damn near everything in the room. Also a hotel, and also in Florida. Honestly, was this an episode of the show? Could I become a serial killing cop who fails to solve his own murders cause he caused them. Nah, murder wasn't that much fun nor was I a sociopath. Probably.

Waving at the cashier once more and walking out the door, my destination was so close that I could taste it.

 **-Bobby?-**

What a beautiful day it had been, the sun was set at this point and the moon was already shining brightly in the sky. Oh the moon, he one true love of my life. You'd always be there for me once the dreaded sun set. Like clockwork you'd return for me, filling me with joy and passion. Passion for the deaths of as many people as possible, oh the feeling of blood through my teeth and fingers. The scent of the crimson life giving fluid that would absolutely float throughout the air. Nothing made me happier than the sight of a dead mortal. Animal or human it didn't matter to me, anything that could die was gorgeous once their life faded from their eyes. Like putting out a torch, the light would slowly die in their eyes. My favorite were women, I got a sick pleasure from watching light eye'd women go. It would just brighten my day.

As I sat there, reminiscing in all the agony I've caused within families and all the terror I've inflicted upon the victims. There was a knock on the door, remembering the room service I'd ordered fifteen minutes ago, a happy smile spread across my face. Surf in turf was very good in Florida, having had it once before. Hotel food was surprisingly good, especially if delivered by a wonderful woman. Standing from the chair in the sitting area, stretching lightly I opened the door. But I wasn't greeted by a woman, no. Not at all. Fists, I was greeted with fists and pain. Lights danced across my vision like the aurora borealis. Pain continued to erupt within my face before it was gone and I was knocked unconscious.

 **-Perseus-**

Crimson filled my sight, red sprouted from my knuckles and the poor sod's face. It was going to be a bloody night there was no denying that. Watching the man reel back and go down like a sack of potatoes with an evil grin. Following the knocked down beast into the room, and shutting and locking the door behind me. Quickly I pulled my dirty sock from my jacket pocket and stuffed it in the creature's mouth. Flipping him onto his back I stepped on one elbow before grabbing his hand and lifting upwards, a loud crack signaled the breaking of that bone. This woke the man from his unconscious state, but the sock stopped his screamed from being loud enough to disturb.

A heavy kick to the side of his head shut him up once again. Repeating the process on the other arm, this time when he awoke screaming in agony my hand grabbed his nose. Squeezing tightly until it turned purple, "Shut your mouth. The more noise you make the longer this is going to be. Your ankles are next." Simple, dark tones filled my voice. Revenge was the only thing on my mind and it made me calm. Though my hatred bleed throughout my body, a cold icy feeling beating within my heart. My arms came out of the suit's and I threw it on the coat rack. Unbuttoning the sleeves and rolling them up to my elbow. "You don't know how long I've waited to do this. Actually, it's only been a couple months. But regardless." Malice entered my voice now, a twisted grin lighting up my face.

The broken werewolf on the ground could only stare up at me with terrified eyes, trying to mumble apologies from the gross sock stuffed in his mouth. "I'm your personal Hades for the moment, but do not worry. I will send you to the real one soon enough. He owes me as it is." If his eyes could get any larger they would pop out of his head, but I couldn't have that yet. I wanted him to see what I was doing. Picking him up roughly by the throat I put him in the most uncomfortable wooden chair in the room. "I'm so glad that you're a werewolf, that means that you'll really feel this." My trusty pen seemed to appear in my hand, uncapping it and releasing it's true form of Anaklusmos, Riptide. With a quick motion that was near a blur, the enemy's left leg was severed like butter. Oh the sounds of his screaming and crying brought a sick smile to my face.

Heart thumping loudly within my ears it only spurred to hasten my movements. I thrust the blade into his right thigh, but not deep enough to sever and just on far enough away from his main artery that he wouldn't bleed out instantly. Not that it mattered, blood was damn near almost water. I could keep it within him long enough to do what I needed to. That brought up other thoughts though, just how much control did I have over his blood. "Tell me, do you feel this?" Willing what I believed to be the water in his body to swirl he screamed painfully. Well, that was an utter yes. "Good. That's good." Smiling eagerly, I walked over to the radio in the room. Something that had a multitude of songs on, I flipped through it slowly. "What do you want to listen to? Jazz? I'm feeling Jazz. Good choice." Turning on some Ella Fitzgerald, a smile coming to my face at the sound of her gorgeous voice.

The song was called Dream a little dream of me, and it just couldn't be a better song. Not that I knew any of the lyrics really. Sauntering over to the prick in the chair, his face sweating and nose running he was the expression was that of terror. "Why is it that killing someone to slow songs was just so much scarier? Did you ever do this? No, you probably didn't do it for the joy. Just the thrill. Because you're weak. Preying on people who can't fight back. Well, you fucked with the wrong man!" My voice rose in intensity until it was near a shout. Raising both hands, willing the blood within the beast to move with them. His extreme pain just continued to bring a smile to my face. Is this heaven?

"Awe, what's wrong with your eye? There sure is a lot of blood in there. Would would happen if I just..." One finger jammed into the gross ball bursting it like an egg yolk, it drained down his face as he lost consciousness once more. I can wait, there was no doubt about that. Jazz music continued, and I went into the bathroom to wash up a bit. Looking into the mirror I was surprised to see that my eyes were more of a purple... Purple? Oh, that lovely goddess. The cheek on her, she gave me a gift to help me through this. I wouldn't draw this out normally, no matter how much hatred clutched at my heart. Looking at my face for a bit longer, and realizing that my hair was much too long. Covering most of my forehead and curling around wildly. Maybe soon I'd get a trim.

Yet back to reality, I slowly made my way back into the room where the man was sitting. My eyes staring at the poor fool's bleeding body, wondering what else I could do. It would come to me, but whilst my thoughts continued a knock came at the door. A muffled voice came through, "Dinner, Mr. Bobo." Wait, his name was fucking Bobo. I snorted and laughed loudly before coming close to the door. "You can just drop it in front of the door. I can't come to the door right now, I've got this lovely little lady in my bed. You know how it is, don't you?" A laugh came from the other side of the heavy oak door, "Yes, yes I do. It'll be here, have a fantastic night Mr. Bobo." Another snort came from me. I seriously couldn't believe that his name was Bobo. After I heard the wheels of the trolley make it down the hall, I cracked the door open and looked around. No one, good. I quickly pulled the tray of Surf n Turf into the room. He had a taste for good food, I'll give him that.

With the door shut and locked once again, I sat onto the bed and dug into Mr. Bobo's food. Nearly finished with it by the time the cretin woke from his involuntary nap, he saw the food and rocked back in forth within his chair. "Ah ah ah, none of that, Mr. Bobo." When he heard me speak his name his rocking increased. "I said none of that!" Shouting in anger, and taking the streak knife that had come with the meal and lodging it deep into his left shoulder. His one good eye staring at it pitifully as he screamed into the sock. "Do you know who I am?" He shook his head, "Perseus Jackson. Slayer of Titans, Hero of Olympus, Bane of Kronos, Son of Poseidon." The man's eye widened and he gulped down the blood that filled his mouth. "Yeah, you done fucked up, buddy." A feral grin crossed my lips as I smacked the steak knife around in his shoulder.

"Do you know how good this feels? Not the knife, I know you love that. But this, my revenge. It's good, it feels really good right in my gut. Maybe that's the surf n turf actually. That was some good stuff. Compliments to the chef really." Rambling, I removed Riptide from his leg and put it to his cheek. Slicing open a large cut, revealing the sock on the other side. "Deeper than I wanted. No matter." A shrug of my shoulders and I pulled the knife from _his_ shoulder. "How did people do this for hours on end? As good as it feels, I'm getting kind of bored with you. Which would you prefer? Drowning, drowning in your own blood, or an open throat? Nod once for the first, nod twice for the second, and obviously three for the third." Mr. Bobo didn't move, only staring up at me with no more life left in his eyes. "Like I said, bored of you." Holding the knife in my hand I put it to his mouth, pushing into it and into his gums, opening large cuts and showing off bloodied teeth.

"Nothing? Alright, once I'm done I'll speak to Hades. Don't worry." A quick slice of his throat, and he was left bleeding out what was left of his life. I grabbed the flower vase that was next to the large flatscreen television and forced it to become mist. Tossing a drachma into it and asking for the King of the Dead. Once his face popped up on the iris message his eyes widened, the blood covering my hands and the purple tint of my eyes throwing him off guard. "Hey, Uncle. How're you tonight?" A respectful tone held in my voice, though he was surprised he nodded his head. "Good, what do you need, Perseus?" Gesturing to the bleeding out werewolf in the chair, the iris message shifting to show him. Hades let out a small gasp before chuckling, "You did nice work, Nephew. I think you could've went without the eye gouge, but it's a nice touch. Did you need me help with his soul?" Nodding my head with a smile on my face, "I would really appreciate it. This prick is the reason I am who I am today. So it's safe to assume he's only half gotten what he's deserved."

Hades grinned slightly and snapped his fingers, a blueish glowing version of Mr. Bobo appearing before the iris message. Screaming could be heard from the soul of the beast. The King of the Underworld smiled brightly, "Oh yes. I can see what he's done. I'll take personal joy in fixing him up. Goodbye, Nephew. I have work to do, have a nice night." With that, Hades swiped the iris message away. Ah, that felt good. Stretching my limbs, before pulling out Riptide once more and quickly removing the man's head from his shoulders. Grabbing a pillow and taking it out of the casing I dropped Mr. Bobo's head into it, soaking the inside in his crimson lifeblood. Well, that wouldn't do, it would cause all kinds of suspicion. With a wringing of my hands the messy pillowcase turned regular once more. "That blood control is seriously useful. I wonder if any other of us children of Poseidon can do it." Shrugging my shoulders and carelessly throwing it over my left I stepped out of the room.

To room six hundred and sixty five. The walk was quick, having taken the elevator up and finding the place easily enough. I rapped my knuckles against the heavy oak and smiled when the goddess of revenge opened the door. However I was very, and I mean incredibly surprised when my body was quickly pulled into the room and thrown on the bed roughly. The head in the bag being flown far to the side, but rolled out of the bag it's one good eye staring up at me on the bed. But that didn't matter to me as there was a beautifully golden goddess standing in front of me. Her face lit up like a firework on a dark night, the ichor within her shining easily through her pale flesh. Looking at me through half-lidded, lusty eyes I was almost scared for my well being. "Oh Perseus, you don't understand what you're doing to me. What you just did in there was heavenly." Honestly, this was a new experience for me, one that I couldn't exactly complain about.

Nemesis got on top of me, still dressed in a pinstripe suit with her already short skirt rising up inches as her knees straddled my waist. My member growing within my dress pants to a painful degree. She growled with lust, her fingers dexterously undoing the buttons on my shirt. Once that was opened revealing my well defined chest and abdominal muscles, her hands glided over my flesh wherever her cool hands went making me that much harder. Filling me with such a wondrous feeling within my stomach, she bent her head down kissing at my jawline and biting slightly along my neck. That was a different experience with it's own pleasures. Something amazing about both hurting and pleasing at the same time.

Her mouth continued to travel down, leaving red lip stains across my chest and stomach reaching my pelvis she stopped and stared up at me. A teasing grin moving across her plump lips, her slightly pointed nails gently raking across my flesh. "How bad do you want this?" A pleading moan was the only thing that escaped from my throat, her grin growing as her thin digits undid my pant button and slid the fly down slowly, the side of her palm sliding down my clothed pecker slowly. Another soft moan escaped me, her hands moving up and pulling the waistband of my pants down pushing them to my ankles. I shimmied slightly up so we were both completely on the bed and no longer at the edge. A thankful expression flashed through her lusty eyes before she continued her slow deliberation. Her cool hands rubbing at my boxers along my throbbing member.

Now, as much as I'd like to say she whipped out my eight inch long, four inch girth cock it wasn't nearly as spectacular or grandiose. Instead I was more normal in length standing completely at attention around seven inches which was a little above average with a decent girth. I was not small to say the least, but nothing as I've seen in pornos and whatnot. There she was, the goddess of balance, pulling out my member. The gorgeous expression on her face as she slid her hot tongue across the bottom of my cock. A tiny whimper leaving me while she started to rub along the tip, her tongue swirling over the hole before going slightly farther down. Red lipstick marks smearing along my member, her amethyst eyes staring up at me making me throb even harder in her mouth. Nemesis smiled slightly before going further down as slow as she could, knowingly skimming her teeth across both the top and bottom of my shaft. I've only heard of the pleasures of blowjobs but this was out of the world. Maybe because she was a goddess, or maybe because it was just that good.

One of her hands slid up my stomach resting against my abs and running small circles into my flesh with her manicured and painted nails. While her chilly fingers found their way to my sack, drawing them up before her digits got warmer and they fell back down. All the while she's continuing to blow me, lipstick continuing to smear across the whole thing. How had I managed to last that long? Her continuing movements only pushing the feeling of climax to it's end. But she somehow knew I was about to finish, her grip on my fellas tightening to an almost painful degree and her mouth leaving my member. "No, you don't get to finish yet. Even if you do, I'm not stopping until the sun comes up." Nemesis' voice so sultry and arousing all I could do was nod. It seemed she couldn't help herself though and gave my member one last forceful suck before moving up. My sights set on her lips, as she moved up I caught them within my own. Though my experience in this basically none, I continued with passion. Following in her own movements and feeling for what was comfortable.

The goddess of justice purred into our kiss, our lips getting kind of sore from it's intensity and finally we broke away but not before she bit onto my bottom lip gently. "My turn." A grin split across my blushing face, my hands undoing the buttons on her own suit jacket before deciding screw it and ripping apart the buttons on her blouse. A growl of want escaping the goddess' lips, she grabbed a pocket knife off the nightstand and cut her bra in half, revealing her pale breasts. I stared for a moment at the voluptuous tits in front of me, her nips a rosy pink color. She brought my face down between the two of them, rubbing them across the sides of my face and I could hear her heart throbbing in her chest. Pulling my face out, my mouth found it's way onto her nipple. Sucking softly, teasing her with my teeth like she did to me, the growl of appreciation showing that I was doing well. My other hand grasped at her other breast and gently squeezed, and pulled on her flesh. Her legs still clothed in pantyhose wrapped around my waist, and pulled me closer. "Perseus, if you don't put that pretty little cock of yours into me in the next five seconds, I'm going to hurt you." Growling my own lust filled way, my hands moved down and ripped a big hole within them and when I thought there would be panties there was nothing. Just a wet, slick entrance. "Good job, Perseus. You found it." A teasing grin was placed upon her lips, she guided me down to her. "You can't hurt me, Perseus. Go as hard as you want, I know you want to." Shuddering, I put myself into her.

A gasp escaped her lips, her hot breath flowing across my ear as her arms wrapped around my neck, holding me close our hot, sticky body grinding against each other with each heavy pant. Finally, my hips began to move, rather awkwardly at first before I found the comfortable pace that was easy to control. "That's not all, is it?" Oh that's not at all what I wanted to hear. My movements speeding up but I continued to push deeper and deeper into her with reckless abandon. Her tight hole taking more and more of me with each thrust until I was pushing completely into her with each hump. Finally, I began to hear moans of actual pleasure. It felt good to know that I was doing a good job at the very least. Personally, I wasn't entirely sure how much longer I would last. My intense speed, and reach with my member pushing at just the right spots within her. Her toes curled and she shuddered, her cunt tightening around my cock causing me to buck somehow faster. That's when I felt bliss, spots seemed to cloud my vision as she tightened her legs across my waist, pushing me as deep as I could go within her.

By Olympus that was by far the best thing I'd ever felt in literally my entire life, I was unsure if anything could beat this feeling. Ambrosia and nectar were nothing on this experience. Feeling as though I'd pumped a truckload into the goddess underneath me, she smiled. Kissing at my ear and nipping at the bottom of it, her fingers tangling within my unruly hair. "We're not done yet, Lover. I told you before, not until the sun rises." Nemesis flipped me onto my back, tearing her skirt down the middle so she could more easily straddle me. Her hand reached down and she felt along her slit, a happy groan coming from her throat. "You're not bad for this being your first time, Perseus. If I didn't know any better you're more of a daughter of Aphrodite." This for some reason annoyed me, my hands gripped her hips and forced her down roughly onto me, skewering her with my member. She gasped and looked down at me, my calloused hands gripping the goddess' flesh tightly leaving golden marks on the thick hips of hers. She helped by moving up and while she slammed back down I pushed roughly up into her. My member throbbed within her and our movements became uneven and we were forced to slow down. Her slender digits reached down and pushed against my throat, though it confused me for a moment it didn't stop me. The fingers leaving red marks in my flesh as she strengthened her grip little by little until it became harder to breathe.

After what only felt like a few seconds passed, her grip tightened further and I was beginning to see stars. With one incredibly forceful slam from the goddess, and one extreme buck of my hips I was once again shooting into her though much less than before. My vision swayed and my own grasp on her loosened as well as her from around my neck. The goddess fell against my body, our sweat sticking us together so we shifted apart from one another for a moment. "I'll be honest, I've never been more turned on than just then." Finally I admitted it, maybe I was a bit of a masochist. Nemesis' hand rested on my bare chest, running her nails across my pectoral. "This is just a fiver, we're still not done." I released a heavy breath, "Sounds good." A grin flashed across both of our faces before I stood, member dangling between my legs as I walked awkwardly towards the minifridge. Opening it, and being thoroughly annoyed that there was no water. "Wanna fuck in the shower?" The goddess of balance rushed passed me, everything about her perfect. I gave her ass a ridiculous slap as she moved, a laugh from her following it. A golden imprint of my hand on her cheek making me half-mast. With water involved, I would last until tomorrow night.

And I would have, eventually we had moved back onto the bed. The sheets stained and dirtied by every fluid that left our body. I was near dehydrated, and we were both spent. We laid next to each other, she having taken out a cigarette that we shared. Not that I enjoyed it all that much, but regardless. We just cuddled, enjoying each other embrace. It'd been too long since I'd felt anything like this, was it love? Nah, probably not. But it almost felt like it. My eyes drifted to Nemesis next to me, her amethys eyes meeting my now sea green ones and we moved our faces closer together. Lips meeting in a much slower and more passionate embrace. No longer the heated, and lust filled meeting of the night's. After a few moments we broke from the kiss, our foreheads resting against one another's. My cock started to bob upwards once again, "By Olympus, Percy. Again?" A grin spread across my face, flashing her my teeth before shrugging lightly. "Sure, just gently this time." Nemesis seemed to agree with me, sliding on top of me and once again putting me inside her. Her hands moved up and held my cheeks, her mouth coming down and meeting mine.

Our tongues slid across one another's while we continued to meet, my hands running up and down her back. Slowly they reached her breasts, fondling them and earning a smile into our gentle kiss. All in all it was a much different feeling from before in the night, but it was just as pleasurable. It was a slow burn, one that I enjoyed just as much. Our pace picked up, finally reaching an incredible middle ground that pleased us both equally. "One day, I'll teach you how to use your tongue. 'Cause you still owe me from the beginning." A beaming smile was brought across my face, "Of course. You think I could say no to you?" With a few more final thrusts, our climaxes were upon us. She sighed happily and sat up straight, completely on top of me her breasts bouncing with each final thrust.

Everything was going great, the sun was beginning to rise and another lit cigarette had found it's way into both of our mouths. Smoke filling the room, but the sun shining into the windows making it still easy to see through. But what really flipped the morning on it's head was the gods damned iris message that popped up next to us. Nemesis still sitting on top of me, still engulfing me in her warmth. All I could do was look over at it and grin. There sat the same cabin leaders that had basically pushed me out with pitchforks. Mouths agape and eyes wide, there stood Annabeth looking at me with betrayal. How is that even possible? She left me. Regardless, no hard feelings from me anymore. My grin increased in size when I slapped the goddess' breast causing her to glare down at me. A snort was heard from Clarisse in the background. "Hey guys, how's it going? 'Cause, I'm doing fuckin' great." It seemed everyone there was too in shock to do anything about it.

That was until Chiron stepped into the room and the old centaur's expression was one of utter shock, the same as the kids in the room. "By Olympus, Percy! And and-Zeus' beard, Lady Nemesis?" The goddess growled, her nails digging painfully into my chest which held a certain appeal all on it's own. My grin stayed plastered on my face, "Do you guys need me?" A few mutterings of yes were heard through the iris message. Nodding my head before slapping Nemesis' breast again before swiping through the message. The goddess glared down at me, leaning her head close to my own. "Next time. I'm tying you up, because you want to be so cheeky." Giving me one more sloppy and rough kiss before standing up. Snapping her fingers and replacing her clothes, wearing a simple outfit of jeans and a Guinness shirt. "Oh shit, the other room." She whispered to herself with a gasp, snapping her fingers and hoping no one had gone in there yet. "Well, the place isn't on lock down, so we're good." Nemesis smiled at me, "Let's go. I have to get you to New York City." Nodding my head and standing up, looking over at her she snapped her fingers again. My clothing being some comfortable exercise pants that fit tightly on the ankle and forcing me into a tight muscle shirt. A pair of timberlands appeared next to me, and I shrugged and put them on. It was a pretty typical style to see in New York, so it was cool.

"Nemesis, are you my sugar momma?" This earned a laugh from the goddess, the sound very pleasing on my ears. "You're lucky you are needed, Percy. Last night was among the best I've had in my centuries. It will be happening again." All I could do was grin and nod my head, "No complaints here. I could die happy." Rolling her eyes at my exaggeration, she forced the fallen head back into the pillowcase and handed it to me. Grabbing my shoulders and rubbing it slightly, wrapping her hand around the back of my head and bringing me into a deep kiss. Before I knew it we were standing in front of the big house. She playfully pat my clothed member, "Later, Lover." And with that, she was gone leaving me standing in a camp that had just kicked me out not a couple months ago. A few of the younger demigods stared at me, they knew me and they knew that a goddess had just been very close with me. A playful grin spread over my face as I waved at them, "Lovely day we're having, yeah?" They nodded dumbly before I turned on my heel and entered the big house. Walking in like I owned the place and into the game room where all the cabin leaders were. The head in the bag strung over my shoulders as my smile lit up the dreary room.

All eyes were on me, the werewolf who was just caught having a go with a goddess. Some jealousy was in the eyes of some campers, some disgust at the sight of their mother being with a fellow camper, and a few looks of betrayal. I set the pillowcase on the table and sat at an open seat, folding my arms across my chest and looking at everyone. "Alright, no one gonna talk? Cool." My hand slammed down on the table, startling everyone in the room. "Not cool what y'all did, just gotta let you know. My morning was great. Now I'm here, looking at all you smug pricks who not less than two months ago kicked me out of here." A forced smile made it's way to my lips, my eyes staring harshly at everyone. "Oh, and Jimmy, your mom says Hi and that you've been doing a great job as Nemesis' cabin leader." That did it, said cabin leader jumped at me swinging his fists. All I did was duck under him and throw him over my shoulder into a chair. "Okay, that was deserved. Shouldn't've said that. I'll admit that I've had a really great night last night, so my confidence levels-" I gestured with my hand a rising motion, "-through the damn roof. I feel great."

This earned a few tight chuckles but nonetheless everyone was still rather quiet. Finally the silence was broken, a daughter of Deimos finally curious enough, asked what was hidden in the pillowcase. A malicious grin formed over my face for a moment, "I'm so glad you asked. This, my dear, is what made me what I am. Personally, I think we should thank him." A few nervous expressions glanced through the room and I pulled the pillowcase off of the dismembered head. A few of the new cabin leaders hurled their breakfasts up. "That's Mr. Bobo. His actual name, I have to stress that. Not a name I gave him, his actual name." Clarisse stood up and stared at me with anger, "Alright, Percy. What the fuck? What happened to you?" My whole head turns upwards, looking towards the roof as if I was looking to a god for help. I turned my eyes to the cabin leader of Thanatos, yeah even he had kids, damn. "Can you believe this bitch, don't know what happened." Whispering under my breath at him, he actually chuckled at my antics. I could appreciate that, that kids going places.

"Did you all not vote to remove me because I had the tragic thing of being infected with some tainted blood? Just want to establish that damn near all of you, save a select few, which I actually do appreciate by the way. You cannot possibly be actually trying to say I've changed. Of course I've changed, running from the gods isn't easy. Escaping them damn near impossible, you don't even realize how much silver has been embedded in these perfect cheeks." That actually earned a few more chuckles that weren't forced. "I'm not crazy, to be honest I was just trying to scare you guys anyways. Can we actually get a trash bag for this guy's head. It's actually starting to stink. Wait, Nico?" Looking around for the son of Hades, but not seeing him I looked towards the other heroes of Olympus. "Where is my little bud?" Everyone shrugged and I felt anger boiling up within me, "Ohhh hell no. You guys seriously didn't just let go of him did you?" Fucking crickets.

I had to hold my face within my hands for a moment, angrily I picked up the dead man's head and launched it at the wall watching as it damn near exploded into paste. Even I was taken aback, "Okay. I feel better, can someone get me a mop bucket. I'll clean that up, kind of feel bad about that..." A random cabin leader got up and ran towards the janitor's closet, much too quickly. "Seriously though guys, you're some horrible people. Me, I can understand to an extent. I am technically a monster at this point, but I prefer the term furry problem." Glancing around looking for at least a grin and got nothing. "You guys suck." Shrugging for a moment, the kid came back with the mop and bucket and I started to get up the crimson mess. "Anyone ever eat brains before?" Silence. "It's like I'm talking to a brick fucking wall with you people." Some scoffs were heard but otherwise it was still quiet.

"Wait why did you guys even call me here?" Finally a voice spoke up, that voice that once held so much sway within my heart. A voice that brought painful memories and new ones that only served to anger me. "There was another great quest announced, and well Nico went missing only a couple weeks ago. We think it has something to do with it." All I could do was stick out my hands and grip the air in annoyance. "Someone please, why did no one say that when I was asking about him? By Olympus." My sea green eyes made their way over to the daughter of Athena who just shrugged her skinny little shoulders. "Nemesis kisses better than you do." I couldn't help but bring up old shit, a purple hue taking over my eyes no longer were they the sea green eyes they normally were. But much more closer to Nemesis' own children's.

A few cabin leaders even glanced to the actual son of Nemesis who just stared at me impassively. Annabeth's face turned crimson, "Really? This is not the time for that." I just studied my fingernails for a moment. "I didn't really get a chance to return fire when I was being kicked out, so I'm trying to make up for it. More than likely, I'm not going to come back here. So, this'll really be my last chance to mess with you guys. I don't know how this was like my home before, you guys are some stick in the muds. Even the huntresses offer better responses." A few people growled at that, mostly guys. "Oh shut up, you're just mad 'cause they're a bunch of badasses and you can't find your way out of a wet paper bag." Rolling my eyes at their grunts and disagreements.

Finally the teacher of heroes came back into the room, looking at me holding a broom and remnants of a man's head smashed into the wall. "Hey, Chiron. Don't worry, not a camper." A smiled at him slightly, "But I'm gonna call this off. I know that Nico is missing, I'm gonna search for him. Probably call Uncle Hades, see if he knows anything. Hang out with some more gods and goddess," Air humping playfully, "You know what I mean, Jimmy." A laugh erupted from Thanatos' cabin. "I like that kid, he knows what's up." Said cabin leader gave me a thumbs up, earning a smile from myself. "I don't know if this will work, let's see."

"Nemesis can-" A flash of light shown in the room and there stood the goddess of revenge, "Okay definitely wasn't expecting that quick of a response." Jimmy seemed stunned, "Wait wait wait. You were with him last night! Dear gods, that's why you didn't answer me. Mother, why?" Snorting lightly, I grabbed the goddess' hand. "'Cause I'm damn good in the sack, kiddo. Can I call you son?" Again Thanatos cabin leader erupted in a laugh. Damn I liked him. Jimmy growled in anger, rage, probably hatred and I was most likely going to feel his revenge at some point. But regardless, I couldn't help myself. Nemesis rolled her eyes, "I'll speak with you later, Jimmy." With that, she flashed us out of the big house.

A sharp pain erupted in my neck as she bit down hard enough to draw blood, "Kind of okay with that, actually." Nemesis grinned, "What've I done to you?" It was my turn to smirk, "Not enough." That was when I decided to look around, we were on some sort of mountain high up in the sky. "Where are-" She cut me off, a finger placed on my lips. "Mount Rushmore." Jaw dropping for a moment, then turning into a smile. "I think I'm in love." She pushed me onto the ground before I was engulfed in heaven once again.

 **-Kasey-**

As the son of Thanatos it's not often that people actually get me to laugh, but Percy was a riot. I highly doubted that he was actually crazy, even if he pulled off the act amazingly. He honestly seemed like a cool dude, it's just that he'd been hurt by us. Hurt badly, that much was certain. Hopefully I had gotten onto his good side. Too bad I never even got to tell him my name, I feel like we could be good friends. He was right though, it probably would be better if he didn't show back up to camp. Annabeth was kind of a bitch in my opinion, Clarisse needed an attitude adjustment and the rest were just as Percy said. Sticks in the mud. I get that they went through a lot during the Titan war, we all did. My father had so much stress on him after seeing all the demigods pass through his watching eyes.

Regardless, I hope wherever Percy is that he's doing well for himself. But his closeness with Jimmy's mom made me feel like he'd be doing just fine. A smile was on my face as we all still sat in the big house. "Yo, Jimmy. Your mom was getting railed by Percy, you saw it, I saw it. Your mom hot, no lie, dude." His purple eyes met my dark gray with an enraged fire within them. Shrugging lightly at his seething hatred, "Seriously that smell is getting to me though. Nose goes on cleaning that mess up." My finger already resting on my nose, the same camper that had gotten the mop had also been the last one to put his finger up.

"Damn it." Was all that could be heard before everyone disbanded. Still feeling the horrible stare of Jimmy's I wondered if I could call for Percy like he did Jimmy's mom. "Hey Jimmy, so since Percy is your new dad 'n all does that mean he's also a god?" A shoe whizzed by my head, "Kasey. You're dead. Meet me in the arena in two hours, I'm gonna kick your ass." I laughed, everyone knew that he was one of the worse fighters. Not much of a cabin leader, that one. "You got it, are you taking Percy's last name by chance?" The other shoe whizzed by my head. "Work on your aim, by the way." That just earned a loud scream of frustration, I looked at Deimos' cabin. "You might need to work your magic on him. He's gonna lose it soon." The daughter of Deimos, Felicia just rolled her eyes but nodded nonetheless. This fight should be easy enough...


	9. New Developments

Author's note: I guess I'll do them up here from now on haha. Makes it easier to reply to comments tbh

YungHomer: I tried to space them out a bit more, normally I'd put a lot of sentences in the paragraphs. But I tried to make them smaller, I think it would help in would allow me to tab out the first line of every paragraph, but it doesn't. On the Artemis point, yeah I kind of agree with you now that you mention it. Don't worry though, she's not gonna be OP haha. I'm glad you're enjoying it!

cmneuses19: Honestly, the thought went through my head haha. I have a feeling that would make things difficult between him and Artemis though!

: I'm glad you like him! He was kind of spurt of the moment character that as I kept writing kinda grew on me haha. If everyone wants more of him, I'll be sure to use him. I like to think of him as a way of us being able to see Percy.

Darthrath : Thank you! I think I need to have him use his curse a bit more often, or have it be more effective at making a ruckus in his life. Once we get back more into Lycaon's route, it'll definitely take a bigger hit.

As always, thank you to everyone who comments/favs/follows! Love you guys! Have a good day!

* * *

 **-Perseus-**

Standing tall in the South Dakota mountains, hands on my hips as I stared into the far away lands. The wind whipping through my hair at the high altitudes from which I stood. The world we lived in was just so large, it took moments like this to really see how large it was. Nemesis had left me here, saying she had things that needed to be done and I was alright with that. Having some time alone to yourself was good for you, after all there is only so much you can talk about with others. Time to think, and really experience things on your own was just as lovely.

With thoughts thoughts running through my head, I took a deep breath. Looking down over the edge and seeing a large lake, the rocky outcroppings jutting out like spikes and overall it was actually kind of an intimidating sight. The more I looked at it though, the more my legs wanted to jump. It seemed like a pretty bad idea, there was no way to tell how deep it was. The damn lake could only be like, five feet deep and no matter how much the water loved me, gravity still affected me. Shit would suck, to say the least.

Though in my wondering at how deep the pool of water could be my eyes caught the sight of silver. We were in South Dakota, why the hell would they be here? But upon closer inspection it was just a shiny Dodge truck, thankful that I wouldn't have to deal with that can of worms I started my way down. There's got to be an easier way to travel, I'm so tired of running and walking everywhere. Maybe they have tank treads for legs now.

Stairs wouldn't even be able to stop you, but then again you wouldn't be able to jump. Or really reach up much, it would be pretty set. Also, if you fell that would be near impossible to pick yourself up. Just dragging along the ground, or if you fall sideways it would be even worse. Completely unable to move at all. On more intense thinking about the subject, it was definitely decided that having legs was just the superior option.

This was getting boring, being alone was getting stale. I decided that bothering Nemesis probably wouldn't be a good idea, and really messing with gods that I knew. Then again, Zeus had to have known by now that I was still around. Shit, I had gone to camp and made a large ruckus. Or at least pissed off too many people to get away scott free. I'd probably hear about that soon enough, hopefully later rather than sooner.

Regardless, it was with that in mind that I decided that it was probably as good a time as any to start training once again. Thanks to Nemesis, I was the owner of a sick new blessing that I had absolutely no idea how it worked. All that was known to me at this point was that things like revenge, and justice felt really good almost pleasurably so. That wasn't the extent of it, I could feel it burning within me a silent spark for justice and balance across all levels. Well, there wasn't really a way to test out what kind of powers I had regarding that, so working on my gifts that came with being the son of the best Olympian out there.

Having finally made it to the bottom of the mountain, thorns and branches cutting scratches into my arms and face the entire way there, I dove into the water. It was much deeper than I anticipated, stretching a solid fourteen feet in depth. That just made me annoyed, because had I known that from the beginning there would've been a totally crazy jump off a cliff about half an hour ago.

Willing the water to push me up onto the surface, where my feet stood I'd managed to stop the atoms from being as fast moving. Shit, this goes against damn near everything I was taught in school. Creating a semi solid plank, I guess, of water and standing on it. Everything under the thin later of water on which I stood fell and continuously returned lifting me off the surface of the small pool. Really though, this was a hell of a lot of work. Sweat streamed down my face with every burning minute tightening the feeling within my gut. If anything, I just needed to buy/steal a boogie board. Though there probably wasn't very many being sold in the stores at the south of South Dakota. Feeling faint, I let my powers fall and with it the semi solid plank of water broke apart and let me take a splash in the pool.

It was actually great, the water instantly began to rejuvenate me. Though with the thought of what I could do with water, my mind wandered over to how the hell Artemis could stop me from using a giant wave of water on her. Granted what she said was realistically true, but c'mon that was just unfair. Though it didn't feel like she was actually able to control the waters, just half their movements. Which, in a roundabout way meant that she could? Honestly, I just had to ask her and see what all she could do with it. Seriously though, that fight was intense.

My blood yearned for another fight with the goddess, and if I could go toe-to-toe with her then there was a possibility I could surpass her in my prime. Which was definitely coming. Unless of course, I like, lost a leg or something. Once again though, I willed the water to do as I commanded. The flat surface on which I stood rose up a solid five feet upwards with waters constantly pushing it. Maybe I could get this to move me further. Leaning forwards, the surface pitched with me keeping me flatfooted. Slowly it began to inch forwards, but the minute my body was above the ground the water failed to stay together. Dropping me painfully onto my face. With an undignified growl of annoyance I jumped back into the pool.

There had to be another way to travel, there just had to be. Sitting on the bank of the pool, creating mist and throwing a drachma into it, I asked for my dad. After a moment, the screen flashed and there was my dad, Poseidon watching two mermaids getting it on. "Alright, alright, alright. That's not at all how I expected those to look." A grin threatened to split my face as the sea god nearly broke his neck with how hard it flipped into my direction. "Percy, uh well then. I can't even say this isn't what it looks like, because it is exactly that." I shrugged my shoulders a carefree expression on my face. "Just glad you didn't have your wang out or anything. Anyways, I called 'cause I was wondering if there was an easier way to travel. Like, can I turn into mist or maybe a ball of water and launch myself through the air?"

Poseidon chuckled at that, "Not exactly as easy as it sounds. But yes, it's possible. Luckily, you have a way with water. The oceans love you, I would suggest doing what you want near them. They can help. If you can make it to either the Pacific or the Atlantic, I'll send an Oceanid to you." Shooting my father a thumbs up, I thanked him and swiped through the iris message. Well, so that changes things. It did make sense that salt water would work better though. It'd been long enough, maybe I can just get Nemesis to move me real quick. "Hey, Nemesis. Could you mo-" I was cut off by a large mountain bike dropping in front of me. Well, that helps, I guess. "Thanks."

Three hours later, and with a horrible burning in my legs I'd finally spotted civilization. Though it was hard to tell, I don't think I was in South Dakota anymore. Breaking through the treeline and nearly careening into the side of a parked car, a Ford Mustang GT that looked pretty nice, my legs finally gave out. Peddling for three hours up and down mountains, not fun. Not fun at all. Letting the sloping of the ground allow me to keep gliding forward I looked for a motel. Luckily there was a shitty one positioned right next to a Seven Eleven. Checking my pockets for any cash, I was surprised to find a stack of hundreds kind of wet from the sweating I did. But nonetheless, they could be used, I just looked like a drug dealer. Could be worse, I supposed.

Stepping into the sort of clean convenience store, the cashier looking at me with narrowed eyes and definite suspicion. Walking over to the cool section of the store and pulling a few bottles of water and Powerade out of the cooler. Grabbing a backpack that was near the front as well, I walked up to the counter. He must've kept expecting me to pull out a gun or something cause his eyes just moved to my hands every few moments. Giving him a small grin, "Paranoid one, aren't ya?" His eyes narrowed further but I just chuckled lightly. After he scanned everything and I slipped him a hundred because honestly, it was just a pain to get him to give change back. "Have a nice one."

Slipping the backpack that was filled with drinks onto my shoulders I got back onto my bike and started riding again. This time not far at all, and rolled up to the front of the motel, and stepping in. "Can I get a room for the night? Preferably one ground level." The owner nodded his head, "Fifty dollars for the night." Shrugging I handed him another hundred. This time waiting for the change back, and he did, except I was missing about five bucks. "I'm missing five, man." He just shrugged his shoulders. "Cool, prick." Flipping him the bird I grabbed a key off of the rack and going outside into the room. It was absolutely disgusting, and I'm pretty sure that that's a cumstain. If I hadn't already spent the money, I think that it would be nicer sleeping outside. Ugh, is there a god of cleanliness? Cause, I needed him right now.

 **-Artemis-**

What a mess, the hunt and Lycaon's pack had unfortunately for them gotten into a scuffle. Of course, Lycaon hadn't been with them but his beasts had huge grins on their face like they knew something I didn't. A few had gloated with their dying breaths that the end of the gods was coming, of course the ones that we had attempted to take in for questioning popped cyanide pills. Weaklings, the lot of them.

To say that I was upset at the turn of events wasn't a good enough word, in my anger I'd lashed out at Thalia who had been trying to talk to me about something. She'd stalked off into the forest probably hunting something down, knowing Thalia. Though now that my initial rage had faded I was left feeling rather regretful. My half-sister tended to get most of my anger, that being said she was the only one who would try and speak to me when I was angry. So it was a bit of both our faults in that respect.

Stepping into the center of the hunt, which was located the forests of Colorado. Working our way down to Los Angeles, figuring that we'd be able to keep a closer eye on the werewolves. Looking around the place that wasn't in the tip-top shape that I liked to keep it in, a grimace formed on my face. Snapping my fingers, the tears in the tents were resewn and the benches that'd been broken were nailed together. There, that was a little bit better. Walking into the medical tent, and staring at the few hunters that were laying on the cots, a frown forming on my face.

We'd been a little too careless in how we dealt with the attackers, I had to admit. A few of the older ones taunting them, and this was the price we paid for it. They'd either die, which I wouldn't allow, or they'd become the things they hunt. It's almost as if that's all the wolves wanted to do... It was just the unfortunate ending that some hunters faced, maybe Perseus would be able to make it easier for them on their first time. Thinking of the young werewolf, it was a wonder where he went. I'd gotten word that he'd actually showed up at Camp Half-blood, but nothing came out of it. Just him upsetting near everyone there.

Putting the back of my hand on one of the fevering hunter's foreheads with a look of grief resting on my face. The flap of the tent opened once more and there stood Thalia, still an annoyed expression resting over her lips, her eyebrows furrowed slightly. "Lady Artemis, can we do anything for them?" Her expression softening when her eyes fell on the resting hunters. Shaking my head lightly, and frowning again. It was disappointing to see them go through this, the only thing that I've heard works is bleeding them to near death. But, even then that was just rumors back in the early days of North American exploration.

Thalia sighed softly, rubbing her temples. "Do you think Percy has any idea of ways to stop it?" I doubted it, the hero of Olympus was a smart boy but there was little chance that he had anyway of halting the cure. "Give him an iris message, maybe he does. Who knows with Perseus?" Rolling my eyes at the fact that he always seemed to have something up his sleeve. Thalia smiled softly, and stepped outside. Following her out a few seconds behind the other daughter of Zeus, she'd already had the iris message flickering.

A bright flash and there Perseus was sleeping in a disgusting looking motel, drooling on the already gross pillow. "Percy! Wake up, Kelp-head!" His eyes shot open, the pen in his hand extending into the three foot long blade, and sitting on the bed in a prepared stance. After his eyes finally fell on the iris message, he let out a hefty sigh. Standing up he turned the light on in the room, coating the baby-puke green walls in a yellow glow. "Honestly, not cool." The young hero sat down on the grundgey looking bed and frowning slightly. Percy shifted slightly and reached under him, pulling out a used condom.

Watching the near eighteen year old dry heave and almost vomit, I couldn't help but snort at his predicament. Perseus held up his hand in a one moment gesture as he calmed himself down after having thrown the thing across the room. "Please come get me, I don't care what happens. This is horrid." He groaned, staring at me through the iris message. Rolling my eyes at his words, but looking into his sea green eyes. There was something about him that was different. Hmm. Thalia looked over at me, she didn't even have to say anything. I knew she wanted me to go get Perseus. With a sigh of annoyance, I flashed into the gross bedroom.

It was even worse in person, glancing down at the boy still sitting on the bed. Perseus grinned a bit, "I've never had a girl in my bedroom before." Smacking him upside the head lightly before gripping his shoulder tightly and flashing us both back to camp. Thalia hugged him slightly, "Dude. Shower once in a while." Perseus could only shrug lightly, "It's been a long day. Haven't had the chance." Thalia shook her head, it was true. The werewolf did smell kind of like wet dog and sweat. Definitely not a good mixture, but on a good day he smelled like sea water. Which was kind of pleasant. No, not pleasant. Not at all.

My lieutenant guided him towards the medical tent, his posture shifting instantly when he stepped in. "What happened, I thought you were experts?" There was a surprisingly harsh tone to his voice, one I didn't expect. Watching the now frustrated young teen step up to the closest one, normally I wouldn't let a boy touch them. But this was Perseus, he'd earned some things in his life. The young werewolf held a frown on his face, his normally handsome face that I wasn't supposed to think was. Annoyance bubbled up at my own thoughts and feelings, these gentle goading emotions that coaxed me softly into thinking... Things.

Watching Perseus closely after my mental beratement, wondering what he was thinking. "Nothing can be done. It's a disease that I don't even think Apollo can cure. Some think that it's a curse, but it's not really. It's not like something is putting it in you. I sort of tried the bleeding method that's been talked about before. But, you only have three days. You know that already though. The process of bleeding it out is slow, taking most of the time. It's an incredible disease, nonetheless." Perseus sighed, holding his palm over his mouth and nose with his other supporting his elbow.

"I'm sorry, Artemis, Thalia. I've thought about starting another group-thing for others like me. People that don't allow it to hold control. Most of Lycaon's pack are vicious. At the moment I'm too all over the place, and it's not like I can flash or blink." The young hero chuckled, but there was no mirth to it. A depressing thing that made even Thalia and I frown. His sea green eyes met my own, "Just don't allow their first night to be harsh. It's by far the most painful, warmth and compassion. Some don't make it through it. I believe in them though." Perseus glanced down at the youngest one in the group, about eleven. A grief ridden expression marked his face before he looked at Thalia. He'd been telling this to her for the most part.

"Did they attack you here?" A nod from me and Thalia was all he got, Perseus shook his head lightly. "How many?" This time Thalia spoke, "About fifteen." The young hero looked up and to the right, attempting to remember how many there were. "In his enclave there was about forty five to fifty tents. Generally it was one to a tent, I'd say maybe one fourth of them did the dirty deed with each other. So, unless he's made more in the time I'd been gone, there probably won't be more. Did they know you were here? Or just found and attacked?" Boy, he sure was twenty questions tonight.

"Perseus, I highly doubt that he'll send more troops to attack." Finally speaking to the Slayer of Titans, a little snappy with my tone, his eyes narrowed showing that he didn't like my attitude. "Well, if he knows that you're still licking your wounds he'll definitely come for round two. Lady Artemis, with respect what's wrong with you right now? You're not normally like this." His tone accusing as his green, wait-purple eyes stared down at me. Purple eyes? That's not a normal thing for him. My hand reaching out and grabbing him by the cheeks, and pulling him closer. Our eyes met, and he growled but couldn't speak. "Whose blessing is that? It's pretty strong, Perseus." I could feel his muscles tense under my fingers.

I could feel Thalia's eyes on the both of us, before my thoughts were now drawn to the fact that he had a hand gripping around my throat. "Outside! You're not doing this shit in here!" Thalia whisper-shouted at the both of us. My hand came from his face and Perseus retracted his own. Stalking out of the tent, he followed an aggravated expression resting on his face.

"Why do you always got to do this shit, Lady Artemis? We can't ever have a conversation, it always has to be this thin veil of held back hatred. All I do is help you and the gods, and while most are cool with me you never are. Do I not deserve respect, have I really not earned that?" His tone laced with hostility, it was all in all not the one that Perseus normally spoke with. We came back together, my hand gripping around his and the Bane of Kronos' around my throat.

"Honestly, Lady Artemis. You're awesome, but this shit is ridiculous." I growled at the hero. How dare he think I don't respect him, things have just been stressful for me. And among Thalia, he was the only one that could really help me with my rage. "You know what Perseus, things aren't exactly easy for us gods. You've heard haven't you? The next big prophecy. There is a big chance that it's coming earlier than we want. So, for the moment, it's stressful."

Perseus rolled his eyes at my words, "Stressful. Yeah, I know what the word means, My Lady. Believe me, my life was more stressful than you can imagine. Lady Artemis, I just want to be friends. Why does this have to be so difficult." Feeling my face heat up with my golden ichor, an intense emotion boiling in my stomach.

We came a big closer, "Do you really want to know why, Perseus? It's because you're too good for this. This whole damn thing. I don't want you near me because among the people I like, you're one of them. Do you understand how enraging it is to me, thinking about how much that I actually like you? The immortal goddess that genuinely hates men. To think that I actually like you sets my ichor on fire. That's why I push you away, Perseus. Because no matter how much you really get under my skin, my feeling for you doesn't change." The hero could only stare at me in shock, my words had been soft spoken, but were full of emotion. I hated that Perseus made me this way.

I felt like a child, it had been slow. Feeling nothing for him, but the more time spent around him the less I hated him. Now it was a decent emotion for the Slayer of Titans. His eyes were once again back to their sea green, but they were confused. The son of Poseidon was tongue tied, his hand slipped from around my throat. For a few moments he just blinked, "What do you mean?" How badly I just wanted to throw him as far as I could. Instead I settled on hitting him in the side, earning a return punch that sent me reeling backwards. Perseus looked surprised, glancing down at his knuckle.

So maybe he didn't really know what his blessing from whoever entailed. "Honestly, Lady Artemis. Can we have one meeting that doesn't boil down to this?" No, not until I figure myself out. It doesn't matter how long it takes. Days, months, years. Time was just another annoyance to immortals.

At my silence, the son of Poseidon growled and lunged at me. "Fine, let's get this over with then." Our punches flew back and forth but with every hit from me, he would hit back twice as hard. Finally, I landed an incredibly punch at his face but he tanked it. The return left of his landed in my ribs, a loud crack sounding out as I dropped. "Lady Artemis, are you okay?"

All I could do was growl at him, knowing that on of them was broken and another fractured. Percy got a little closer and I grabbed his leg, he let out a surprised grunt before my arm heaved him out of camp. Launching him through the air and a good fifteen feet out of the hunt. Unfortunately for me, there was a small river flowing through our next arena.

The son of Poseidon was already up when I made it into the area, one foot in the water and one on the bank. He was nursing his left elbow, probably broken or out of place. Moving as quickly as I could, which was still superhuman I laid punches into his side. He took a few of them before his right flew out and caught me in the chest. The pain exploded into my world, everything screamed and ached. All I did was drop and grip at my chest trying to suck a breath back into my lungs. Fear actually clawed at my chest, and I did nothing but attempt to breath for a minute.

Once I was back into reality, my face burned with a golden heat. My silver eyes narrowed at the man who was now sitting in the river with a pained expression on his face. I wobbly stood to my feet, his eyes coming up from his elbow and onto me. Honestly, I was out of it. My whole body was fighting me, the journey of five feet felt like a mile. "Lady Artemis, please stop..."

How could he beat me? How was that possible, just a mere demigod. Surpassing a goddess. How? Perseus how do you manage to do all the things you do? Finally making it to him, I stumbled one last time and fell onto him. Driving my fist into him and using my weight to make it hurt. Perseus caught me and gently laid me into the slowly flowing river. One hand holding my head out of it. Even as a goddess I could still drown.

My feelings for him didn't change, they were in turmoil. The emotions erupting through my body with volcanic heat. "Perseus, leave. I can't stand being around you..." The voice that I used was weak and soft. No doubt that he would abandon me like the rest of them, he shook his head a short chuckling followed. Our eyes met once again, "Please. You and I both know that's not true." I managed to flip around in the water and reach up, grabbing him around the throat. "You really need to stop doing that." Perseus looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Fuck off, Perseus." Was the only thing I could mutter out before letting my eyes close. Right before reaching unconsciousness I felt hands around my waist.

 **-Thalia-**

To say that I was surprised to see a bruised and beaten Percy carrying Artemis bridal style would be underwhelming. That damned son of Poseidon beat a damn goddess in a fist fight, how the Hades did he manage that? His eyes fell on me, silently asking me where her tent was. Pointing to the large one next to mine, he nodded and walked in.

Of course I followed, and watched him gently set the goddess of the hunt on her bed. It was kind of strange to see him in her warmly lit tent. The son of Poseidon sat on the chair she had in her home and put his head back. "Thalia can you please get us some nectar and ambrosia?"

Luckily for him, I'd already had some ready in my bag and handed it to him. Percy smiled at me as a way of thanks. Watching him intently as he stood after drinking some nectar. Oddly, he pulled tenderly on Lady Artemis' chin and poured some nectar into her mouth. Her eyes shot open and she coughed slightly before swallowing the liquid. Artemis sent Percy a scalding look, "What do you think you're doing in here?" Her tone didn't match her face however.

All I could do was sit in the corner of her room, watching the way they acted around one another. Percy was just who he was, generally pretty friendly to all unless annoyed. But Artemis was strange, she kept flipping from one emotion to the next. "Holy shit, Lady Artemis you-" In a blur there was a hand on my mouth, silver eyes boring into my own with a look of seething anger. "Don't finish that thought, Thalia." She whispered into my ear, making me nod slightly.

Percy just blinked a few times, "Anyways. What I was saying was that you're nuts, Lady Artemis." If you could get whiplash from spinning around, the goddess of moons would have. The Olympian stalked forwards at the young hero of Olympus. Alright, I was tired of watching the fighting between them. The final sight I saw of the two was Artemis grabbing his shirt forcefully before I left. Zipping the tent up behind me in annoyance. All my lady wanted to do was fight him, talk about tiring. I feel bad for Percy.

 **-Perseus-**

Surprise was the only thing this could really be called, the feeling of warmth spreading across my face as the hot breath flowed around it and into my nose. The scent of pine incredibly strong as lips met my own. My eyes widening to saucers at the emotions erupting throughout my body, my stomach churned and my mind reeled. What the fuck? The grip on my shirt lessened, and the heat from the air started to disappear. My vision filled with silver from the eyes of the goddess of the hunt, until it became the whole gorgeous face of said Olympian. "L-lady Artemis?" I never stuttered, why the shit would I start now?

The goddess seemed to realize what she did, her face turning a bright golden color and she stepped back further. Staring up at me with an intense stare, waiting for my reaction to fully come out. "So that's what you really meant..." Was the only thing I muttered, still staring into her moon like eyes. The goddess nodded her head, having no words to speak. "Well, I didn't hate it." This earned a small chuckle from the Olympian, "If you mention this to anyone. I will deny it, and then kill you for such an accusation." Her tone offering no argument. So, I nodded with a thumbs up.

"Sounds fair. So, did you still want me to go? Or..." She stepped up, reaching towards me lulling me towards her our lips nearly touching. I could once again feel her breath on my face, the smell of trees drifting into my nostrils. The Olympian pushed my head over and just hugged me softly. "Yes, go back to Lycaon. I want his head on a pike. I don't care how you do it. When you come back, because you will come back, we'll talk about this. But for now, leave." Pulling away from the hug, the goddess sat on her bed. Taking off her boots revealing her feet and pulling up her silver leggings slightly.

Apparently she caught me staring, a golden blush crossed her face for a moment before gesturing me away. Leaving, I said a soft goodbye and left the goddess to herself. It was time to find myself in Los Angeles. I had a damn werewolf to kill, and slaughtering his family was going to be the first thing on my list. I had a goddess waiting for me. A grin spread to my face before I realized that I still had a thing with Nemesis. Color drained from my face, fuck me.

 **-Kasey-**

The fight between me and Jimmy was a fucking joke. It'd lasted five minutes, all he did was charge me. He should've figured out that charging is the worst thing to do, especially when all your moves were so easily countered. Said son of Nemesis was sitting in the nurses office getting a few small scratches checked out.

Basically it boiled down to me parrying his swings and knocking his sword away. I let him do it ten damn times. After that I got bored and hit him a few times. Walking away from the arena having stayed to train a little bit harder something poked me from the back. I put my hands up, a hollow voice sounding off behind me. "Do you know what it's like to be the laughing stock of camp? Everyone knows that Percy's banging mom, and then you do this shit. I'm gonna fucking run you through."

I snorted at him the really cool thing about being the son of Thanatos was the ability to shift into a shade for a few seconds. I've heard from some of the older kids that there were some that could last for minutes. Which, doesn't sound like much, but in a battle it was an amazing ability. "Well, I mean don't you just imagine Percy's massive donkey-sized donger penetrating your mom? She's pretty hot." My skin melted away from me turning a black smoke.

Moving away from his blade as he tried to find me in the dimly lit area of the camp, I wound my arm back. Throwing the punch hard into Jimmy's face as my body returned to a corporeal form. Hitting him dead in the temple, he dropped like a sack of 'taters. "Feels bad."

Deciding that I needed to have a chat with Chiron, I walked into the big house. Knocking on the door to the camp leader's room, he voiced my ability to enter. Stepping into his room and the scent of horses filled my nostrils, like a less disgusting barn. Smiling at the older centaur and bowing my head slightly, "We need to talk about Jimmy. He just tried to stab me in the back, and honestly, I'm not having anymore of his shit, sir. I apologize for the language, but you can see how frustrating this is for me. I get that we've been messing with him after what we saw, but he's really doing it to himself." Shrugging my shoulders lightly, Chiron stared at me with shock.

"Let's see if we can talk to Lady Nemesis." The centaur had his own spray bottle, and shot a few times and tossed a drachma in, asking for the goddess of revenge. A view of Lady Nemesis sitting comfortably in her palace, thankfully without Percy in it. "Ah, Chiron. How're you today?" The old trainer of heroes smiled at the goddess. "Well enough, it's about your son, Jimmy... He apparently attacked Kasey here."

Nemesis nodded her head at Chiron's words, "Yeah he told me he'd get revenge or something. Not really sure what you did, Kasey. But he probably is just taking his anger out on you, because the other option is Percy. And let's be real here, Jimmy would be a red paste after Percy." The goddess of balance just sort of shrugged her shoulders. "I'll talk to him tonight. No one should have to worry about being stuck in the back. Don't worry, Chiron." With that, she swiped through the iris message.

"Well, Chiron. I don't know about you, but I found that entirely unhelpful." The old centaur gave me a half smile, knowing exactly what I meant. "I guess for now, just keep your eye out for anything. If something happens again just come back to me, and we'll sort it out for good." Nodding my head at his words, I left him to his own again. Making my way to the cabin I was the leader of and stepping in.

Though the outside of the cabin was very grandiose in the fact that everything was gray or black, and skulls and depictions of souls lined nearly every inch of it. The inside was actually rather welcoming, rich dark mahogany wood made up most of the things. I plopped down on the couch in the main area of the cabin, in front of the roaring fire. The reason that I was cabin leader was because all my brothers and sisters were dead. Sure was lonely in here. Curling up on the side closest to the fire, I closed my eyes.

Maybe I'd iris message Percy tomorrow. See how he's doing, maybe catch him in the act of doing it hard with Nemesis. With that thought in my head, I was sure to have dreams of it. Closing my eyes, and letting Morpheus take me with a small grin on my face.


	10. New Tricks confuse Old Dogs

Author's note: I'm so glad that everyone is loving this as much as I am loving writing it. Shameless self-plug, if you guys want to read a Percy/Thalia story I've got the first chapter up right now. It's probably going to be a little bit quicker paced compared to this one, considering I try and go day-by-day with this one as much as I can. But who knows really. I've started work on the second chapter and it's going well.

Anyways, Death Fury: I just viewed it as her being able to control the tides, not every single pond or lake as they aren't affected by the moon. Granted it was a little op of her to be able to use it, but I'm trying to make both strong. I want Artemis to be able to always keep up with Percy haha. I'm liking your thoughts on how Percy should really use his blessing to it's fullest extent because even I hadn't really given it as much thought as I should have lol. Percy definitely is going to know what's right and what's wrong, but I like the idea that Percy uses his own moral compass, at least in my story/version of him. He's definitely a bit darker than Riordan's Percy. Also, I didn't know that about Zeus! I like fun facts haha

As always, thank you readers for everything! Without you this wouldn't continue! Have a good day!

* * *

 **-Perseus-**

Once I was a good distance away from the camp, far enough that I knew that wouldn't have followed me, I decided now was a good time to call Nemesis. Standing near a small puddle of water, I willed it into the air and threw a drachma in. The screen flickering until there was the face of the goddess. Such a beautiful face it was too. The goddess gave me a small smile, "I know, Perseus." My body stood stock still, before I dropped my head and let a long sigh out.

Looking back up into the amethyst eyes of the goddess, I gave her a saddened smile. "I'm sorry, Nemesis. Are we okay? No hard feelings?" She chuckled softly and nodded her head, "It's alright, Perseus. I had a feeling it would happen. I've watched you since you first contacted me, so I've seen everything." Rubbing my face tiredly, and shutting my eyes for a moment I heard the sigh from the goddess. "Seriously, Perseus. Besides, with how much you filled me up. I'm pretty sure you got me good and pregnant." Her voice was completely serious, when my head snapped up and I stared at her there was the faintest of smirks crossing her face.

"Like for real? Dead ass?" Nemesis fought to keep a snort hidden from me, but I noticed it. "Probably not. But there is the possibility. We literally fucked all night, Perseus. Who knows what could've happened. If I do, I'm not getting rid of it. Think of how strong it'll be. It could topple Olympus!" Crossing my arms over my chest, I glared at the goddess. "I think we're fine, Perseus. Besides, you won't have time for the kid anyways. You'll be busy for a while." Cocking my head in curiosity, and raising an eyebrow. Nemesis merely shrugged her shoulders, "Bye Perseus. Love you." She swiped her hand through the iris message and I was once again so conflicted in my feelings.

So that makes two goddess that have a thing for me, but luckily I think that Nemesis will be letting me go for now. But then again, this is Nemesis we're talking about. She could just decide she wants to go at it again, and honestly, I doubt I'll have the willpower to stop her. We had a fantastic night with one another and it'll be hard to beat. As much fun as I think Artemis will be, she'll be worse off than me the first time. Regardless, I actually didn't finish talking to Nemesis when she cut me off. I still needed to get down to Los Angeles and kill a damn werewolf.

Well, not just any werewolf. The god damn king of them. Sure it sounded simple, but in actuality it was probably going to be one of the tougher fights I've experienced. Actually, on that note, the last bout I had with the goddess of the moon was very difficult. I really don't think that she was holding back at all. Things were still definitely hurting from that fight, so I should probably be glad that I was able to get a rest. But that also meant that I needed to walk to LA. Which was definitely not going to be an easy task, especially since Artemis didn't also take my bike with us when she brought me to the camp. Also it seemed that she decided she'd rather just have Lycaon dead than bother with gaining information. So, I guess I can scratch off the first quest she gave me.

Making my way downtown walking fast faces passed and I'm home bound, wait no, not yet. Not till I get in LA can I start singing that song. Really wishing for an iPod now to at least help alleviate the boredom I now faced walking from wherever the hell I was down to Los Angeles. Feet stepping on fallen leaves, crunching them underfoot and branches slapping me in the damn face every time I tried to put on some speed. At some point I just started sprinting, once again kicking in the boost and going superhumanly fast. Getting nicks and cuts with every passing tree, which was a lot.

I ran, I ran so far awaaaay. Not to really get away, but I ran until I could run no more. The darkness of night had set and I was barely through Wyoming and into Utah, which by the way had more mountains that I expected. But I was exhausted, running for a solid eight hours on end with very little breaks for water. Which again, Artemis didn't grab my damn backpack with fucking drinks. I was half tempted to call Nemesis again and just ask for stuff. Yet, I felt a bit bad. Considering we just kind of broke up? Still not really sure what we were for a minute there. FWB? Nah, it felt a bit more than that. At least on my end, not entirely sure on hers but I mean, she seemed to enjoy our time together.

I could feel the calling of water from rather far away, and I decided that I could run a little bit further and make it to the lake. It felt big, so I could only assume that it was a large state lake. Probably protected by state law or something. So I kept on running, when I finally reached the water it was near midnight and if I was exhausted before then I had to use a different language to describe how tired I was. But the only language I sort of knew was French because of school, and really it was horrible. I'm sure there was a much better word to describe it, and it was also pretty close to English. Je suis fatigue. Yeah, that's all I knew. The teacher that taught me that was not a nice person, so I obviously didn't pay attention in class.

Regardless, I dove into the water and just soaked in it. Allowing the water to touch my clothes and skin, soaking me to the core. All except my head of course, I didn't want to drown. Relaxing into the cool water of Utah Lake, which was easily one of the worst names for a lake ever. I felt fingers roaming across my body, but I just let it happen no reason to let it end. "Hey, son of Poseidon." A timid voice whispered into my ear, with another soft voice flowing into my other. "Hello, son of the sea." The slender fingers of the water nymphs continued whatever they were doing, but it felt good. I could only partially complain. Technically, I only knew that Artemis had a thing for me. There wasn't anything there yet...

The giggling from the two naiads that surrounded me gave me a grin, "Do you girls get a lot of us coming here?" I could feel their eyes roll, "Obviously not. You're the only one we've seen, ever." Raising my eyebrow and looking over at the more timid voiced one a grin fell across my face. She was rather beautiful, a more oriental appearance than what I was expected. Almond shaped monolidded eyes and a more golden complexion. Looking over at the other and she was a redheaded naiad with more freckles and a pale tint to her skin. "Well, since you've never had any of us before would you like to? The Percy Jackson experience is a once in a lifetime deal." Giggles came from the two water nymphs, and my clothes just started coming off. I think that was a yes.

Tonight would be a good night.

 **-Kasey-**

Today had been exhausting, we'd had another issue with the son of Nemesis and at this point it was just getting obnoxious. Apparently, Chiron had taken him out of camp and given him a tour of the underworld. Trying to straighten him up, it obviously worked 'cause by the end of the night Jimmy was apologizing to everyone. It was a different sight to see, but hey, whatever works, right? Deciding that tonight would be an okay night to try and contact Percy, I threw some drachma into the mist and was amazed by what I saw.

God damn, Percy. You just get all the ladies. If I wasn't sure I was alive, I'd assume this was a story about the damn guy. But, I didn't want to get into all those meta thoughts and instead just watched the son of Poseidon get head from two hot naiads. One of them seemed to notice me watching however and pointed at me. Percy looked over at me and grinned, "Son of Thanatos! What's up, man?" Giving me a cheeky grin, I decided to just ignore the fact he was getting a BJ. "Nothing, just thought I'd give you an update on Jimmy. He kept trying to attack other campers, he even thought he could mess with me. But I put him in his place when it came to me. But apparently, he'd went after the Aphrodite kids tonight, and you know that just doesn't ever turn out okay. I'd heard rumors that Chiron took him down to Hades' palace or whatever and he got his shit scared straight."

Percy chuckled at my explanation at what happened, a grin on his face. "Sounds like a good idea from Chiron. He seemed like a little shit when I got there. Can't seem to take a joke. Wait, what's your name?" Finally, I smiled at the Hero of Olympus. "Kasey, Kasey Baxter." The son of Poseidon nodded his head, "I wish I could transport you here, buddy. Maybe next time when I'm in camp, I'll talk to the naiads for you. Get you the good stuff." I laughed at his words, fucking womanizer, Percy. "I'm just kidding of course, talk to them yourself. They're super nice. No one bothers talking with them though for some reason." The son of Poseidon shrugged slightly, before groaning at the actions of the naiads he was with.

"Anyways, Kasey. It was good talking to you, but I've got some nymphs to explore. Call me again soon, just avoid the next week or so. I'm on a hunt to kill me another werewolf. Unless you want to watch the most badass fight." With that, Percy swiped his hand through the iris message leaving me to myself once again. Sure, it may have been midnight but I mean what the hell? Jumping up off of the couch in the middle of my cabin, and throwing on a jacket before stepping outside into the cold air of New York in the winter. So far we haven't had snow, which I found very strange. Maybe the north winds just weren't feeling it this year.

Walking into the forest and into a large clearing that held a decent sized lake, I looked around for any naiads. I cannot lie and say that Percy didn't make me wish I were different. There was no way that I could be like Percy, he just was the perfect hero. Unlike Percy, I'm half-black and half whatever Thanatos was. There was no way for me to match his tanned skin, and I didn't really want to. I loved my parents, and didn't want to be exactly like Percy. My hair was much curlier than the son of Poseidon's, and if I didn't pick it out then it was just a complete mess. It just sort of disappointed me that I couldn't be how Percy was. So, I'll just be who I want to be. Strive towards greatness, and be the best I can at what I do. That's what Percy would want anyways.

Sitting in front of the water and looking out into it, figuring maybe I should call out to anyone. "Are there uh, any naiads here?" A pale head of hair poked itself out of the water, blonde hair streamed down her head into the water, her clear blue eyes staring at me curiously. "I, uh, was just wondering if ya know. You wanted to talk or..." I lost the courage about half way through and just sort of drifted off into silence. It seemed to work though, the Naiad drifting closer towards me until she was half way out of the water and much closer to me.

Giving her a somewhat awkward grin, I held out my hand towards her. "I'm Kasey, who're you?" The blonde nymph looked at my hand for a moment before taking it and shaking it softly, "Just call me, Nora." Her voice sent shivers down my back but I nodded nonetheless, or maybe it was the fact that her skin was soft and absolutely frigid. "Did you want to come out of the water and warm up or?" The newly named Nora shook her head softly, "No thank you. I can't stray too far from the lake anyways."

"So, have you always lived here?" Curiosity filled my voice, Percy was right as usual. This nymph was very pleasant, then again it'd only been a few minutes. It could change. She smiled softly and nodded, "Yes. I love this lake. I get to watch demigods of all kinds, I miss the son of Poseidon though. He was very sweet, do you know him?" Smiling I nodded my head, at least we had some similar likes. "Yeah, he's doing great. I'm not sure where he was, but he was with two naiads. He said I should come and hang out with you. It sounded like he cared for you." Nora beamed at me, her teeth sparkling in the darkness of the night.

"Well, I'm glad he sent you. You seem nice. But it's late, you should go to bed. We can talk tomorrow, okay?" Nodding my head enthusiastically, she giggled softly and slipped back under the surface of the water. Stepping away from the lake, I made my way back towards my cabin. Deftly dodging the harpies that stalked the camp at night. So, definitely had to thank Percy for telling me to do that. Nora seems like a great girl, or nymph or whatever.

With happy thoughts of seeing a certain blue eye'd nymph once again, my head laid down on the soft pillow on my bed. Promptly falling asleep and letting Morpheus take me to his realm with no qualms.

 **-Artemis-**

Gods damned, Perseus. Our fights had been even before, but you thoroughly stomped me. What happened to make you so much stronger? Obviously the one blessing, but everything seemed to balance out. What was it, that with every hit I made on you, yours were able to double in power? Groaning in the actual pain he'd put me in, I continued to lay on the bed within my tent. Thankfully, Thalia had left right before our lips locked. Honestly, there was no control over my body at the time. Everything just went into autopilot, and that's what happened.

Perseus, I hated the fact that you made me feel this way. What did I do to deserve this fate? Did I do something wrong and upset the worst kinds of deities? The ones that could control actions? No, I knew it to be the fact that the damned son of Poseidon was just a fantastic example of men. He was the perfect form. I knew he had secrets of course, we all did. Deciding that I needed to have another conversation with a goddess of Love, I stood and checked my clothing. Still in tatters from the fight with the damned demigod. With a snap of my fingers I was in a simple tank top and jeans. I had to admit, the mortal's clothing was still very efficient and comfortable.

Flashing into Aphrodite's palace, I was very surprised however to find a purple eye'd goddess of revenge sitting next to the goddess of Love. That's when it all clicked into place, his ability to balance our scales of power and the fact that his punches doubled in strength. He'd gained Nemesis' blessing, something that nigh no one has had since Ethan Nakamura. And even he didn't have it very long. The two goddesses looked at me, Nemesis staring at me oddly. The goddess of justice glanced over at Aphrodite and smiled slightly, patting her on the shoulder and vanishing in a flash of light. Turning and looking at the goddess of love who looked rather awkward at the sight of me.

"Well, I'm sure you've figured it out by now. You're a very intelligent goddess, Artemis." The normally bubbly Olympian still looked rather sheepish. "How long have you known?" My voice curt, and I was ready to hurl objects at the goddess, and then at Percy once he returned. Aphrodite gulped slightly, "For a little while. Nemesis came to me wondering why she was feeling certain ways towards our little savior. What do you want to know?" Sitting down on the couch next to Aphrodite with a soft sigh, laying my head back and staring at the warm interior of Aphrodite's palace.

"What do I want to know?" Repeating her question softly, more to myself than to the goddess next to me of course. "How many people has Percy been with?" Finally voicing my curiosity, truth be told I'm not going to be upset as long as he's treated them with respect. Which is something he's always done, I can't be mad that people love him. It is Perseus, after all. Aphrodite seemed to think for a moment, "Three. And technically two of them were naiads." All I could do was nod my head, and continue staring upwards.

No, okay I was allowed to be upset. At least that's what I believed. "I wanted him to be mine, completely. Now he's been with others. I'm allowed to be selfish, right?" Anger filled my tones, my silver eyes snapping towards the goddess next to me who flinched slightly. "I hate to say it, but no, Artemis. Percy has seen a lot of things, I'm actually amazed he didn't resort to it sooner. Or really anything apart from it. Most mortals would've drugged themselves crazy. It's helping him cope. I don't doubt that he wouldn't stop for you, Artemis. But in his freedom, he should be allowed whatever he wants. No?" With her semi-rant over all I could do was think about her words.

"That's not the point, Aphrodite. It's different than that. I just, I don't know. I wanted him to have his er first with me. Okay?" She shook her head slightly, "You're taking this better than I thought. But, let it go, Artemis. Just be yourself around him. He likes you as much as you do him, so just keep doing you." The goddess of love smiled softly at me. "Trust me, Artemis. Just continue being cranky like you always are." The teasing lilt in her voice making me smile a bit before I nodded my head.

"If you say so, Aphrodite. I trust your judgment... For some reason." The daughter of sea foam grinned at me, before shooing me off. "Go get some rest, I can see your bruises and they're gnarly." With that, I flashed out of there and into my tent once again. Laying down on my bed wondering just how much Perseus actually liked me. I wouldn't flash to him for a few days, if he still hadn't made it to Lycaon's camp by then, I'll take him closer. But he needed to do this himself, prove his worth to me. Even though I already knew how much he meant to me.

With those thoughts circling through my head, I don't know how I managed to lay my head down and fall asleep, but it happened eventually.

 **-Perseus-**

The sun was beginning to rise high into the sky, beautifully cascading it's light through the trees and coating me in it's glorious incandescence. Last night was pretty good, the naiads had been eager to prove themselves to me, and it was pretty good. Nothing like the pleasure Nemesis had given me, but it was still a pleasurable experience. Though there was something odd about having two on one, it was interesting trying to focus on both equally. I did my best, and we all went to sleep feeling good. But I had to keep on moving.

The water had worked wonders on all of my wounds, cleaning and doctoring me up. Removing every beaded line of scabs and healing bruises, I was feeling like a million bucks. Standing up on the surface of the water, willing it to move me forwards and being happy with the fact that it seemed to work better when there was more water to work with. Quickly, I'd gotten to the side of the lake and was on my way to Los Angeles. Once again moving at superhuman rates of speed, I seriously began to wonder if I could turn into mist. Dad'd said that it was possible, just not as easy as it sounded.

Deciding I could take a few moments, I stood on top of a tree stump and looked at my left arm. Figuring that this would be the easier thing to live without if anything went wrong. Attempting to focus the molecules of my arm to turn into mist, I screamed in agony as it turned into mist. Red mist. Not good. Looking in shock as my arm had just vanished, leaving a stump of bone from my elbow stuck out. I conjured some regular mist and tossed a drachma in, quickly asking for my father.

"Dad, can you come help. I'm in Utah." Was all I said as the screen flickered onto the fatherly face of Poseidon. His eyes were wide with panic as he looked at my extreme lack of arm. Flashing onto my position, he looked closer at it. Sighing softly, he gained a look of focus. Reusing the red mist that was still floating around area formerly known as arm, and willing it to return to form. With another agonizing pain shooting up my arm, it had returned. "Percy, I told you to do it once you reached the ocean." His tone chastising, but a small smirk flashed across his face.

"You're lucky that you thought to keep it in the form of your arm, or you'd be missing it." Glaring at my father briefly I grabbed him in a one arm hugged, the other still bothering me completely. "Thank you, can you take me to Los Angeles, now that you're here?" Poseidon shrugged his shoulder, and flashed the both of us to the beach of LA. Bikini clad girls, and speedo wearing dudes littered the beach. "Thank you again." My father just waved it off, like that's exactly what he should be doing anyways. Which, I mean technically he should be straight up helping me.

"Not to worry, Percy. Do you still have things to do? Or can I quickly show you how to do it?" Thinking about the things I needed to do, I decided that it would probably be easier to learn this and then completely trash Lycaon's place. "How long do you think it'll take me to figure it out?" Questioning my father with a curious brow, he seemed to think for a moment. "Couple hours at most, you'll pick it up if you were able to get that far without anyone's help." We went farther into the ocean, standing at ankle height as the sea continued to throw itself onto the beach. Honestly, I preferred the Atlantic to the Pacific, but oh well.

"Okay, Percy. What you want to focus on is completely turning yourself into water vapor, using the water to contain your essence before you can begin to move." Dad went onto explain, holding out his left arm and instantly it shifted to the form of mist, almost being completely invisible. "Does that make sense?" I nodded my head, once again using my left hand and forcing it to transform into water vapor, holding my essence intact but just seperated. Working as planned, the limb shimmered and shifted into mist. "That's fucking cool." A grin formed over my lips as I moved it around, flowing much slower than usual but it would still be useful.

"So, mist form is a very useful technique moreso in battle than in movement. It's rather slow as you have to move through air, and in a stagnate area it can be much more challenging to move every bit of water. Since we're at the beach, the winds help to make it easier." Poseidon explained once again, looking every bit of the father he was supposed to be. He held up his hand and pointed at me, "What you want to learn is water transfer. It works similarly to flashing for us gods, but you use bodies of water to do it." There was a grin on his face, before he melted away into liquid.

Reforming instantly next to me, shouting boo and scaring me into falling back into the water. "What the hell?" Standing back up and staring at him who continued to grin. "Alright, this is actually a little more simple. If you can get good with it, you can move across countries. The gist of what you do is turn your body into water, then using that as a base you think of the place you want to be and you'll more or less shift your essence to another body of water. Has Nico told you about shadow traveling? It's very similar to that." That reminds me, I really need to keep looking for him.

"Have you seen him, by the way?" Poseidon looked rather guilty, but shook his head. Leaning in close, "Yes. But I can't tell you where he is. Soon the Olympians aren't allowed to be talking to you all. Something big is forming, and Zeus is paranoid as usual. He'll lock Olympus down, no way in, only flashing from the gods. Obviously, I don't care what he wants. So I'll keep talking to you, as will most of the gods you talk to." Nodding my head and his words I thought about just exactly what was going down.

"Alright, no worries, Dad. Thank you so much for your help, I'll keep practicing what you've told me." Poseidon smiled down at me, grabbing me a tight hug before melting away into water once again. "Got damn that's fucking cool." A grin spread over my face before I looked around at the beach, how no one noticed us doing all that beats me. Stretching my senses out, I felt the water in all directions around me. Obviously the beach was to my south but there was a large lake a few miles from where Lycaon's camp was. Grinning maliciously, I willed myself to transform into water.

It actually felt the same as being a human, except the tides from the ocean sucked me deep out into the sea before I was actually able to figure out what dad meant. I felt what should've been my body begin to vibrate, and it became violent. Shutting down my senses before I realized the vibrations stopped. Crawling out of the water with my body reforming with every move of my limbs, I looked around and was incredibly impressed when I noticed I was deep in the forest. "Seriously, so cool."

Stepping onto the ground around the lake, and moving my shoulders around. The blood boiling within my gut at the thoughts of gore I was about to experience, limbs burning and beginning to pop and shift. Bones screamed and everything ached for a few moments, then once I was no longer a man and was instead replaced by the form of a wolf. Shifting my head a around and scouting out the area, before I began my trek. It would be about an hour or so before I made it to the enclave of wolves.

Any scouts that crossed my vision, I would pounce on, ripping and tearing their throats out violently. I'd already killed many werewolves in my time, but their numbers were thinning immensely with my hunt of them. Nearing the end of the day I'd slaughtered at least fifteen of Lycaon's wolves that surrounded his camp. Finally it was time for me to make my entrance, bursting through the treeline and surprising all of the wolves in the camp. My jaws came crunching down upon a disgusting blob of a man's face, caving his skull in quickly before I pounced on another. Claws raking down their body before my maw tore open a new hole in their throat.

Letting out a growl of pleasure, stomping my paw on the ground and the earth began to rumble. Wolves and men around me fell to the ground at the powerful shaking. Shifting halfway back into the form of man, I stood tall around 6'7' with my partial transformation. Beastly claws still on my hands and feet, face halfway between wolf and man. Riptide coming out in a flash of bronze, the blade sinking into the shoulder of one man, tearing out roughly and the tip catching another man in his face. Ripping open a wound that incapacitated and maimed. With a flourish I was pushing the bronze blade into the gut of another. Forcing it to move upwards cutting the beastly man in two.

Roaring in intense glee, a fully formed werewolf attempted to pounce me. But his flesh met the tip of my blade, burrowing the sword to the hilt into his body. With a revolting sound I removed the blade from it's meat and throwing it into the face of another wolf, slicing it's head open and revealing the pink brain matter it's skull used to protect. Beasts after disgusting beast, I slew. Blood covered nearly all of my body, not my own.

A macabre sound of chuckling broke my reverie of death and I saw the king of wolves in front of me. The last of his enclave, and a grin spread across my face. A terrifying sight to near anyone due to still being half man half wolf. "Lycaon," A growl escaped through my canines and it caused the man whose named I'd uttered to shudder lightly. "You don't scare me, Perseus. But you should fear me." With a disgusting crack, his back hunched and his skin melted from his body. Revealing the form of a huge wolf, standing taller than even I he seemed to grin in his form.

"Never, you're just a cumstain. Don't worry, I'll bleach your soul from existence." Yeah, alright that one could use some work. It was definitely pretty rough, but it caused the large wolf to pause and stare at me. "Try again, that was bad." A chuckle escaped my lips but caught in my throat as he charged. Instantly my form popped and I became mist. The large beast flying through area formerly known as me and spinning around on his front paws. A growl escaping his maws, my body reformed and I was once again back into that of a human. Alright, that was useful for making a transformation back less painful.

When he charged this time he seemed prepared to stop and once he did, my sword caught him in the chin. Opening up a large hole in the bottom of it, letting blood loose like a fountain. A roar of pain left him open for another attack, my blade slashing through the air and I cut off his left front paw. "Just because you're big doesn't mean you're scary. Prick." As the large wolf collasped to the ground I climbed onto his back. Burrowing my favorite blade into the back of Lycaon's overly large neck, severing his head from his spine. But I wasn't done, as he let out his final uncontrollable breath, I slid down the side. Cutting it in two and letting blood soak me completely. It was actually disgusting, even my other emotion that normally loved bloodshed agreed.

Moving quickly, I slashed the other side of his neck. Completely removing the beast's head from his body. Amazingly, the body began to disappear into black sand, but the head remained, it's tongue lulling out the side with his eyes closed. It was somewhat comedic to be quite honest. With a grin, I looked around me at all the destruction I'd caused. At some point a beast must've knocked over a lamp or something as fire surrounded the camp roaring loudly and consuming all. Holding out my hands at my sides and lifting up, the ground water underneath the earth rose up slowly extinguishing the flames from existence.

Bodies littered the ground, cuts and heads and everything in between marred the ground. Such a show of destruction would surely cause Zeus in his paranoid state to want to remove me from the world. But at this point, I'm pretty sure I could ask Uncle Hades to give me a new body. Pretty sure he would. With a grin that was more maniacal than it should've been, I threw some drachma into mist and asked for Artemis.

With a flicker the whole hunt was staring into my blood covered body, and the giant head of a wolf. "My Lady! The deed is done!" A somewhat mad tone filled my voice as I patted the dismembered head of Lycaon. "The poor sod is dead. If only this removed the curse." The goddess swiped her hand through the iris message and flashed to me. Staring at the head in awe, looking at everything I'd done.

"Simple amazing, isn't it?" Grinning from beside her, the goddess' silver eyes flicked over to me. "It is. Are you sure you're no god?" A laugh escaped my lips and I shook my head, "Nope. Just the best demigod." Artemis shook her head slightly, snapping her fingers and cleaning me of the blood. Coming in close to me, giving me a small kiss on the cheek. "I know everything, Perseus." Gulping, she grabbed my shirt and held it tightly.

"You were meant to be mine. Eventually you'll learn, boy." A cool tone entered her voice, but her eyes screamed lust at me. "Not today of course. We need to have a chat with Zeus." Shaking my head fervently, the last thing I saw was a grin on her face before my life lit up in golden light.


	11. Artemis is dreamy

Author's Note: Alrighty guys, this was easily one of my favorites to write. I know it's not amazingly long, but I think the quality and pacing of it was one of my bests. Feel free to criticize, its the only way I'll know what I'm doing right/wrong. I love the comments it really does help inspire me to write more!

Death Fury: As always, I love your comments! It was a tactical skip haha, I would like to space out full lemons a little bit but hey if it gets more love then I can't complain lol. Honestly, Percy will continue to get stronger the only thing I'd like to keep weak about Percy is his bow skills. Everything else though he will continue his gains. Stronk Percy is best Percy haha. For his water traveling, it's definitely going to keep improving probably the fastest. This was a more talkative chapter, so within the next two he'll keep getting better with it. I want to seem like he's earning his skills, and not just being given to him, ya know? Ichor control is going to take a lot of practice for him for sure, but it'll get there eventually.

Special thanks to everyone else for commenting! I actually love all of you guys, it's a deep love :) Thank you for being there, have a good day!

* * *

 **-Zeus-**

That damned son of Poseidon, my nephew was just a real piece of work. In all my centuries as the King of Gods, never have I met such a strong willed DemiGod. Even Heracles didn't match the boy in straight tenacity. No matter how much he angered me with his loose tongue, and the fact that he had no respect for any of the Olympians; I couldn't bare myself to hate the little shit. Deciding it was time to talk to him face to face, alone without either his father or the other Olympians I'd asked Artemis to fetch him for me.

Figuring that there was no need for hostilities, I'd conjured a small table adorned with a white table cloth and a few hourderves plated on the wooden table. Once he'd been flashed in the young man seemed very confused, obviously expecting to see either celestial bronze chains or something of the like. Forcing a smile to come to my face, having already been sitting at the table in a simple white wooden chair, I gestured to the other seat across from me. Glancing over at my daughter, Artemis, I waved her off. The Olympian of the moon seemed a little perturbed at being waved off, but did as I wished. Leaving in a bright glow, a scowl on her face the entire time.

Turning my attention back to the son of Poseidon, who'd sat at this point though looking incredibly uncomfortable. "Perseus, how've you been?" Genially intoning my words, the same half-smile playing across my bearded visage. My voice seemed to shock him, a moment of silence before a small grin formed on his face. "Well, Lord Zeus, I think I'm doing pretty well. So, does this mean that I'm not being hunted anymore?" There was an underlying tone of gratification in his voice, but he hid it quite well.

Rolling my eyes at his words, returning my vision towards the young man. "Obviously, Perseus. I've heard about what you did. Killing Lycaon. It was bound to happen eventually, though I'd assumed Artemis would've been the one to do it. I can't complain, he'd been a thorn in our side for a long time. He'll reform eventually of course, but it's nice to have a small break." Staring at him intently, waiting for his response. The Slayer of Titans pursed his lips, "No worries, Uncle. Among the things I've done for Olympus, this was more for the hunters than for you. But, two birds with one stone and all that." Cheekily the young lad grinned at me, oh how obnoxious he could be.

A exasperated sigh escaped from my lips, looking at him tiredly. "I know your feelings on us Olympians aren't exactly high, but we're going to have you do some missions for us. You're rather out of the loop at the moment, and as tiring as you can be, you'll be useful to us. Do you want to help or not? It's not imperative that you give us a hand, it would just be appreciated." I spoke, a rather forced friendly tone filling my voice. All that did was make him raise an eyebrow, curiously the young man cocked his head.

"Olympus is about to lock down, we're getting reports of more monster activities every day. Not just from Camp Half-Blood." Figuring that it would just be better to speak honestly towards him, I continued. "We have another camp in Los Angeles, where you just were. However, they're not Greek like you are. They're Roman." Surprisingly, Perseus just sat there with a patient expression on his face. Starting my explanation once again, feeling a somewhat pleased emotion rising in my chest. Maybe Perseus and I could see things eye to eye after this.

"All of us Olympians and every minor and major God or Goddess has a Roman form. Seeing as how we shift with the Heart of the West with every major power. When we followed it to the Roman Empire we adapted our forms with that of the Roman's ideals. I am Jupiter, Artemis is Diana and there are many more." I was honestly amazed at how well Perseus was taking it. Then again he'd gone through a lot of problems in his rather short life, so it was to be expected that he wouldn't really feel surprised.

The young son of Poseidon shrugged his shoulders lightly, grabbing a few hourderves off the table and stuffing them in his mouth. Finishing with a swallow, Perseus sat back into his chair in a more comfortable manner. "Alright, so you and the other Gods just like to fuck no matter what form you're in. Got it." There was that cheeky tone once again, causing me to sigh once more. "Well, I suppose you're right. Not like you're any better, young hero. I've seen the exploits you've had." A similarly cheeky smirk rising on my face.

His eyes widened comedically before he put his head down slightly, "Ah yes, Perseus. What's it like as a DemiGod to have the best night of your life with a Goddess?" There was a teasing lilt flowing throuugh my voice, grinning at the put out young man. "It matters very little. Though you give me coniptions, fighting you would just be tiring and a waste of energy. Far better to work with you than against you." Crossing my arms over my chest, playing with one of the jacket pockets that was sewed into my suit.

The young hero just nodded his head, "I'm totally alright with that. A divided house cannot stand and all that. Because you know that not everyone would side with you, right?" Though his words incited a bit of anger within me, I pushed it away. The DemiGod sure did know how to push your buttons, that was obvious. "And with that, Perseus, our conversation is done. I'll have Artemis give you your missions from now on. You'll be doing many different things for us, but for the most part it will be slowing the growth of the monsters." A tone of finality within my voice, as I waved him off.

Perseus gave me a gesture telling him one minute as he picked up a couple plates of hourderves. Taking both the small sandwich bites and the fruit kebabs and walking towards the door. Watching with a very large amount of amusement as the young son of the seas struggled to open the large golden doors of the throne room. Finally, he grunted while cursing and raised his boot to the polished metal and kicked it harshly open. Amazingly, the door flew open with a speed I hadn't imagined. "Don't break the hinges, Hephaestus hates fixing those, Perseus." Scolding the young hero with a slightly entertained note in my words.

If he could've given me the finger, no doubt he would've. "Such a brat, I swear." Leaning back into the rather uncomfortable chair, putting my hands behind my head in a more relaxed position. I realized that there was something a bit off about Perseus, of course he'd been cheeky, that's just how he was. But he did seem to show me a little bit of respect when it came to my explanation. Maybe the boy didn't hate me nearly as much as I believed. With those thoughts swirling through my Godly mind, I picked up a few of the hourderves, popping one in my mouth before noticing just how disgusting they were. Spitting it onto the floor in a disgraceful manner, and grimacing at the flavor that still pervaded my mouth.

"Who made these? Why I might send them to Hades for such a disgusting creation." Steam billowed out of my nose before I managed to calm myself down. Not enough to stop me from kicking the table over and walking out of the throne room, someone would clean it up. Wouldn't be me, or any of the Olympians. But someone would.

 **-Perseus-**

These hourderves were actually gross, why I grabbed them was beyond me. It was kind of a spurt of the moment thing and honestly, kinda figured it would piss Zeus off a little bit. The King of Gods wasn't nearly as bad as he always tried to make himself seem during the meetings in the throne room. Maybe it was high walls and the sharp touches of gold that seemed to be everywhere you looked. Or rather it was more than likely he just liked having people fear him. At this point, Zeus didn't exactly scare me, with Nemesis' blessing and the taint that flows within my veins it seemed that I could probably take on Zeus in a showdown.

Not that I wanted to, Uncle Zeus was a respectable guy for the most part. Most of his decisions were usually in favor of Olympus, if only they made more sense. Like he only created half a plan and then went with. Either way, with the new information about there being another camp I was very curious. Romans, eh? So that would make me a son of Neptune, which honestly sounds just as cool as being a son of Poseidon. Wouldn't it seem a bit odd if I were to just show up, all unannounced though? Especially since I'm near eighteen years old, they'd have to be confused as to how such an old son of Neptune survived for so long. Not only that, it's not as though I'm weak or have a weak scent. I barely get breaks from monsters as it is, the only reason they tend to stay away is because of the similar monster taint that courses through my veins.

Regardless, walking down the beautiful street of Olympus, marveling at all the different palaces that were scattered across the street. Different Godly stores were positioned next to one another as I left the throne room district, and entered the marketplace. Staring at all the different products that different Gods created. Noticing a large hobbling God with a few bronze limbs walking towards a smithy, I decided that maybe I should bother the God of the Forge for a few minutes, give him some of these gross ass hourderves.

Following the admittedly slow God make his way towards his store, walking into the place only a few half-steps behind him. The heavily muscled God of the Forge pivoted on his bronze foot and eyed me cautiously. Then glancing down at the finger foods, cocking an horribly burnt eyebrow at the sight of the foods. Holding the plates out for him and smiling at the God, "Want some?"

Hephaestus gained an appraising look of sorts, grabbing a few of the mini sandwiches and popped one in his mouth. Grimacing at the flavor of them before tossing the rest into the smithy, "Lad, why are those so gross?" The God questioned, a frown still marring his face as the flavor sat in his mouth. Shrugging lightly before dumping the plates into the large trashbin, "Not really sure. Uncle Zeus had a conversation with me and they were there. So I grabbed 'em. Obviously it was a mistake." Chuckling softly at the rather dumb thing I did.

"Fair enough, Lad. Was there anything you needed? New sword, armor maybe?" At the God's question I decided to take a look around his shop. Really getting a feel for the place. The smithy was far different from the rest of Olympus, taking a very rustic approach to things. Cobblestone forges and benches lined the place, lined up nicely showing off the gods ability to process the metals like a machine. The room had a few vents that went out to the back to push out the admittedly horrible stenches that permeated the room. There was a dry heat that filled the sort of cramped room, causing small beads of sweat to push at my skin.

There were a few weapon racks on the walls, holding up both regular blades and axes as well as specialty weapons. Those weapons looked like they had already been sold, just waiting for the buyer to pick up their product. Eyeing the more simple of weapons, there was a small one handed axe, the blade about five inches or so with a very sharp edge. Made out of a silver looking metal, it seemed to hiss at me, the flames reflecting off the head from the forge giving it an intense shine. The metal was simple enough in design, a few more intricate flourishes were dremeled into the axe head giving it a regal appearance.

While the handle that was made of a dark pine, it's grain going down the length of it beautifully. Towards the bottom about the width of my hand was a leather grip, wrapped around the wood just enough to make handling it easier. The shaft of the axe was long enough to be held comfortably with one hand but possibly with two depending on the size of your hands.

The God of Forges noticed my staring at the axe, and stepped up next to me, seemingly admiring his own work on the weapon. "Ah yes, Lad. Of course leave it to you to stare at the only silver weapon I've made. I've not made a name for it yet, allowing whoever takes it to bestow it a name." Hephaestus spoke, the grin on his lips easy to see in the red glow of the smithy. Patting my shoulder lightly before reaching up and pulling it off the rack, holding it in both hands like a mother would hold their baby before pushing it towards me.

"It's silver, so obviously you don't want to touch the axe head. It's also not meant to be a primary weapon, but you have your blade for that. A beautiful one that is as well. I digress, take the axe. As much as I love looking upon it, it needs to taste battle. Can you hear it? Singing for the sight of fighting?" At his words my brow furrowed, when he saw my expression his grin grew. "I knew it, Lad. Go on, take it. Now go, I need to get back to work. Apollo has me working on arrows for some reason." The God of the Forge grumbled a bit, before he left me to do his thing.

Obviously being the God of Forging meant that he also needed to be a fletcher as well? Regardless, as he'd dismissed me I held the axe within my hands and made my way out of his rather homely smithy. Though once I left the hot inside of the forge, my lungs and flesh were made quite happy. Being able to breath easily once more, and the sweat stopped dripping down my face and back. Looking down at the small axe wondering just what I'd do with it, before shrugging and stuffing it into my beltloop.

Standing in the middle of the marketplace, looking around for anything to do. My eyes being drawn all over the place. Starting from a perfume shop that housed bottles on top of bottles of Aphrodite's blend, and ending at Apollo's sunglasses emporium where sat far too many shades. Knowing that I needed neither and nothing of the inbetween, I decided to head back to the palace district. Where a majority of them sat, of course some were farther away towards the back most likely minor gods that didn't get the recognition they deserved.

Glancing at every tall building I stepped passed, stopping when my eyes locked onto a familiar pair of amethyst eyes. There stood Nemesis on her palace balcony, sharp twisted metal pillars held a bar of black metal that the goddess leaned on. Her eyes looked at me in a wanting manner, and deciding that I couldn't just leave her be, I decided to knock on the palace's door. A large oxidized copper door that had a large scale detailing her domain as a goddess of Justice. Near instantly the goddess had pulled open the door and pulled me in by my shirt.

Pushing me against it, shutting it behind me quickly. Her face in the crook of my neck and shoulder, her slender arms wrapping tightly around my waist. Staving off the rising within my gut and pants, I tenderly hugged her back. "I miss you, Perseus." Her words brought a small chuckle from my throat. "Nemesis, we only shared one full night together." A smirk playing across my lips before she punched my gut slightly, "You're an addicting man, Perseus." The Goddess told me harshly, a steely glare in her purple eyes.

"Well, I can't disagree with you there. I am pretty great." At my words, she held my face within her slender hands. "Nemesis, as much as I'd love to, which believe me -I would, we can't. I can't." Speaking to a Goddess like this felt rather odd, seeing as how she could definitely give me a run for my money. It felt like merely a week ago that the Gods were untouchable by me. But as time grew, I realized my full potential, and it would only continue to grow. My strength would be unmatched, and I would make it so.

Nemesis sighed softly before letting go of me and slipping away. This gave me time to admire the Goddess' abode. The high ceiling that held a few crystal chandeliers seemed to glow a faint purple color, while the walls were a simple forest green color with pillars of dark wood supporting the upstairs and for decoration. Warm paintings of different summer and fall seasons were placed carefully on the walls, my personal favorite being a summer painting depicting a black sand beach of what looks like Costa Rica.

Returning my attention to the Goddess, who'd sat down in the time it'd taken me to secure the layout of the palace, she gave me a soft smile. "Do you like it?" The young looking Goddess of Justice questioned, a curious brow raised as she glanced between me and the framed painting. Nodding my head before sauntering my way over to Nemesis, plopping down onto the firm black leather couch next to the Goddess. "What're we going to do about us? Honestly, our time together was some of the best I've had in a long time. You know exactly what we both want, and it really helps. I'll eat my pants if Artemis can do the things you do." Cheekily grinning at the dark haired Goddess, who sat next to me, fidgeting with her braided hair.

This earned a small chuckle from Nemesis, who nodded her head in agreement. "It's true. I doubt you'll find a Goddess, with dare I say, such _balance._ " Her pun was not lost on me, and all I could do was glare half-heartedly at her, a small smirk breaking through and giving away my true appreciation for the pun. "It's true, Nemesis. Everything you do is quite, _justified._ " My pun however was not nearly as well thought out or as good as the Goddess', but the grin resting upon her face grew ever so slightly. Her plump lips upturning in such a way that made a fire burn within my gut. I couldn't have two flames, it was unfair to both of them. As much as I honestly loved Nemesis, I'd had feelings for Artemis practically since our first bout.

Obviously noticing a small frown forming on my face, her own gained an equally saddened expression. Turning those once beautifully upturned lips into a not nearly as gorgeous grimace. Nemesis' cute hands reached up and held my face once again, her forehead gently touched mine giving a cool feeling upon my skin. Once again our breaths mixed, her scent one of lavender with a hint of something that I couldn't name. "The more we meet, the more I dislike being with you, Perseus. If we continue this, I don't know how much longer I can take of not being with you." The Goddess of Revenge, chastely kissed my lips. Pouring her emotions into it before pulling away. "Time to go, Perseus. Remember, my blessing will always help you." With a tone of finality the centuries old Goddess walked into the other room of her palace and disappeared behind a heavy looking wooden door.

With a ringing of guilt and melancholiness echoing through my soul, I exited the Goddess of Justice's palace. Closing the greenish-blue door as softly as I could considering it's rather immense weight. Looking down the street, all the other palaces seemed to pale in comparison to a single one. A simple looking cabin with towering trees nearly covering the log roof. Only one Goddess would have a palace that simple. The only thing elegant about the simple oak cabin is the pale white door that seemed to have craters randomly scattered about the door. Stepping up to it with little hesitation, climbing the few stairs that were situation before the small porch and with a small bit of trepidation knocked onto the otherworldly door.

Nearly all Gods and Goddesses responded to someone knocking on their palace door, much like how when someone sat upon the Olympian's thrones they'd be blasted into meaty chunks. With only a few seconds to gather whatever I had to, settling my nerves and preparing for whatever this would bring. Basically becoming whatever Artemis wanted me to become, which because of Nemesis, was obviously a little bit more masochistic than I previously expected. Not exactly a problem, it would surprise me if Artemis took a less intense role.

Standing in front of the doorway, realizing that I probably should've brought flowers or something. Quickly figuring that I could at least do something interesting, I summoned water from the moisture in the air, forming it into the shape of a wolf pointing and freezing it solid. The frozen sculpture looking far better than I anticipating, garnered a small almost imperceptible gasp when the door was finally opened. Moving my eyes from the creation, and laying them upon the admittedly gorgeous Goddess in front of me.

Artemis had chosen a smaller stature, standing around five foot to five foot one inch or so she barely reaching my shoulder. With her short height came a more lithe body, average breast size and a more pronounced waist than normal. Her auburn almost red hair was tied into back into a loose bun, resting atop her head and bouncing with every movement. She wore a mixture of her silver hunters leggings and a dark gray almost black shirt with a pair of what appeared to be Yeezy's. An interesting change in footwear coming from the Goddess who normally sported ankle boots. She obviously caught me staring, as she quickly pulled me into her palace.

"It's a bad idea to just stand out there. Luckily, Zeus doesn't believe I'd ever garner feelings for a damned son of Poseidon." The auburn haired Goddess sneered slightly, almost glaring at me. Her rather small hands wrapped gently around my own, large calloused monsters and slowly removed the ice wolf from my grasp. "This is for me, no?" The Goddess' question earned her a noncommittal shrug, and a tiny upturn of my lip. "I mean, who else would I painstakingly craft such a masterpiece?" My words caused her to raise a dark brown eyebrow before she poked one finger into my pectoral.

"Don't even give me that, you and I both know which other Goddess you'd go to lengths for." Her tone rather annoyed at the fact that I had sort of fibbed, the Goddess' slender finger continued to dig into my chest in a rather painful manner. "About that. We're done, I can't do that to either of you. I will not ever lie to you, and say that my time with her was one of the best. Yet, I do not doubt that our time will be better." The upturn in my lip turned into a fully fledged smirk as I pushed into her finger, moving it with one hand while simultaneously willing the lupine sculpture onto one of the shelves of the cabin.

Artemis' hand wrapped around my waist and held me back a couple feet. A grin on her own face started to sprout at my words, and the warm tone in which they were spoken. "I'm not that easy, Perseus. You know that. A few words and one of your smiles won't get you anywhere. As beautiful as your smile is." The Goddess of the Moon's other hand rested between my shoulder and neck, her fingers teasingly rubbing my flesh sending a shiver down my spine at the near ticklishness of it. "Figures, the maiden Goddess of the hunt would be hard to get with." Grinning playfully at the gorgeous Olympian in front of me.

Artemis obviously got tired with the slower aspect of what we'd been doing, moving me towards the couch that was centered in front of a cobble fireplace and roughly tossed me down on it. "Feeling a little frisky, Artemis?" A teasing lilt flowing through my words, the same grin quirking my lips upwards. The smaller female straddled my thighs, her arms wrapping around my head while her lips teasingly met my forehead. Sitting this close to the maiden Goddess pumped blood roughly through my body, my heart thumping within my chest. My blood burned with a very intense lust, everything within me was craving this.

The Moon Goddess' pouty lips continued to meet my skin, everywhere except my lips where I wanted them to be. A yearning growl emitted from my throat, causing her to smirk into the small kisses she placed upon me. "You know I won't give you what you want. Never will I give things to you, earn them, Perseus." Artemis' smooth voice whispered into my ear, her hot breath flowing over my skin causing a shudder to move through me. Resulting in another smirk into the lips being pressed onto me, slowly they made their way down. Meeting my jaw, and it's underside. Her simply beautiful silver orbs bearing into me with a very noticeable lust, another groan of pure want rumbled within me.

With fervor the Olympian's hands snaked into my hair, gripping it roughly as she pulled my head back revealing more of my neck with my Adam's apple the showcase. Artemis' kisses gained a little bit of speed, occasionally the hard enamel of her teeth would brush across my flesh and a nip would follow it. Slowly, ever so slowly my hands started to rub into her calves, tenderly moving their way up. Only two fingers trailed up her toned but well balanced legs, stopping at her buttocks she whispered her want into my ear once more.

Grabbing at it tightly, finally a more intense lustful groan escaped the Goddess' parted lips. The heavy breath into my ear again, my hips bucked up slightly towards her, startling the Olympian. Those damned pale eyes striking me into submission, her lips turning upwards as she knew the control she had over me. Artemis rubbed her stomach against my chest, her bosom pushing into my face briefly before she moved back into her kisses. "Ah ah, Perseus." Her tone chastising, but she didn't stop my hands from once again exploring the Goddess' athletic body. Soft, slender hands finally unwrapped around my hair and slid down my head until they stalled at my neck, her face finally coming up and meeting mine on equal grounds.

Artemis' scent of pine flowing into my nose, and I couldn't stop the grin that quirked my lips. The Olympian stared into my eyes with an intense gaze, breaking out of the stare she glanced towards my smirk. Finally, the thing I'd been waiting for. Our lips met softly at first, growing into a frenzy of lip locking. The Goddess' tongue easily breaking into my mouth, and exploring the wet cavern. Something I wanted to do soon enough. The thought nearly bringing a chuckle to my throat as I continued to make out with the maiden Goddess of the hunt.

Our sloppy session ended as quickly as it began, the lipstick I hadn't even known she'd been wearing stained my face and body. Looking at my shoulder and noticing a hicky already formed, all I could do was raise my eyebrow. Staring at the Goddess who seemed very proud of herself. Catching our breaths, and enjoying in the warmth that came from being close to one another. After a moment of heavy breathing, our kiss resumed a little more gently this time though. Once again breaking and the two of us just stared at each other. "Do you know how long I've waited to do this, Perseus?" There was a hot tone housed in her voice.

"Probably as long as me. But I can wait for as long as you need, Artemis. Even if my pants are really starting to bother me." Once again my lips turning upwards into a cheeky grin, a wanting tone filling my words towards the end. The Olympian let out a sultry purr, "That's rather rough, Perseus. What would be worse; Leaving you on the brink of orgasm, or not pulling it out at all?" There was a legitimately curious tone flowing in her words. Swallowing a thick glob of saliva before really noticing she was serious, "The first option. Definitely the first option." At my words, she smiled disapprovingly at me. "Wrong choice, Perseus. Thinking you could outsmart me." After she spoke the Goddess kissed my philtrum, placing a few more around my rather unshaven face.

"Unfortunately for you, Slayer of Titans, Fucker of Nemesis," Artemis' lips turned upwards into a cheeky smirk, "You chose the wrong answer. Had you said the second option, you would've at least felt my hands." With that said, the Olympian's hands ran up and down my clothed chest. "It's too bad really, feeling it underneath me is really trying on my will." That voice she was using, it was really goading me into not doing anything rash. Had I not been sure, she wouldn't have started pegging me, I would've pinned her to the couch and ravaged her.

Artemis could obviously see my unrestrained lust, and sighed softly. "Fine then. Beg me, Perseus, demean yourself in front of me." She dipped her clothed heat closer to my own hidden member, rubbing slightly on it. Once again teasing me into giving her my pride. Among the things I'd done with Nemesis, even she never forced me to belittle myself. There was both an emotion of anger, and a hint of something else I couldn't quite place. A twisting of my gut before it clenched tightly, the rubbing on my clothed member making me growl softly. Artemis clearly took great joy in watching my internal struggle, the Goddess' nails scraping tenderly over my neck. Oh how I wanted to take her everything right here and now.

"Lady Artemis, my Goddess, my moon, my want. Please use me for your will, I am yours and only yours." Forcing my voice to stay tranquil as the Goddess purred intensly. Artemis licked her lips, her thin tongue running over the pouty lips slowly, teasingly. "That will do, Perseus. We'll work on it. It's fun to watch you struggle." Her voice sent shivers down my spine, and the tug in my gut gained just a little bit of intensity. She finished with a rather gutteral chuckle flowing from her throat, her hands sliding down my chest completely. The cold digits finding the button to my pants and undoing them, teasingly holding her hands over my clothed member. Once satisfied with herself, she pulled the fly down, leaving just the boxers in the way.

Artemis continued to sit over me, her legs straddling my thighs still but she slid back a bit. Slowly, her fingers pulled the hem of my boxers down and revealed my shaft sticking up at attention. Her half-lidded eyes opening a little at the sight of my erect member, the better sight was witnessing the Olympian lick her lips. With that vision, my member pulsed and in my opinion got a little larger. Apparently she did as well, her pale orbs glancing up to mine for a brief second. The Goddess' slender fingers finally made their way to it, her right hand tenderly wrapping around the base of my member towards my sack. "I'll be honest, my lady. I never thought I'd see the day." My voice rang out in the quiet room, the only thing making sound apart from me was the crackling fire.

Her silver eyes meeting my own, a teasing upturn of her lips quickly following. "Well, I could always stop." A far too quick shake of my head caused her to smile victoriously. A small growl of want moving through my throat, and she decided to begin stroking my member. Slowly at first, not exactly pleasurable but definitely better than nothing. The sight alone was well worth it. Artemis' motions sped up, the feeling building within me rapidly increased. The Olympian appeared rather bored stroking me, slowing down a bit and playing with the tip on her own volition. Her thumb rubbing in circles under the head of my member, an arcing feeling spread through my body at her motions.

Artemis glanced up into my pleased, half-lidded eyes and grinned when she noticed how into it I felt. "Do you really want to finish, boy?" Her tone cold, but rather teasing at the same time. It was odd to describe. Nodding my head slowly, the Olympian seemed to have a mental debate with herself. Eventually she decided to go along with it, her pace rapidly increasing until I felt the pleasure bubble over like boiling water in a pot. The Goddess felt my member pulse into her hand, jumping imperceptibly as my seed shot out a decent amount hitting her under her chin while the rest falling onto my clothes. Dribbling onto the Olympian's hand that continued to grasp the base of my shaft, Artemis raised an eyebrow. "Why is it so sticky?" Was the only thing the Goddess said as she pulled her hand away and played with it between her slender fingers.

Snorting at her rather naive words and reaching up to clean it off of her chin, the Olympian smirked at me. Noticing the rather evil tint to her expression, I tried to move my head away from her as best I could. Artemis' rather tiny hand that was smothered in my fluids started to move towards me. I shook my head vehemently, "Artemis don't. You'll get it, I swear." Though my words were truthful, she definitely had the power in the relationship. Those damned lips of hers curving upwards immensely. "What're you going to do, Perseus?" With that, the Goddess pushed her slick fingers towards my mouth, coating my chin and lips with my own seed. With a growl of annoyance, the hand I'd used to clean her chin shot forward and slid it down her cheek and lips.

The brief moment that she'd been victorious had been short lived, as her smirk disappeared and was replaced by a scowl. She licked it ever so slightly, her tongue sliding over it and forming a grimace. "Sorry, Artemis. Not enough fruits in my diet recently." Apologizing in a rather heartfelt manner, and holding her with my other not so dirty hand. The Goddess' maintained brown eyebrow rose slightly, "Does that matter?" At her question I nodded my head, "It makes it taste less worse. Or so I've heard. I haven't had to taste my own spunk until now, Artemis." Glaring at the Goddess who was still straddling me, realizing my opportunity my hand slid it's way down to her butt once again. Gripping it tightly, causing the Olympian to look at me with an annoyed glint.

"Perseus, we're done for today. Let's go get cleaned up and head back to camp. Apparently there is a new child of Zeus in." At Artemis' words, my own dark eyebrow rose. "Wait, which camp?" This time, the Olympian's eyes opened widely. "Zeus told you, didn't he?" A nod of my head answered her question and she grimaced. "Great, now I have to share you with Diana. If you think I'm restrictive, prepare to barely get anything. Poor Perseus, just a beta." My jaw dropped at the Goddess' rude words, roughly bucking my hips up and rubbing myself against her. "Artemis, you should know by now the last thing I am is a beta." There was a warning tone in my voice, causing the Olympian to raise a brow skeptically. "Unfortunately, Perseus. You won't be showing me how much of a man you are today, we have things to get done." A tone of finality flowing in her voice as she removed herself from the couch and into the only other room in the cabin that was the bathroom.

Though with the amazing Olympian's departure, I got a look around the palace. This one was much more sparse compared to Nemesis' abode. The walls were the same log that made up the exterior, the only difference being that the inside had a few animal skulls hanging high with what looked like oil lamps positioned sparsely across the interior. There were a few shelves that held a handful of books, and the now slowly melting ice sculpture. Deciding to get cleaned up myself, I meandered into the bathroom. Witnessing the sight of the Goddess shirtless in only a bra, causing the Olympian to pause for a moment before continuing her clean up.

Surprised by her lack of clothing but even more by how little she seemed to care about it, I got to cleaning up my shirt. Splashing some water on the button up shirt I wore, wiping it down and overall just giving it a touch up. "Wait, Artemis can you just pop some nicer clothes into existance for me?" Cheekily grinning down at the Olympian, who in turn glared softly before snapping her fingers. On the simple sink sat a folded gray t-shirt and a pair of jeans. "Thank you, my lady." This gained a smirk from the Goddess. Throwing off my old clothing rapidly and putting the new ones on, she stared at my body for as long as I had my clothes off. "Could've done it a little slow, Perseus." At her words, both eyebrows rose sharply before I smirked. "Maybe later, Artemis I'll give you the full Percy Jackson experience."

The Olympian rolled her eyes at my showboating, before grasping my shoulder. Apparently making it a normal thing for her to just randomly blind me and transport me places. Standing in the center of Camp Half-Blood with all eyes on us as we came into existence with a bright glow. Obviously, the male campers became angry at the fact that I was once again being brought to camp by an incredibly beautiful Goddess. Playing the part of respectful youth, I moved away from the maiden Goddess and bowed. "Thank you, Lady Artemis. I appreciate it." My tone a mix between sarcasm and actual gratitude.

Artemis glared at me for a moment, "Not to worry, young Perseus. Don't make a habit of it." Her pale eyes glancing around the crowd of demigods. "Campers, have a good day." With a nod of her head, the Goddess removed herself from our vision with a blinding light. With a smirk, I moved my eyes around Camp Half-Blood. "Where's my buddy, Kasey?"


End file.
